Teletransportados
by Belle Star 1
Summary: Este fanfic se trata del juego "Crash Bandicoot 3: warped". Un nuevo enemigo aparece y se asocia con el doctor Cortex. Nuestros héroes, Crash, Aku Aku, Coco y Polar deben conseguir los cristales y gemas antes de que ellos los obtengan. Para ello emprenden una serie de viajes a través del tiempo y espacio. Caminos peligrosos, nuevos enemigos y aliados, descubrimientos y más.
1. El nuevo plan del N Team

**¡Hola! Perdón por la demora pero acá está el primer capítulo de este _fanfic_ basado en Crash Bandicoot 3.**

**También será lo mismo que la otra vez: voy a reunir los niveles según su temática. Además voy a cambiar ciertos aspectos y a explicar cosas que no tenían sentido en el juego.**

**Escucho sugerencias, opiniones, cualquier cosa que quieran que ayude a esta historia. **

**En fin, gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios.**

**_Disclaimer_****: Crash Bandicoot y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

EL NUEVO PLAN DEL N TEAM

No había pasado ni un mes en el cual la estación espacial se había destruido gracias a un rayo láser creado por el doctor Nitrus Brio y accionado por Crash Bandicoot, pero ya los integrantes del N Team estaban preparando su nuevo plan. La idea de dominar al mundo ayudado por el Súper Cortex Vortex había fracasado totalmente gracias al bandicut y a sus aliados y aun a quien se le había ocurrido la "brillante" idea se preguntaba el porqué de tanta mala suerte.

Hace días atrás, aquel selecto grupo había acordado en causar algunos cambios en la historia y, de paso, en recolectar todos los cristales para dar poder a sus invenciones malévolas. Sin embargo, los detalles no fueron explicados, con lo que debían darlos a conocer lo más pronto posible pero, lo que sí tenían decidido era en no incluir al marsupial anaranjado aunque querían vengarse de él.

Para llevar a cabo aquel plan era necesario la construcción de una máquina del tiempo, la cual había llevado días y semanas de trabajo por parte del doctor Tropy, ayudado por el experto en robótica, N. Gin. Finalmente, Neo Cortex oyó la noticia que esperaba hace tiempo y, la pequeña Nina también formó parte de la reunión, así como el mutante híbrido Dingodile, quien hace poco rondaba por la casa del científico azulado.

—El _Time_ _Twister_ ya está listo —anunció el cyborg de los relojes durante la merienda.

—¿El qué? —preguntaron los Cortex así como el evolucionado.

De repente, surgió un terremoto no muy fuerte seguido de una risa siniestra que se escuchaba claramente. A pesar del griterío que se estableció por no saber bien qué hacer, se decidió en salir del edificio y a toda prisa. Además, de paso, los doctores Cortex y Tropy prepararon sus armas, por si el causante de esa risa estaba allí afuera esperándolos. Por suerte, si es que se podía llamar así, el temblor no causaba más que caída de objetos pequeños y algo de polvo, con lo que aquel grupo pudo escapar.

Una vez afuera de la casa, ellos empezaron a mirar hacia todas partes buscando esa voz tenebrosa y, cuando miraron hacia arriba, vieron que un objeto pequeño se estaba acercando. Aquello bajó hasta quedarse cerca del científico amarillento y éste visitante se lo veía furioso. Ellos vieron que se trataba de una máscara mágica, similar a la que acompañaba al bandicut problemático pero, en este caso, era de color negro, con algunos huesos a sus costados.

—¿Gran Uka Uka? —preguntó Neo algo atemorizado, con lo que la máscara asintió con una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes afilados—. Pero, ¿cómo?

—Tu estación espacial… —respondió con su voz grave—. Aquello fue a impactar directo a mi templo-prisión, con lo que al fin quedé en libertad. Pero dejémonos de perder el tiempo… Nadie se atrevió a decepcionar al gran Uka Uka pero tú, Cortex, lo hiciste dos veces.

—Pero no tuve la culpa. Ese diablo de Bandicoot… —trataba de defenderse.

—Desde las profundidades de mi prisión te envié sencillas instrucciones para que sigas pero perdiste las gemas, perdiste los cristales y yo perdí mi paciencia. No queda en este mundo ninguna otra fuente de energía.

—Lo sé. Tuvimos pequeños contratiempos.

—¡Y fallaste! Pero puesto a que por fin pudieron liberarme, me siento… generoso. Sin embargo, no tenemos más ideas para dominar a este miserable planeta.

—Bueno, tenemos el _Time Twister_ —respondió Nefarious—. Esta máquina nos permitirá viajar por el tiempo y ya decidí ir a ciertos lugares para comenzar…

—Sí, ya fijamos las coordenadas en quince sitios distintos y que algunos fueron importantes en la historia de la humanidad —continuó el cyborg del misil en la cabeza.

—¿Y esos lugares son…? —preguntó el hombre de la marca en la frente así como el oscuro ser de madera.

—Pues, para eso será mejor visitarlo que explicarlo —contestó el experto en el tiempo—. Así que debemos ir lo antes posible así podemos ir a todos.

—¿Ahora? —cuestionó Cortex—. Pero, ¿llevaremos a Nina con nosotros? Porque me parece una mala idea.

—Sí, puede ser, pero no tenemos a ninguna niñera por ahora. No queda otra opción que llevarla y, además, podemos llevar a un mutante con nosotros por protección, si es que tanto te preocupas —explicó el euroasiático.

—Además, eso le hará muy bien para su aprendizaje —agregó el ser mágico con voz siniestra—. Pero, esta vez, el gran Uka Uka se asegurará de que hagas todo bien, Cortex.

—Está bien —decidió no muy seguro y con temor el hombre amarillento.

Después de eso, los habitantes de esa casa se prepararon para el viaje aunque no sabían bien qué llevar. Eso fue un problema por un rato, pero Neo no iba a salir a ningún lado sin su confiable arma de rayo y se aseguró de que esta se encontraba bien cargada. Tampoco fue tanto problema para el inventor de la máquina del tiempo, quien comenzaba a colocarse su armadura y preparó su arma: el diapasón gigante.

Luego de algunos minutos, ya todos estaban listos, o por lo menos eso parecía, y como a Neo le pareció buena idea incluir a otro mutante, la primera parada fue en la isla del gran árbol para ir por Tiny Tiger. Fue así que los seis fueron a la nombrada isla en un instante y el líder del N Team se enfureció al ver a sus secuaces tan ociosos. Éste científico iba a estallar de la furia pero luego recordó su misión.

—¡Tiny! —gritó en lugar de saludar cuando se acercó a la cabaña—. Prepárate, que nos iremos de viaje.

El tigre de Tasmania respondió a esto de inmediato con un saludo al estilo militar y, como no tenía muchas pertenencias, a excepción de sus pesas, él simplemente se acercó al grupo de científicos. El anaranjado saludó a la niña con amabilidad y luego se puso a conversar con el dingo-cocodrilo. Al ver que el gran tigre cumplió con la orden, el hombre de barba candado se volvió a los hermanos Komodo y a Ripper Roo.

—En cuanto ustedes… —y se detuvo a pensar—. Quiero que reconstruyan el castillo y luego se mudan allí. ¿Entendido? Hagan lo que sea por llegar allá; ese bandicut lo hizo.

Acto seguido, los científicos, la niña, la máscara y los dos evolucionados regresaron por donde vinieron para ahora sí encaminarse hacia el _Time_ _Twister_. Antes de partir hacia dicha máquina, alguien no compartía ese optimismo en los demás para realizar ese viaje. Ese alguien era precisamente N. Gin, quien se lo veía preocupado. Luego de un momento, los siete llegaron a la máquina del tiempo.

Aquel invento era similar a la cámara de tiempo pero con la excepción de que tenía quince botones, en lugar de portales, y cada una estaba especificada según su destino. Además había una gran plataforma y, alrededor de esta, estaban esos botones. La máquina ocupaba un gran salón y, quienes la miraban por primera vez recorrieron el lugar con la consigna de no tocar nada. Después de observar y de que el cyborg de piel azulada se encargaba de los últimos detalles, aquel grupo se volvió a reunir frente a la plataforma central.

—Bien… Ya está todo listo —anunció éste último.

—Hagamos un acuerdo, ¿sí? —interrumpió el científico del ojo robótico—. Tratemos de concentrarnos solamente en la búsqueda de cristales y gemas, y no en cambiar la historia. Tal vez hay cosas que no podamos reparar luego.

—¿Qué? —vociferó el casi calvo enfadado, así como Tropy y Uka Uka—. ¡Si para eso está la máquina del tiempo! ¡Deja de tratar de obstaculizar este proyecto! Ya verás que no va a pasar nada malo, por lo menos, a nosotros…

—Y además, nada fallará ya que esta máquina fue una invención mía —agregó el hombre de los relojes con aires de superioridad—. Aunque también, iremos por esas piedras ya que en la actualidad no hay muchas de ellas.

—Está bien… —respondió sin ánimos el cyborg de cabello anaranjado—. Cuenten conmigo.

—Bueno, si ya no hay más interrupciones, suban a la plataforma —invitó Nefarious Tropy.

Dudando por un momento algunos de ellos, finalmente todos subieron a la misma y observaron que unas luces empezaron a aparecer. No pasó ni un segundo y los siete sintieron que estaban en otro lugar. Al abrir los ojos, vieron que se encontraban sobre un suelo de tierra, y que a los alrededores había una llanura con pequeñas colinas y algunas tiendas y casas simples. A lo lejos, se veía un castillo y todo daba cuenta de que estaban en la época medieval.

Con rapidez, o por la impaciencia del doctor Cortex o por quedar bien con su jefe, aquel grupo se encaminó directo hacia el castillo más próximo. Cada vez más se encontraban con personas que, por supuesto, miraban extrañados hasta incluso asombrados a los visitantes. Los oriundos de esa zona cuchicheaban por lo bajo y hacían lo posible por no acercarse a los extraños seres que caminaban con seguridad.

—Estas personas no tienen ni idea de lo que va a pasar —comentó Neo con malicia.

—¿Y qué les diremos a los guardias del castillo cuando lleguemos a ese lugar? —preguntó el portador del diapasón gigante.

—No lo sé —respondió al principio—. Tal vez que le tenemos una carta al rey.

Una vez que se aproximaron al portón de madera, todo parecía que iban a ingresar por las buenas pero, en un instante, Neo ya había tomado su arma de rayo y le dio un disparo certero a cada uno de los hombres, dejándolos paralizados. Eso los tomó por sorpresa, incluso a su grupo, quienes no salieron del asombro, excepto a Uka Uka, quien estuvo de acuerdo con el hecho.

—¡Tiny, abre esa puerta! ¡Los demás preparen sus armas! —ordenó de repente el hombre amarillento—. ¡Y tú, Nefarious, protege a Nina!

Cuando el tigre de Tasmania les permitió el paso, se sacaron de encima a todos los obstáculos. Todas y cada una de las personas que había allí fueron paralizadas, golpeadas, y amenazadas con fuego (ya que Dingodile pidió un lanzallamas). Los arqueros no podían hacer mucho ya que Tropy había creado campos de fuerza, así como la máscara mágica, y fue así que llegaron hasta el rey sin ningún rasguño. Nadie podía hacer nada contra los invasores y, finalmente, estos habían derrocado al gobernante.

Obviamente, Neo Cortex fue designado como nuevo rey y, luego de que la noticia llegó a los habitantes, algunas cosas cambiaron: como el escudo, el cual llevaba una letra N, y los caballeros fueron reemplazados por asistentes de laboratorio con armadura y espada. Cuando transcurrieron un par de días, el N Team decidió en abandonar momentáneamente el lugar para ir a otro. Así que, sin avisar a los súbditos de que no está el rey, Tropy abrió un portal para viajar, pero había noticias que cambiarían un poco las cosas…

—Creo que no los acompañaré en el próximo viaje —dijo N. Gin, interrumpiendo lo planeado. Los demás lo miraron de forma extraña, y algunos, con furia. A pesar de esto, él siguió hablando—. Regresaré a la sala de control porque es necesario construir más asistentes de laboratorio y demás cosas para las siguientes zonas.

—Parece bien —contestó al principio el líder del N Team—. Y, ya que está, te llevarás a Nina.

El cyborg asintió y la niña estuvo conforme con la decisión. Fue así que el hombre de brazo mecánico abrió un portal distinto y N. Gin y Nina fueron absorbidos por este, desapareciendo de la vista de los demás. Como ya no había más objeciones, el resto del grupo siguió adelante yendo hacia otro lugar en el tiempo. Neo, Nefarious, Uka Uka, Tiny y Dingodile aparecieron sobre una de las construcciones más importantes del planeta.

Bajo sus pies había bloques de piedra y, cuando miraron a su alrededor, había incontables de estos que formaban un sendero. Al observar mejor, los científicos notaron que estaban en la Gran Muralla de China y esta se encontraba aún en construcción. Siguiendo la misma idea, los cinco fueron hacia el palacio real para darle el mismo trato que a la zona medieval. Había que caminar un largo tramo, y las quejas fueron comunicadas.

Un poco cansados luego de tanto caminar, los cinco irrumpieron en el hogar del emperador después de una batalla contra sus guardias. Los invasores lograron sacarse de encima a quienes se oponían y, luego de unas horas después de la pelea, el inventor de la máquina del tiempo anunció a los habitantes de que tenían nuevo emperador. De nuevo, Cortex fue asignado para ocupar ese puesto, aunque se había optado por un momento por Tropy, por conocer bien el idioma.

—Sí, ahora nada nos detendrá —comentó el nuevo emperador de China muy confiado.

—¿Y cuál es el siguiente lugar, Tropy? —preguntó Uka Uka bruscamente.

—Nada fuera de lo normal… la era prehistórica.

—¿Pero qué haremos allí? No hay civilización al cual dominar —reflexionó Cortex algo desanimado.

—Sí, tienes razón pero iremos por las gemas y cristales. Será una visita rápida. Y si quieres, también podemos ir por algún dinosaurio para tus experimentos con la evolución —explicó el hombre azulado.

Esa idea le había parecido muy buena a Neo y, por ello, se quedó un momento pensando en cuál saurio le sería de utilidad. Luego de un par de días, aquel grupo de invasores abandonó el lugar para ir a una de las épocas más antiguas del planeta. Tal como hicieron en el castillo medieval, no les permitieron a los habitantes del pueblo a acercarse al hogar real y así no enterarse de que el gobernante se había marchado.

Una vez en el período jurásico, lo que había dicho el doctor Tropy fue cierto y no pasaron mucho tiempo allí. Para complicar las cosas, ellos aparecieron en medio de un pantano muy oscuro debido a la gran cantidad de vegetación. Simplemente, no dio tiempo para nada ya que, a unos cuantos pasos, ellos se encontraron con un enorme triceratops y muy enfadado. Era demasiado para la fuerza de Tiny, ni tampoco sirvió asustarlo con fuego ya que sería peligroso por los gases del pantano.

Como los poderes de Uka Uka no estaban al cien por ciento, el grupo optó por retirarse del lugar y lo más pronto posible. Ahora ya sabían para la próxima vez, pero en este momento, debieron ocuparse del sitio en donde aparecieron: en una isla. Todo suponía a que estaban en una isla tropical y, a lo lejos se veía un barco algo antiguo, el cual se estaba aproximando. Al acercarse lo suficiente, ellos observaron que se trataba de un barco pirata.

Esto sí era desafío para los científicos y sus aliados, quienes pelearon con la tripulación ya que ellos fueron los que empezaron: al ver a los desconocidos, los piratas se burlaron de ellos. De un salto, Tiny llegó al barco y empezó a golpear a todos. Poco a poco se sumaron el resto del N Team y finalmente se apoderaron de la embarcación. Todo iba según el plan y parecía a que iba a seguir así, pero no pensaron que alguien iba a cambiar las cosas.


	2. Aparecieron los problemas

**¡Hola! **

**¡Gracias por sus reviews a chreisthewolf07, KICOLOVERS239, Siletek ,y a Yuna-Tidus-Love! La verdad es que los comentarios me animan a seguir y, de paso, me hacen reír un poquito.**

**Al final quería publicar cuando tuviera listo los dos capítulos que vienen pero decidí que mejor actualizo cada semana, si es que puedo. Así que aquí está el capítulo dos y espero que les guste.**

**Gracias por leer ^_^**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

APARECIERON LOS PROBLEMAS

Ya casi había pasado un mes desde aquel primer viaje en el tiempo a la época medieval y el N Team ya había avanzado mucho en su plan maligno. Ya ellos habían visitado todos y cada uno de los momentos históricos planeados anteriormente y los detalles o los problemas que surgieron durante el mismo ya estaban solucionados. Los inventos de N. Gin fueron de gran utilidad para esto ya que los asistentes de laboratorio fueron prácticamente como, por ejemplo, soldados para controlar a los habitantes rebeldes.

Estos androides estaban siendo creados en masa gracias a una máquina especial que los construía, los vestía acorde al tiempo histórico y los enviaba a los distintos lugares; todo de una sola vez. Además también estaba una especie de excavador submarino, puesto que los cristales y gemas fueron detectados a grandes profundidades y en medio del océano pacífico; algo cerca de la isla N. Sanity. Pero lo más importante era que aquel grupo ya se había apoderado de esos lugares.

Una vez que ya tenían todo listo, el siguiente punto en el plan era la recolección de esas piedras de poder y, fue entonces, que aquel grupo de científicos debían reunirse. El punto de reunión fue en la casa del hombre experto en el tiempo pero, esta vez, la joven Nina no los acompañaría ya que sus clases en la Academia de madame Amberley habían comenzado. Además de los científicos, obviamente que también participaría Uka Uka y los dos mutantes que los había acompañado en los viajes.

Ellos decidieron en dar paso a la segunda parte de su plan aunque debían prepararse mejor y así no volver a repetir lo sucedido en la era prehistórica, donde no fueron ser capaces de enfrentarse a un enorme triceratops. Según ellos, no hacía tanta falta apresurarse para ello ya que todo estaba saliendo de maravilla y se sentían confiados de que nadie se interpondría. Pero las cosas no iban a ser así para siempre… Todo esto no estaba bien visto para cierto integrante del N Team, quien se dispuso a tratar de frenar el plan, recurriendo a sus contactos.

Un nuevo _mail_ llegó a la cuenta de Coco Bandicoot y, por las noticias que tenía el mensaje, ella supuso que la tranquilidad en su hogar ya se había terminado. El correo electrónico además daba sentido a los extraños sucesos que habían experimentado recientemente y así pudieron confirmar uno de los peores presentimientos de Aku Aku: que su hermano malvado estaba liberado. La chica anaranjada llamó gritando a su hermano, a la máscara mágica, y al pequeño Polar.

—¿Qué sucede, Coco? —preguntó muy preocupado el ser de madera.

—El N Team… Ellos están cambiando la historia y están siendo ayudados por Uka Uka.

—¡¿Qué?! —vociferó el hechicero alarmado, así también se encontraban el marsupial y el oso polar.

—Como oyen… —respondió con tristeza la chica rubia, bajando la vista—. Pero tenemos un plan para impedir todo esto. Sin embargo, no sabemos mucho sobre ese tal hermano tuyo.

Para esto, el hechicero invitó a sus compañeros a ir a la sala principal de la casa en donde ellos se acomodaron en el suelo, junto a la chimenea. Una vez ellos sentados sobre una gran alfombra circular color verde, Aku Aku comenzó con su relato, mostrándose con seriedad.

—Después de muchos eones, mi hermano gemelo malvado, Uka Uka, se liberó de su prisión subterránea. Hace mucho tiempo, lo encerré allí para proteger al mundo de su maldad. Ahora, él está libre de nuevo y debe ser detenido.

De por sí, la máscara no había contado muchos detalles. Él debe tener una historia oculta que sus amigos aún no pueden conocer. Sin embargo…

—Nosotros lo haremos, Aku Aku —dijo la chica con seguridad, poniéndose de pie rápidamente—. Y ya sé a dónde debemos ir para comenzar.

Fue así que aquella particular familia se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar del año pasado, donde había oculta una plataforma transportadora. Atravesando un largo tramo de selva, siguiendo un estrecho sendero, los cuatro llegaron a dicho lugar y se detuvieron antes de saltar al bloque de piedra. Aparecieron en ese momento el temor a que todo esto sería parte de una simple trampa pero, por otro lado, ellos debían hacer algo para impedir los planes del N Team.

Ahora con algo de más decisión, el equipo Bandicoot tocó la plataforma al mismo tiempo y así, pudieron alejarse instantáneamente de la isla N. Sanity. Cuando la sensación de ser tele-transportado desapareció, los cuatro observaron a su alrededor y lo que vieron fue un ambiente totalmente desconocido. Era una habitación algo oscura, con lo que Crash y Polar buscaban una salida hacia la acostumbrada naturaleza.

Pero la única chica del grupo interrumpió el momento y pidió una reunión para decidir bien qué hacer. Antes de esto, ella fue explicando el modo de uso del _Time_ _Twister_, sin embargo, al principio, lo único que logró ella fue confundir a sus compañeros. Luego de esto, los cuatro decidieron echar una mirada a las zonas antes de ponerse a buscar los cristales, y así saber bien qué cosas necesitarán.

La serie de viajes comenzó y ellos tenían que poner en la _lista de compras_ muchas cosas, como un equipo de buceo, una moto de agua, una motocicleta, y hasta un avión. Esto les sería necesario ya que el "rastreador" de cristales y gemas (un _software_ en la _laptop_ de Coco) los ubicaba en lugares insólitos y de difícil acceso. Conseguir aquellas cosas les sería complicado pero, lo que aún no sabían era cómo atravesar la Gran Muralla de China lo más rápido posible.

Para acelerar un poco más las cosas, el equipo decidió repartirse aquellas zonas de búsqueda aunque la rubia debía quedarse en la sala principal por más tiempo para vigilar que todo siga en orden. Su hermano no se preocupó por ello: sí, tenía que ir a más lugares y, por ende, sería más peligroso para él, pero no quería arriesgar la vida de su único familiar. Además, él tenía la ayuda de su amigo de pelaje blanco y de su guardián de madera, por supuesto. Después de un sorteo, las cosas no salieron bien para la chica del overol azul: que uno de los destinos sería China.

—Crash dice que Polar puede ayudarte con tu viaje, Coco —comentó la máscara mágica luego de un difícil regreso a la sala del transportador.

—Sí, pero… —la chica rubia comenzó a dudar y dirigió su vista al bandicut—. ¿Recuerdas algunas de las zonas? Son bastantes peligrosas y prefiero a que estés acompañado siempre, hermano mayor.

—Está bien, Coco. Haré lo posible por acompañarlos a ambos —resolvió el médico brujo, aunque no muy seguro.

Los dos hermanos sonrieron apenas así como el osezno, pero los cuatro sabían bien que esto no sería para nada sencillo y estaban a punto de enfrentarse al mayor reto de sus vidas. Luego de decidir en parte el plan, ellos sintieron que lo mejor que había que hacer era salir de allí antes de algo malo ocurra. Estaban en suelo enemigo, o algo así, pero era mejor reunir los objetos que necesitaban lo más pronto posible y así dar marcha al plan. En un instante, el equipo regresó en las cercanías de su hogar en medio de la jungla.

Afortunadamente, el tratado de paz que tenían con la tribu de Papu Papu todavía estaba vigente así que los bandicut y compañía fueron hacia allá. Luego de atravesar casi media isla, caminando por la selva y subiendo por la montaña, ellos llegaron a divisar el gran portón hecho con troncos de árboles. Aku Aku, quien manejaba bien el idioma, fue el encargado de las negociaciones. A cambio de curaciones por parte del hechicero y de algunas de las piedras de energía que conseguirían, el equipo Bandicoot pudo tener en su poder casi todas las cosas que necesitaban, con excepción del avión.

Aquello último que requerían debía ser de fabricación "casera" y el honor de construirlo caía en manos de la chica anaranjada. Fue por ello que Coco no iba a concentrarse tanto en la búsqueda de cristales, sino en otras tareas. Sin embargo, ella quería intentarlo e insistió en participar en la recolección. Las cosas estaban saliendo bien, a pesar de la dificultad que había o estaba por venir.

Pero no todo iba a seguir así… En uno de los viajes de los bandicut, a alguien (además de las personas que había por allí) le llamó la atención la llegada de los intrusos. Aquel alguien era precisamente un mutante secuaz del N Team y rápidamente fue a avisar a sus jefes. Su paseo por el poblado se interrumpió y fue a toda prisa al coliseo romano. Iba hacia allá porque sabía bien que al nuevo emperador le gustaba el combate bestia a bestia y, sin medir bien su velocidad ni fuerza, el gran tigre de Tasmania golpeó a Cortex en un vano intento por frenar a tiempo.

—¡Tiny! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Casi me aplastas! —exclamó furioso Neo quien trató de incorporarse difícilmente. El falso felino intentó ayudar, sin embargo, el hombre se negó a tal acto—. Se puede saber, ¿el porqué de tanta prisa?

De por sí, el mutante de unos dos metros ya era bastante pesado por su gran musculatura y esto lo empeoraba más el hecho de que él usaba una especie de armadura en uno de sus brazos. El evolucionado sabía bien que le traía malas noticias así que él dudó por un momento antes de responder a la pregunta bruscamente formulada.

—¿Qué sucede, Tiny? —preguntó enfadado ya que no le gustaba esa tardanza al responder y la mirada temerosa de su secuaz.

—Tiny ver a Bandicoot.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Es imposible! ¿Dónde está esa rata anaranjada? Me encargaré yo mismo de él —vociferó más que furioso y sacó su arma de rayo para apuntar hacia todas partes.

—Tiny también ver a Bandicoot desaparecer.

—¿De verdad? Pero eso quiere decir que igual está cerca y, ¡podría arruinarlo todo! ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que reunir al N Team!

Antes que nada, el científico amarillento tomó su comunicador y llamó al creador de la máquina del tiempo para avisarle las nuevas malas. A su vez, el hombre de piel azulada se comunicó con el experto en robótica para que el grupo de los individuos con la N por inicial esté completo. Fue así que Cortex abandonó momentáneamente el Imperio Romano sin siquiera cambiarse la ropa de emperador. Así sucedió con Tropy, quien dejó a China y N. Gin a Egipto para reunirse en el castillo medieval.

A pesar de no formar parte de aquel selecto grupo, también llamaron al otro mutante que había viajado por el tiempo: Dingodile, quien partió desde algún remoto lugar de la Antártida. Después de un tiempo, curiosamente fue el líder del N Team quien llegó a reunirse con sus colegas con un elegante retraso. El hombre se veía furioso y los demás científicos no se quedaban atrás; incluso los mutantes y, sobre todo, el gran Uka Uka.

—La verdad es que no quiero saber cómo fue que el estúpido bandicut pudo enterarse de nuestro plan perfecto. Así que no perdamos más tiempo y hagamos algo en contra suyo —trató de verse tranquilo el hombre de la marca en la frente, aunque no lo estaba logrando.

—Tenemos un ejército de androides asistentes en cada zona. Eso le complicará las cosas a esas sabandijas —comentó el hombre de brazo mecánico.

—Y además, están armados con armas tradicionales y modernas —fue explicando el cyborg del misil en la cabeza—. Y, si eso no fuera suficiente, puedo crear más robots.

—Bien… Bien, pero eso no es suficiente para las habilidades de ese marsupial. Desgraciadamente lo conozco —dijo Cortex con desánimo.

—¿Cómo qué no? —gritó enfurecido la máscara oscura—. Puedo hacer que esos robots se conviertan en monstruos ya que mis poderes están regresando.

—Eso se oye bien… ¿No hay algo más que se pueda hacer? —preguntó el líder del grupo.

—Tiny tener cristal. Crash no poder tener todos.

—Así es, colegas. Ya tenemos cinco cristales que ese bandicut no podrá tener ni en sueños. No podrá arruinar los planes con facilidad —comentó el mutante híbrido con seguridad.

—Siendo así, creo que, a pesar de todo, la balanza está a nuestro favor —expresó Neo y soltó una de sus risas maliciosas—. Bien, ahora a reunir los cristales antes de que ese torpe marsupial lo haga.

Con eso, la reunión de emergencia del N Team se acabó y cada uno se fue por su lado…

Al día siguiente, en la calurosa isla N. Sanity, el equipo Bandicoot se preparaba para su primer viaje y ya tenían decidido a cuál lugar ir. No hacía falta ayuda de ninguna máquina en esta ocasión, a excepción de la _laptop_ de Coco, que permitía tener acceso libre a la _Time_ _Twister_. Así que ellos nuevamente se dirigieron a la plataforma transportadora oculta y, al instante, ya estaban en dicha máquina.

La chica bandicut se quedó vigilando el aparato mientras que su hermano, su amigo y su guardián se colocaron en posición para viajar y emprender la búsqueda. Coco alzó el pulgar, en señal de que ya estaba todo listo y, alrededor de los buscadores, empezó a surgir extrañas luces que formaron un vórtice. Este último, los absorbió a ellos tres y desaparecieron de la vista de la chica rubia…

Por otro lado, un integrante del N Team decidió posponer su misión para poder centrarse en otra actividad. Fue así que N. Gin se dirigió a su acorazado para buscar su nave voladora. A través de un sitio web de venta de animales, consiguió contactarse con alguien que ofrecía una especie oriunda de oriente, veloz y saltador. Eso le sería de ayuda a Coco Bandicoot y, luego del negocio y entrega de la mercancía, el animal tendría una cita con el Cortex Vortex.

Ayudado por uno de sus asistentes de laboratorio, el científico del misil en la cabeza logró transportar al pequeño animal hacia la residencia del hombre de los relojes. Precisamente, ellos se encaminaron hacia donde tenían las máquinas y la víctima sedada fue acomodada en la máquina lava cerebros. Fue la misma orden que le había dado a Polar en ese entonces, pero con un ligero cambio: ayudar a Coco Bandicoot.

El animal fue enviado al lugar donde sería de gran utilidad y se quedó allí, esperando a que la chica anaranjada apareciera. Después de ello, el cyborg regresó para dar marcha al plan y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Por supuesto, no tenía intenciones de acabar con el bandicut y compañía; sólo le complicaría las cosas, con sus armas y demás máquinas peligrosas. Fue así que preparó las trampas en casi todas las zonas de búsqueda pero en una fue donde más intervino.

La búsqueda de cristales y gemas estaba por comenzar para el equipo Bandicoot y debían enfrentarse a las peligrosas trampas que le tenía preparado el N Team.


	3. La primera búsqueda

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por sus _reviews_ a Yuna-Tidus-Love y a chreisthewolf07.**

**Yuna: yo le inventé eso de que pasaron por el Cortex Vortex porque me parece que así Polar y Pura dejaran de ser animales corrientes aunque sin llegar al nivel de la evolución que tienen Crash y Co.**

**Debo confesar que siempre me trabo en los títulos, así que disculpen si no es muy atrapante.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

LA PRIMERA BÚSQUEDA

Crash Bandicoot sintió algo de temor por si no volvía a ver de nuevo a su hermanita pero, con todas las cosas que le pasaron y que no lograron derrotarlo, le generó confianza para poder superar esto también. En un instante, la figura de la chica rubia se desvaneció y, en su lugar, apareció una llanura de pastos secos, con flores violetas de vez en cuando. Él junto con Aku Aku y Polar se encontraron en medio de un sendero bastante amplio y, a lo lejos, podía verse que tenían un largo camino por delante.

—Siento la presencia de las piedras de energía —dijo la máscara mágica de repente, interrumpiendo a los chicos quienes observaban el paisaje—. Vamos hacia allá, donde se encuentra el castillo.

El anaranjado y el blancuzco asintieron y los tres comenzaron a seguir el camino señalado por el ser flotante. Caminaron poco a poco, con desconfianza, y con los ojos bien abiertos; atentos ante cualquier sonido o movimiento sospechoso. Nada peligroso había por ahora, solamente algunas gallinas que huían ante la presencia de los buscadores. A lo lejos, se veía una cabra, que merodeaba el camino, como si estuviera de vigilancia.

Un gran interrogante surgió en las mentes de ellos: por un lado, era una cabra como cualquiera, sin agregados mutantes, pero por otro, esta tenía una manta con una gran letra N bordada. Los tres sabían bien qué significaba esa insignia y, por ello, le tenían desconfianza. Más aun cuando el animal empezó a acercarse, bajando la cabeza, en señal que se preparaba para dar unos topes.

—Está enojada. Mejor alejémonos de ella —aconsejó el hechicero, pero eso no hacía falta decirlo según los chicos.

El caprino comenzó a atacar, concentrándose en el bandicut. Él logró eludirla con un salto preciso y, tan fuerte fue el atropello, que la bestia quedó a gran distancia del trío. Ellos, sin dudar, aprovecharon el momento para alejarse del aparente peligro y retomar el camino. El clima estaba húmedo, parecía que llovió hace poco. Eso ellos suponían ya que más adelante se encontraron con un gran charco de agua que ocupaba el ancho del sendero.

La única opción para cruzar era mojarse un poco. Los chicos se quejaron sobre el hecho de que Aku Aku no se ensuciaría así que, para equilibrar las cosas, ellos le salpicaron. Por supuesto, la máscara se enfadó ya que fue atacado con gran cantidad de agua puesto que el mismo llegaba a las rodillas de sus compañeros. Crash y Polar seguían con su juego y el nativo le hizo recordar a ellos su misión.

Finalmente, los jóvenes acordaron a que ya era suficiente pero, más bien se detuvieron porque algo le llamaba la atención. El ruido a chapoteos seguía en el ambiente a pesar de que el marsupial y el oso dejaron de salpicar al ser de madera. Ellos buscaron a qué se debía y lo que encontraron fue algo inusual. Nunca habían visto a un sapo de tales dimensiones: era del mismo tamaño que el osezno. Algo así no debía ser bueno.

—Intentaré hablar con ese sapo —decidió la máscara y se alejó de sus compañeros.

Aún en el agua, Crash y Polar esperaban a que regrese su guardián. Él volvió por donde vino con seriedad en su rostro. Le preguntaron con preocupación qué sucedía y la máscara tardó en responder; estaba muy pensativo.

—Es extraño, pero me parece que ese no es ningún sapo.

"¿Eh?", pensaron al mismo tiempo los chicos.

—Mejor será evitarlo. No tengo idea de qué será capaz. Crucen lo más rápido posible.

El evolucionado y el oso color nieve asintieron seriamente y emprendieron la carrera a toda marcha. El supuesto anfibio se aproximaba a ellos a saltos aunque más se dirigía hacia el mutante. El sapo saltó con intenciones de atrapar y tirarse encima del mutante; casi lo logra. Los tres pudieron alejarse de su atacante y del enorme charco de agua que dificultaba el caminar. También pudieron observar que el gran sapo no los seguía.

"Eso estuvo cerca, Crash", pensó el cachorro de oso mientras observaba a su amigo jadear después de la carrera. Aku Aku se encargó de traducir el mensaje.

El trío siguió adelante y escucharon algunos ruidos: familiares, como el sonido del agua que corre por el río, y no tanto, como el de arrastrar algo por las rocas. Caminando aún más, lograron darse cuenta de que sí había un río y, para atravesarlo, había un puente hecho con piedras. Aquello que era arrastrado se trataba de una espada, que un hombre llevaba y este se dirigía hacia ellos. Algo les decía que eso no era bueno.

Había algo extraño en ese hombre: vestía ropas que no conocían y por ello pensaron a que sería antiguo. Lo que no cuadraba era que tenía unos lentes de aumento, similares a los de los… Asistentes de laboratorio. Sí, sin duda era uno de esos androides de Cortex, vestido de una forma extraña, pero era uno de ellos. Una gran letra N volvió a aparecer en la ropa de ese androide, despejando así todas las dudas que tenían. El bandicut recordó que uno de estos lo electrocutó, así que debía tener cuidado con este.

Cuando este esclavo del N Team se aproximó lo suficiente, sin mediar palabra, levantó la pesada espada con intenciones de cortar en dos al anaranjado. Gracias a los reflejos que tenía, Crash dio un salto hacia atrás, quedándose fuera del alcance del metal filoso. De nuevo intentó atacar el androide y los tres lograron esquivar cada movimiento. En un momento oportuno, el marsupial mandó a volar a su enemigo con un giro tornado.

El robot se estrelló contra las rocas, lo que permitió que explotara en mil pedazos. Ahora que ellos se había deshecho de su enemigo, el equipo continuó con su viaje, atravesando el puente de piedra. De nuevo en el sendero de tierra, las piedras continuaban en su camino pero a los costados del mismo, formando una especie de pequeña muralla. Además, no sólo había eso en los costados: más adelante ellos pudieron divisar algunas tiendas de vivos colores. Eso quería decir que ya estaban cerca del pueblo.

Ellos no sabían cómo iban a reaccionar las personas al verlos; eso les causaba algo de temor. Debían pensar en otra cosa, en algo más agradable. Los chicos se concentraron en las mariposas que había cerca de allí, sin descuidar su caminata. No sólo había esos insectos coloridos revoloteando por ahí, sino también algunos pájaros del color del cielo. Polar los perseguía, tal como si fuera un perrito.

Crash también se sumó a la persecución por diversión, desatendiendo por un momento a la misión. Alguien debía ponerse en el papel de tutor responsable y eso recaía en Aku Aku.

—Vamos, chicos. Debemos seguir adelante. Ya dejen eso —pidió la máscara con amabilidad aunque disfrutaba verlos jugar a sus aliados.

Lo bueno era que Crash y Polar seguían hacia adelante pero sin mirar bien el camino. Sus juegos se vieron interrumpidos cuando notaron que se aproximaron más de sus enemigos recientes. Fue así que se volvieron a enfrentar a más cabras, más sapos y más asistentes de laboratorio. Afortunadamente, los desafíos fueron superados, sin embargo, las horas pasaban y los tres comenzaron a sentir cansancio.

—De acuerdo. Descansemos por un rato en este lugar —anunció el guardián.

Los chicos sonrieron y se acomodaron a un lado del camino, junto a una pared de piedra y a un portón de gruesos barrotes. El oso y el bandicut se acostaron en el pasto y, para que sea un buen descanso, el médico brujo hizo aparecer un par de frutas wumpa. El anaranjado y el blancuzco las devoraron y, luego de un momento, ellos ya estaban listos para seguir. Los tres volvieron al sendero y cruzaron el portón metálico que, por suerte, les permitía el paso.

Los buscadores caminaron con lentitud pero también con desconfianza. Por un momento, no había ningún enemigo a la vista pero, en medio de otro puente, había una persona vestida de azul. Eso llamó la atención de los _chicos_ _buenos_ y, al observarlo mejor, vieron que se trataba de un anciano (por la larga barba blanca) pero este tenía unos lentes similares a los de los asistentes de laboratorio. Algo no iba bien con aquel sujeto.

El equipo no se aproximó tanto a esa persona; estaban a unos cuatro metros. Sin embargo, este anciano movió su bastón, casi tan largo como su estatura, y unas chispas salieron de la punta, formando una bola de energía. Aquella energía iba tras ellos.

—¡Corran! —gritó Aku Aku, alarmando a los chicos—. Traten de esquivar esas chispas.

Por la desesperación, los jóvenes animales tomaron distintos caminos, buscando un refugio. El borde de piedra del camino los ayudó ya que, cuando las chispas tocaron esa especie de muralla, aquel perseguidor se desvaneció. El bandicut y el oso polar se asomaron de a poco para ver si ese anciano seguía allí, así como sus ataques. Este enemigo, al saber que no podía hacer mucho si ellos no salían de sus escondites, detuvo con su ofensiva.

Crash y Polar estaban confundidos: primero, no sabían qué fue aquello y, por ende, no tenían ni idea de cómo contraatacar. Se mantuvieron pensando aunque era difícil ya que no tenían mucho tiempo; tranquilamente, su enemigo podía acercarse y sus chispas podrían alcanzarlos. Una gallina tenía intenciones de cruzar el puente; mala idea, porque los tres pudieron ver cómo esa energía la convirtió en un sapo. Esto los atemorizó; menos mal que la máscara les había avisado.

—Ese no es ningún anciano —comenzó diciendo Aku Aku seriamente—. Es uno de esos asistentes de laboratorio vestido y con los poderes de un mago. Ese bastón es como una varita mágica. No sé cómo lo hicieron, pero hay que hacer algún plan para vencerlo.

"Yo lo distraeré mientras que Crash lo golpea", decidió el de pelaje blanco.

—Buena idea, Polar —dijo el antiguo hechicero de la isla N. Sanity y luego comunicó al anaranjado el plan.

El osezno respiró con fuerza, preparándose para salir a correr a toda velocidad. Dio una señal con su mirada y partió de inmediato. Él logró esquivar cada una de las bolas de energía y el androide se concentró en el cuadrúpedo tratando de atacarlo. El hecho en que Polar corría alrededor suyo, hizo que el mago se mareara y esa fue la oportunidad que esperaba el marsupial. También a toda velocidad, Crash corrió y se preparó para un giro tornado.

Accidentalmente, el tornado se llevó consigo la túnica azul con estrellas del mago así como su barba, que resultaba que era falsa. El trío miró de forma extraña al asistente de laboratorio que quedó sólo en ropa interior pero aun sosteniendo el bastón mágico. Ellos se fijaron en eso último y, cuando el androide se preparaba para lanzar otro hechizo, el Bandicoot atacó de nuevo, destrozando así a su enemigo y a su varita mágica.

Ahora que no había nadie estorbando en el camino, Crash, Aku Aku y Polar siguieron caminando pero, a poca distancia, se encontraron con más de los enemigos que se enfrentaron anteriormente. El blanquecino se libró de todas las cabras, tomando carrera y embistiendo con gran fuerza. Los caprinos quedaron noqueados después de un golpe. En cuanto a los supuestos sapos, sólo fueron eludidos pero, en una ocasión, uno de ellos logró atrapar al bandicut.

Crash tenía a ese gran sapo encima de él y el atacante se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su rostro. El marsupial desconocía las intenciones que tenía el anfibio pero sabía bien que no sería algo bueno. Él quería sacárselo de encima pero su enemigo tenía una gran fuerza.

—Aléjate de él —exclamó la máscara de madera e intentó inútilmente atacarlo.

El evolucionado se molestaba con él, ¿no era que tenía poderes? Fácilmente podría hacerlo volar lejos, ¿por qué no lo hacía? Su amigo, el oso, sí reaccionó como quería y mordió con fuerza una de las patas traseras del sapo hasta arrancársela. Fue así que notaron que se trataba de un sapo robótico. Después del extraño suceso, Polar volvió a morder pero, esta vez, para arrastrarlo y alejarlo de su compañero. Misión cumplida: logró salvarlo.

Aquel robot intentaba atacar de nuevo pero, en esta ocasión, era fácil evitarlo ya que se movía lentamente debido a que se arrastraba al no tener en buenas condiciones sus patas traseras. Fue así que los buscadores siguieron adelante, sin embargo, había algo que interrumpiría su viaje. Estaba anocheciendo y, desde luego, ellos tenían que buscar un refugio para pasar la noche.

Así que no sólo buscaban gemas y cristales, sino también, un lugar para descansar por un momento. Los enemigos volvieron a mantener ocupados a los tres habitantes de la isla N. Sanity, pero estos fueron vencidos. Aunque, por el cansancio que se comenzaba a sentir en los chicos, cada vez costaba más poder superar a esos secuaces. Además del agotamiento, el ambiente tampoco estaba de su lado: en el cielo comenzaron a aparecer nubes de tormenta.

Ya casi en la plena oscuridad con repentinos relámpagos que iluminaban el terreno, los tres no sabían qué hacer: no encontraban un buen lugar para refugiarse. A esto se suma el hecho de que empezaba a hacer frío. Polar estaba más acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas, con lo que no le fue un problema. No fue la misma situación para el bandicut, quien siguió caminando pero envolviéndose con sus brazos para mantener el calor. Pero, de repente escucharon algo…

—No tienen dónde quedarse, ¿verdad? Vengan, entren antes de que llueva.

Los tres buscaron de dónde provenía esa voz y se encontraron con una anciana, quien estaba en una tienda para vender artesanías. Eso fue sorpresivo para ambos lados: para el equipo fue un milagro que alguien quiera ayudarlos, y fue inesperado para ella que fuera la máscara mágica quien respondiera a sus preguntas. Fue así que ellos se mantuvieron a resguardo del mal tiempo y, de paso, consiguieron saber las novedades que ocurrían en el reino.

Como recompensa, Aku Aku hizo aparecer frutas wumpa por la amabilidad de la señora y, aun con la lluvia, los tres se marcharon a la mañana siguiente. Pasar por el sendero fue más complicado por su suelo tan blando. Había más cantidad de charcos de agua y los rayos pasaban muy cerca de ellos. Parecía que todo estaba en su contra pero ellos no debían descuidar su misión. Algo que llamaba la atención fue que una de las tiendas brillaba de una manera especial.

Crash, Aku Aku y Polar se acercaron con lentitud a dicho lugar y se encontraron con un hombre que tenía a la venta variados objetos. Precisamente, el comerciante tenía piezas hechas en metal y, lo que no se incluía a ese grupo, era que tenía una gema y un cristal. El hechicero fue quien negoció por las piedras y, a cambio de medicación que el hombre necesitaba, el equipo las consiguió.

También ayudó la promesa de que el reinado del terror de Cortex terminaría pronto y, ahora que tenían las piedras, era hora de tomar el comunicador y avisar a Coco que abra un portal para poder regresar. Ella lo llevó a cabo pero los tres debían caminar un poco más para encontrarse con el vórtice. Ahora, con el ánimo un poco mejor, el trío siguió avanzando, sin embargo, se detuvieron cuando vieron algo espantoso…


	4. Bajo presión

**¡Hola! ¡Gracias por sus _reviews!_**

**No sé qué decir así que nos vemos en los comentarios al final de este capítulo.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

BAJO PRESIÓN

Crash Bandicoot, Aku Aku y Polar nunca habían visto antes cosa tan espantosa: sí, era un asistente de laboratorio (los gruesos lentes lo delataban) pero este no tenía encima un simple disfraz como el anterior. Lo que tenía demás se trataba ni más ni menos que otra cabeza y, no sólo eso, también medía como tres metros de alto. De ancho no se quedaba atrás: casi podía ocupar todo el sendero. Lo peor de todo era que tenía en cada mano un garrote y, al notar la presencia de los enemigos, ese ser comenzó a demostrar que cualquiera que se acercara recibiría un duro golpe.

El trío se quedó alejado de ese monstruo mecánico, pensando en algún plan para poder vencerlo o lo que sea para esquivar ese obstáculo. Ellos estaban carentes de ideas así que se pusieron a estudiarlo a ese enemigo. Pudieron notar que era torpe con los pies, así que pensaron que no los perseguiría a gran velocidad. También observaron que se intercalaba los golpes al aire, sucediendo de un garrote a la vez. El plan era pasar cuando el golpe no pasara en el costado que iban a utilizar.

Debían ser rápidos, cuestión que no era un problema para el chico de pelaje blanco, y fue entonces que él pasó del otro lado del camino como un rayo. Ahora era el turno del bandicut, quien no estaba bien decidido; le atemorizaba un poco ese androide de dos cabezas y sus garrotes que se movían a gran velocidad. Siempre que estaba a punto de cruzar, ya era tarde y eso le sucedió como unas cuantas veces.

A pesar de las indicaciones que le daba su guardián en cuanto al momento de cruzar, el marsupial dudaba hasta que se dio ánimos a sí mismo y corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitían. Iba bien pero el suelo húmedo por la lluvia presentaba un riesgo: sus pies podían quedar atrapados o incluso podía resbalarse y quedar justo donde podía ser lanzado como una pelota de golf.

La primera opción no sucedió pero sí la otra. El médico brujo abrió grandes sus ojos por la sorpresa así como el osezno: Crash cayó de panza al suelo. Sin embargo, debido a que se patinó, el evolucionado se deslizó quedándose fuera del alcance de los golpes y del monstruo bicéfalo. El bandicut lo logró aunque no de la forma que esperaba. Él llegó al lado de su amigo quien lo recibió con una sonrisa burlona pero intentó ayudarlo a reincorporarse.

Para Crash eso no fue gracioso: tuvo suerte de salir sano y salvo, aunque su pecho y abdomen quedaron embarrados. Algo incómodo para él a pesar de que le gustaba tirarse al suelo a descansar o cavar en la arena como si fuera un perro. Él trató de limpiarse pero le fue complicado. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que la lluvia le ayude un poco, sabiendo que podría resfriarse si su exposición ante esta duraba mucho tiempo.

—Vamos, Crash. Cambia esa cara —le pedía el hechicero algo divertido, con lo que el silencioso lo miró con aun más enfado—. Ya casi estamos cerca del vórtice.

Por un lado, su tutor tenía razón: ya tenían las piedras de energía de esta zona y ya casi estaba a punto de reencontrarse con su hermanita, pero el mal tiempo y la suciedad que tenía encima hacía que su sonrisa típica de oreja a oreja no apareciera por el momento. Resoplaba de vez en cuando a modo de protesta pero lo único que lo alegró fue que encontraron unas luces extrañas y de colores o, mejor dicho, el portal.

Los tres se dejaron absorber por esas fuerzas y así por fin dejaron de estar en la época medieval. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ellos se encontraron con la bandicut rubia, quien les sonreía, mas dejó de hacerlo al ver la nueva apariencia de su hermano. La chica lo miró con rareza: de por sí, los tres se veían mal, algo mojados y Polar con sus patas un poco embarradas, pero no se lo esperaba a que fuera su hermano quien ganara el concurso de _quién se veía peor_.

—Pero, ¿qué les pasó? —preguntó la chica, exagerando un poco su preocupación.

—Es que había un clima terrible en ese lugar —respondió Aku Aku algo desanimado.

—Bueno, entonces súbanse a la plataforma para que regresen a casa. Pueden descansar un rato pero vuelvan enseguida.

—¿Ir a casa?

—Sí, y no se olviden de traer lo necesario para la siguiente zona de búsqueda. ¿Sí?

Los tres asintieron levemente y caminaron con pesadez a la otra plataforma, la que se conectaba con la isla N. Sanity. Se ubicaron en el centro de la misma y el bandicut alzó el pulgar en señal de que ya estaban listos para viajar. En un instante, ellos se encontraron en medio de la selva y, debido a que eso los animó, fueron con más prisa hacia el hogar Bandicoot. Bien como había dicho _la cerebro_ del grupo, Crash y Polar tenían intenciones de descansar por un momento, aunque primero debían darse un baño.

Luego de sacarse la tierra de encima, el marsupial fue a descansar en el sillón y el oso en la alfombra. Rápidamente, ambos se quedaron dormidos y el guardián de madera tuvo que permitirlo, mientras tanto, él fue por las cosas que necesitarían después. Pasó como media hora y ese fue el momento de despertarlos. Desde luego, los chicos se resistieron pero no querían escuchar a la chica del overol enfurecida, así que no tuvieron otra alternativa que levantarse.

Los tres se dirigieron de nuevo a la plataforma trasportadora, no sin olvidar las cosas necesarias. Ellos volvieron a encontrarse con la rubia, quien parecía algo molesta pero trató de verse con buen humor. Ahora los tres se veían un poco mejor y se aproximaron lentamente hacia ella. Por su parte, Coco les dio un vistazo rápido y con una sonrisa, luego bajó su vista para concentrarse en su _laptop_.

—Qué bien que ya están aquí de nuevo —dijo sin siquiera levantar su mirada—. Ya está todo en orden. Ya puedes ponerte el equipo, hermano mayor.

Fue algo complicado para el anaranjado llevar a cabo esa tarea: nunca lo había visto antes y, por lo tanto, no sabía qué hacer con eso. La chica tuvo que abandonar por un rato su tarea para ayudar a su hermano y, mientras tanto, le decía las instrucciones. También le contó que, en esta ocasión, el joven Polar no podía acompañarlos, cuestión que entristeció un poco al chico de los guantes de motociclista.

—Buena suerte, hermano mayor —comunicó la joven con una sonrisa y con un abrazo que tomó por sorpresa al muchacho—. Ten mucho cuidado.

Coco se alejó de él a pasos lentos, volviendo donde dejó su computadora portátil. Nuevamente volvió a verse el gesto que dice ya estamos listos y Crash y Aku Aku desaparecieron de la vista de la rubia y del chico de pelaje blanco…

Algo que no esperaba el bandicut ni en sueños era aparecer de repente en el medio del océano. Esto definitivamente lo asustó y comenzó a patalear, intentando sin lograr nada tratar de salir de ahí. El ser de madera, quien flotaba a escasos centímetros del agua, trataba de calmarlo. Por un tiempo, no lo lograba, sin embargo, al acostumbrarse un poco, el anaranjado empezó a flotar con calma pero aun con preocupación en su rostro.

Luego de un curso acelerado de cómo utilizar el equipo de buceo a cargo de Aku Aku, el evolucionado no estaba muy seguro pero quería seguir adelante. Sin más, el marsupial contó hasta tres y se sumergió con lentitud a tal profundidad hasta tocar el suelo submarino. El paisaje submarino era toda una novedad para él; algo muy distinto a la acostumbrada selva en donde vivía. Lo primero que observó fue un cardumen de coloridos y pequeños peces que pasaban cerca de él sin ningún miedo.

—Vamos, Crash. Hay que seguir adelante —avisó el médico brujo, tratando de llamar la atención del anaranjado, quien se concentraba en jugar con los peces.

"Es que nunca los había visto de esta manera", se defendió aunque luego notó algo. "Espera, ¿puedes hablar bajo el agua?"

—Sí, pero no cambies el tema. Además, no todos los peces son inofensivos —informó, mas obtuvo una expresión de interrogación por parte de su aliado—. Es verdad, Crash. Como aquel que se está aproximando.

Al voltear para ver de qué estaba hablando Aku Aku, el bandicut observó que se estaba acercando un tiburón, algo más grande que él. Pero lo que le importaba no era su tamaño, sino la gran cantidad de dientes que iban tras él. No sabía qué hacer y le quedaba poco tiempo para pensar, sin embargo, el marsupial logró eludirlo al momento justo. El escualo venía de vuelta y se notaba que estaba más enfadado. Esto atemorizó al mutante, quien emprendió la huida.

Crash Bandicoot nadaba con desesperación y el pez se acercaba peligrosamente; casi estuvo a punto de morder una de las patas de rana que tenía. Parecía que iba a ser perseguido hasta el fin y la huida lo estaba agotando; no podía mantenerse así por mucho tiempo. Pensó en algún plan, pero era muy arriesgado. Para sorpresa del ser de madera y plumas, el anaranjado se detuvo para enfrentarse al tiburón.

—Crash, ¿qué haces? —preguntó, mas no obtuvo respuesta.

El mutante ignoró a su guardián y miró desafiante a su perseguidor; esperaba el momento indicado y esa mirada de furia no intimidaba de ninguna forma al pez. El enemigo abrió su boca lleno de dientes puntiagudos a señal de que ya estaba preparado para comerse al bandicut pero sus planes no se pudieron llevar a cabo ya que un fuerte golpe lo dejó inconsciente y lo empujó a gran distancia.

Dicho golpe fue causado por un giro tornado hecho por el casi bocado anaranjado, quien al principio no sabía bien si podía atacar como acostumbraba bajo el agua. Aku Aku se sorprendió y felicitó al chico por su hazaña, sin embargo, éste último no respondió nada; algo captaba su atención. Unas grandes esferas de metal con púas se acercaban lentamente y ambos no sabían de qué se trataba. Aquellas puntas no daban buena espina así que ellos optaron por esquivarlas y continuar su viaje.

—Todo parece ser malo por acá. Trata de eludir cualquier cosa —aconsejó con seriedad aunque reía por dentro ya que el visor que tenía el anaranjado hacía a sus ojos más saltones.

Más adelante se encontraron con otro pez que les llamó la atención: era anaranjado y tenía unas espinas en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el chico recordó las palabras del hechicero y se propuso a seguirlas y esquivó a la criatura marina. Pero algo que no se lo esperaba era que ese pez se inflara y expusiera sus espinas. Ante eso, Crash apresuró su marcha y el pez globo iba tras él pero, como lo perseguía con lentitud, el chico pudo alejarse considerablemente.

El camino se estaba poniendo más estrecho y, al final del mismo, había una especie de entrada hecha con metal. Como no había otra opción más que seguir por allí dentro y porque Aku Aku le indicaba que ese era el único camino, los dos tuvieron que entrar al túnel de paredes amarillentas. Al poca distancia, ellos observaron que había como una compuerta giratoria y, que en ocasiones, no se podía pasar, ya sea porque bloqueaba el camino y porque emanaba corrientes eléctricas.

La máscara de madera pasó primero como demostración de lo que debía hacer para pasar. Él espero el momento justo para no ser tocado por la electricidad ni tampoco ser aplastado por esa compuerta y, en un espacio seguro, le dio una señal a su compañero a modo de que ahora era su turno. El bandicut se encontraba de nuevo algo atemorizado pero tenía en mente su misión y fue por ello que se decidió a enfrentar esto también. La compuerta le permitía el paso; momento que aprovechó para nadar y seguir el movimiento giratorio. Si se quedaba atrás, sería marsupial achicharrado.

Notando el peligro que tenía detrás de él Crash logró llegar al lado de su guardián con el corazón agitado. Luego de tranquilizarse, los buscadores debían seguir pero, en esta ocasión, debían ir hacia abajo, siguiendo por un ancho tubo. La estructura metálica no se vio más y, en su lugar, había pequeñas cavernas hechas con roca. Aquello se trataba de los refugios de algunas morenas, quienes tenían la intención de atacar al anaranjado.

Sin salir por completo de sus guaridas, estas criaturas marinas intentaban morder a Crash en el momento que pasaba cerca de estas. Debido al peligro, el marsupial se dirigió hacia abajo a toda velocidad y girando, de esta forma, los peces que se acercaban recibirían un duro golpe. Fue así que él se sacó de encima a estos enemigos, sin embargo, al fondo había algo esperándole: otra de esas esferas de metal con púas.

Recordando lo que le había pasado el año anterior y los datos de Coco, el chico supuso que esa cosa metálica se trataba de una mina. Así que, con más razón aun, él nadó rápidamente para estar fuera del alcance de ese artefacto explosivo. Lo logró, mas tenía en mente que más peligros se avecinarían. De nuevo ambos se toparon con otro pez globo y ellos aprovecharon su lento nadar para escabullirse. Con el tiburón fue más complicado, sin embargo, pudieron sacárselo de encima.

—Es muy raro —dijo de repente Aku Aku, mientras que él y su aliado nadaban—. Me parece que los peces globo no son de atacar. Aquí hay algo raro…

Crash pensó por un momento en esas palabras, sin embargo, él tenía mayores preocupaciones, como al reencontrase con otra tubería metálica. Se adentraron a esta ni más y, otra vez, el camino que debían seguir era ir hacia abajo. Estas bajadas le hacían sentir cada vez más intranquilo ya que quería volver a la vieja y seca tierra. Algo que les tomó por sorpresa era que había unas hélices en el techo y estas se activaron. El ir hacia abajo era facilitado por estas ya que los empujaban.

El evolucionado y el hechicero tocaron nuevamente el fondo del ancho tubo y continuaron observando un ambiente más natural. Además de la flora y fauna aparentemente inofensiva, también percibieron a la misma especie de peces que los atacaron hace poco. Cada uno de estos fue eludido o golpeado con más giro tornado, así como a las minas. Sin embargo, algo más captó la atención del chico: un artefacto que tenía forma de cabeza de pez.

Crash lo sujetó y esa máquina comenzó a llevarlo; no tenía que nadar más aunque sí guiarlo. Él lo detuvo justo antes de impactar con una mina e, investigando un poco más al aparato, oprimió un botón que servía para disparar pequeños torpedos. La esfera metálica quedó reducida a chatarra y fue así que logró deshacerse de esos explosivos. Ahora su viaje se hacía más llevadero pero, entre una gran cantidad de corales, pudo notar cierta luz conocida.

* * *

**Bueno, al final fue lo que muchos adivinaron... Era ese troll o como se llame. Esto me llamó la atención y, ¿estoy haciendo una historia predecible? Pero creo que tal vez será porque conocen bien el juego.**

**En fin, con lo que dijo Crystalchan2D, ¿el fic no era interesante? Sin embargo, estoy agregando otras cosas a la historia así no se convierte en una simple adaptación del juego. Gracias por volver.**

**Y Sile, ¿en serio? Porque a veces pienso que tal vez no me expreso bien ni en las peleas ni en ningún lado.**

**Próximo capítulo, la semana que viene, si Dios quiere y si hay Internet, porque el capítulo ya está escrito.**

_**Bye!**_


	5. Dos grandes imperios

**¡Hola! Perdón por la demora; me re olvidé que tenía que publicar ayer :'(**

**¡Gracias por sus _reviews_!**

**_chreisthewolf07:_ sí, la verdad es que me gustaría incluir a las reliquias pero no sé cómo. Ya se me ocurrirá algo...**

**_Yuna-Tidus-Love:_ :D ya que los torpedos son ilimitados, a aprovecharlo :D**

**_Crystalchan2D:_ sí, :( y como me costaba conseguir las reliquias en ese lugar. Qué susto, ¿así que no te gusta tanto el Crash 2? Comprendo. Cuando jugaba, extrañaba el doble salto, entre otras cosas.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

DOS GRANDES IMPERIOS

Sí, efectivamente aquella luz conocida y rosada se trataba de un cristal. Esto alegró a Crash y Aku Aku, sin embargo había un problema: el arrecife de coral no lo permitía retirar fácilmente. La piedra de energía estaba atrapada y los buscadores no sabían qué hacer para obtenerla. El bandicut se quedó pensando luego de un inútil intento de quitar los corales con todas las fuerzas de sus manos, hasta que sus ojos verdes se volvieron hacia la máquina que había encontrado.

Al notar que su guardián no hacía nada para solucionar el problema, el marsupial apuntó dicho aparato hacia los corales y oprimió el botón para que pueda salir el torpedo. Ya cuando era tarde, por su mente cruzó la idea de que el impacto podría ser demasiado para la piedra rosada y, por consiguiente, se podría romper. El hechicero también se veía preocupado y ambos sólo esperaron a que el coral fuera destruido. Finalmente sucedió y la luz del cristal fue oculta por burbujas y los trozos de coral que se disipaban lentamente.

Por un momento, ellos sintieron temor al no ver de nuevo los destellos rosados, sin embargo, al acercarse a la zona de impacto, el chico comenzó a escarbar. El médico brujo también se aproximó y temía que su compañero le mostraría el cristal en varios pedazos. Afortunadamente eso no sucedió y Crash tenía en sus manos a la piedra intacta; sonreía por ello aunque no se notaba al tener el regulador en la boca.

—Bien hecho, Crash —felicitó la máscara y puso a resguardo el cristal—. Vamos, tenemos que seguir adelante.

El bandicut asintió con lentitud y se aferró a la máquina símil pez para facilitar su viaje. Durante el mismo, él descubrió que otro botón del aparato daba un impulso fuerte aunque corto; ideal para atacar a aquellos peces que lo odiaban sin razón alguna. Fue así que los dos avanzaron mucho pasando por más de los inconvenientes que conocieron pero que se estaban complejizando. Algo nuevo fue que observaron que en el suelo había unas hélices que creaban unos fuertes torbellinos.

Pasaba poco tiempo entre la calma y el tornado y, cuando el bandicut se decidía a seguir el camino, era arrastrado hacia atrás. Varias veces le había ocurrido lo mismo y la solución a sus problemas era esa máquina: con una propulsión en el momento justo, él logró llegar hacia el otro lado. Todo marchaba bien, sin embargo, no había rastro alguno de la gema. Hasta que de repente, ambos encontraron un camino bifurcado: uno hacia arriba y el otro seguía derecho.

"Vamos hacia arriba, ¿no, Aku Aku?", preguntó el bandicut con señas, esperando a que su amigo le dijera que sí y así poder finalmente salir del agua.

—No, Crash. Siento la presencia de la gema hacia abajo. No te preocupes, la piedra está cerca y luego iremos hacia arriba.

El evolucionado lo miró con tristeza, poniendo su mejor cara de súplica, aunque luego cambió de parecer al oír que la piedra estaba cerca. Los buscadores continuaron viajando, sin embargo, el mutante pudo observar que la oscuridad avanzaba paulatinamente. Él quiso apresurar el paso, pero sus enemigos se lo impedían. La situación no era la mejor: la oscuridad, los enemigos y el hecho de que habían ido por un camino sin salida.

—Aquí, Crash —indicó la máscara mágica, llamando la atención del nombrado, quien se veía muy nervioso—. ¿Puedes disparar esa cosa hacia allá?

El marsupial no sabía de qué hablaba su compañero hasta que vio lo que él señalaba: unas rocas, y de entre estas, se filtraba una luz de color rojo. Los ánimos volvieron al mutante y apuntó la máquina para así disparar el torpedo. Una vez hecho, surgió un temblor que parecía que todo iba a caerse, sin embargo, esto no pasó a mayores. Una vez todo en calma, el bandicut volvió a la tarea de escarbar hasta que finalmente logró dar con la gema roja.

Ahora tenía lugar el viaje de regreso y de escape del mundo submarino. Durante el mismo, las dificultades eran mayores y a esto se le agregaba el hecho de que Crash tenía poco oxígeno en el tanque. Las situaciones desesperantes lo llevaron a consumir más de la cuenta y, por ello, ambos debían darse prisa. Por fin, ambos lograron ver que se estaban aproximando a la superficie y justo a tiempo de que el aire comprimido se acabara. Un vórtice, a pocos centímetros sobre el agua, los llevó de nuevo a la sala del _Time Twister_.

—¡Crash! —exclamó con alegría su hermana, y se levantó del suelo para ayudarlo.

El bandicut forzó una sonrisa a pesar de que estaba feliz por haber regresado. Lo único que él quería era sacarse de una vez el agua salada que parecía que le había entrado hasta los huesos. Por ello, lo primero que hizo su hermana fue arrojarle con fuerza una toalla, la cual resultó como un duro golpe. El joven oso también se acercó a su amigo y le ladró de contento. El equipo Bandicoot estaba de nuevo reunido, aunque por poco tiempo.

El chico de ojos verdes se encontraba agotado: entre la lluvia de la edad media y el buceo de gran profundidad, lo dejaron con los ánimos al piso. Estaba muerto de frío, pese a que estuvo nadando en aguas tropicales, por ello permaneció abrigado con la toalla por mucho tiempo. Coco había notado eso y supuso a que ahora ella tenía que encargarse de la búsqueda. Ella averiguó cuál era la siguiente zona y, justamente, era la que a ella le tocaba.

—Aku Aku, ¿ya estás listo? —preguntó la chica, sin embargo algo le llamó la atención: una gran pantalla que, ni siquiera notaron antes, se encendió de repente. Luego de la interferencia, algo feo apareció.

—¡Crash! ¡Coco! Robar cristales bonitos. Tiny recuperar en arena de gladiadores —exclamó el tigre de Tasmania, asustando al equipo con su voz grave.

Luego de esto, la pantalla se apagó por arte de magia así como también los accesos a otras zonas de búsqueda. El rostro de la dueña de la _laptop_ mostraba confusión y rápidamente comenzó a teclear con desesperación.

—¿Qué sucede, Coco? —interrogó la máscara mágica con preocupación. Ella tardó en responder.

—Al parecer, no nos queda otra alternativa que ir hacia donde ese Tiny dijo —respondió ella de mala gana y dando un resoplido al final.

En menos de un segundo, el bandicut recordó su fatídica pelea con ese mutante musculoso, quien maltrató a su mejor amigo. La simple idea de ir a enfrentarlo de nuevo había hecho que el anaranjado se aferrara más a su toalla y se tirara al piso en señal de que no quería ir. Sin embargo, él no podía ni en sueños permitir que vaya su hermana en su lugar a pelear con ese monstruo, así que no tenía otra opción que aceptar la propuesta. Crash se levantó y su expresión había cambiado por completo.

"Debo ir, antes de que la situación empeore", pensó el chico de ojos verdes con decisión.

—No, Crash. Debes descansar —se interpuso Coco luego de oír la traducción, aunque no le hacía tanta falta.

—Él dice que si ellos pudieron bloquear los demás caminos, bien podrían dar marcha atrás a todo nuestro avance —explicó Aku Aku algo sorprendido así como la rubia.

—Bien, hermano mayor, pero ten mucho cuidado.

La chica del overol se veía muy triste y lo único que podía hacer era dar un abrazo a su hermano y desearle buena suerte. Polar la acompañó ya que el anaranjado no le permitió que lo ayudara en esta ocasión, con lo que se quedó muy preocupado. El vórtice ya estaba listo y con pasos lentos se fue acercando Crash junto con su guardián. Fue así que en un instante, el mutante y la máscara mágica desaparecieron de allí para aparecer en un distinto lugar.

Para suerte del bandicut, ambos se encontraron en medio de una llanura en pleno día: nada de mal tiempo ni agua en ninguna forma. A lo lejos se podía ver civilización y, como había dicho el mutante secuaz de Cortex, los dos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia allá. Cada vez más los edificios crecían en número y tamaño, y mientras que el chico de los guantes de motociclista degustaba una wumpa, los pueblerinos los miraban con extrañeza.

Luego de tanto caminar, los ánimos del marsupial mejoraron ya que, a pesar de que le esperaba nada más y nada menos que un combate, el día soleado le hizo bien. El dulzor de la fruta también ayudó y ahora se sentía con más energías. Por ahora, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que, luego de tantos palacios y demás construcciones impresionantes, el mutante y el hechicero se toparon con cierto edificio circular con numerosos arcos.

Estaban perdidos. Crash, por su parte, rascó su cabello castaño rojizo en señal de que estaba confundido y, mientras tanto, Aku Aku le pidió que se quedara en ese lugar para averiguar unas cosas. La tarea de investigación se veía complicada ya que más bien la máscara flotante asustaba a la gente. Después de insistir sin ningún buen resultado, el médico brujo regresó resignado al lado de su aliado. El bandicut empezó a molestarse con él y con sí mismo: todo porque no podía hablar.

—Es cierto… —dijo de repente el ser de madera—. Si mi hermano está cerca, creo que puedo sentir su presencia.

"¿Crees que puedes?", le reclamó su compañero fastidiado con los brazos cruzados.

—Sí, ya sé dónde está —respondió después de un momento de meditación.

La máscara vudú guio al evolucionado hacia el interior de la construcción circular y, después de pasar por varios pasillos, ambos llegaron a un lugar abierto. Ellos estaban en medio de un anfiteatro y la gente ya estaba en sus lugares para ver el espectáculo. Crash, distraído al estar rodeado de tantas personas, no se fijó que su aliado sólo observaba una cosa: un palco. Al tratar de averiguar qué estaba viendo él, allí los encontró: estaba Cortex, saludando a la gente con una mano; Uka Uka allí cerca y un furioso Tiny Tiger.

—Ya era hora de que te aparecieras, Crash Bandicoot —exclamó el científico amarillento con un altavoz—. Esto será sencillo: una simple pelea. Si Tiny gana, me darás los cristales; si tú ganas, bueno… no creo que suceda eso. Supongo que está demás decir que no hace falta que esa máscara intervenga, o sino, las cosas se podrán feas para ti.

Luego de esto, se empezaron a asomar un centenar de asistentes de laboratorio vestidos y armados como gladiadores. Esto demostró que si no cumplían con las exigencias, el bandicut se tendría que enfrentar a todo un ejército. El anaranjado tenía un mal presentimiento pero ahora debía concentrarse. Pelear contra Tiny era un desafío, sin embargo, las cosas se ponían peor cuando el falso felino tomó un tridente y saltó a la arena. El secuaz de Cortex avanzaba a saltos, apuntando su arma hacia el chico de ojos verdes.

Gracias a sus reflejos y a su agilidad, el bandicut lograba salir ileso ante esos ataques aunque el tigre de Tasmania no se quedaba atrás; casi lograba su objetivo. Ya que Crash eludía los ataques, el tigre solamente clavaba su arma en la tierra. En una ocasión, el tridente quedó atrapado y a su portador se le dificultó retirarla. Ese fue el momento en que el chico de los _jeans_ aprovechó para contraatacar, golpeando a su enemigo con un giro tornado.

Debido al fuerte golpe, el mutante de dientes afilados permaneció un rato en el suelo. Sabía que su plan no iba muy bien así que optó por el _plan b_. Él se levantó en un salto y, con otro, llegó al primer escalón de las gradas, justo sobre una serie de puertas. Luego de un fuerte rugido, cada una de las puertas se abrieron, y el bandicut no se esperaba lo que saldría de allí. Aparecieron en escena seis feroces leones que iban directo hacia el bandicut; lo único que él pensaba era en huir.

"Esto no es justo", se decía el anaranjado mientras corría de un lado a otro, tratando de idear algún plan.

Crash podía escuchar las risas siniestras del mutante enemigo y no lo soportaba. Cambió su accionar de repente y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia uno de los leones. Saltó bien alto y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de este felino. El resultado: noqueó al león con un fuerte pisotón. Los demás fueron también atacados: algunos quedaron desmayados y otros se atemorizaron. Tiny, Cortex y Uka Uka no lo podían creer, y como las cosas no iban bien, el primero retomó su ataque de saltos con tridente.

El tigre atacaba sin piedad y las energías del evolucionado silencioso se iban agotando, con lo que se ganó varias cortaduras superficiales pero dolorosas. Nuevamente, el tridente quedó atrapado y Tiny en el suelo luego de un duro golpe. Luego de un rugido de furia, otros seis leones aparecieron y, aun con la respiración agitada, Crash se encargó de la tarea de deshacerse de estas bestias. Cada vez más costaba sacarse de encima a esas feroces bestias, sin embargo, el bandicut lo lograba.

—Es tu última oportunidad, Tiny. ¡Acábalo de una buena vez! —le gritó Neo con ira.

El mutante de las pulseras metálicas asintió y de un salto fue a abalanzarse contra el chico de los ojos verdes. Ya casi le era imposible escapar de los arponazos a este último hasta que tuvo su oportunidad para dejar fuera de combate a su rival. Tiny cayó con pesadez al suelo luego de recibir el golpe del torbellino de Crash y, cuando el hombre de la frente marcada ordenó a los androides atacar, un vórtice apareció de la nada, absorbiendo a un lastimado bandicut y a la máscara mágica.

Una vez reunido el equipo Bandicoot, se procedió a curar las cortaduras de Crash y, ahora sí, se merecía un buen descanso. Luego de un largo tiempo, había que continuar con el plan.

—Aku Aku, ¿ya estás listo para irnos? —preguntó la chica con decisión, con lo que la máscara asintió seriamente. Luego de esto, le entregó su _laptop_ a su hermano y procedió a explicarle—. Cuando yo te llame por el comunicador, presiona este botón y así podremos regresar. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

El marsupial asintió, demostrando no estar tan ofendido por la explicación que parecía que era destinada para un niño de preescolar. Él le sonrió para señalarle que todo estaría bien y ella lo abrazó para despedirse. A pesar de esto, Crash estaba preocupado: era la primera búsqueda de su hermanita y le hubiera encantado acompañarla, pero estaba el hechicero que la cuidaría bien. Ella también mostraba intranquilidad en su rostro, sin embargo, se subió a la plataforma y desapareció.

Al abrir sus ojos, Coco observó que ya no estaba en la misma habitación que su hermano mayor, sino que se encontraba sobre un suelo de ladrillos que formaban una larga muralla. Luego de adaptarse al nuevo ambiente, la chica se decidió a dar marcha con la búsqueda y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Su guardián la seguía; asegurándose de que no había ningún peligro para la rubia. Ambos siguieron avanzando, sin embargo se detuvieron al ver un gran obstáculo.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Aku Aku? —preguntó la bandicut algo molesta—. Debíamos ir más tarde; cuando terminaran la muralla.

—Tienes razón, Coco. Lo que hay aquí es un enorme pozo que dudo que puedas saltarlo. De todos modos, hay algo que me preocupa más que eso —dijo seriamente y se volteó señalando el camino de regreso.


	6. Expreso oriental

**¡Hola! Perdón por demorar. Ahora fue por falta de Internet.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews a chreisthewolf07 y a Yuna-Tidus-Love!**

**La verdad es que por medio de reviews es que me entero si alguien va leyendo.**

**Espero seguir actualizando más o menos a tiempo ahora que ya empecé las clases porque me hace sentir mal cuando no puedo cumplir con mis palabras.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

EXPRESO ORIENTAL

—¿Qué sucede, Aku Aku?

La chica del overol azul claro volteó su vista despacio con algo de temor y no se esperaba ver tal cosa: no sabía por qué pero había, en medio del camino, un pequeño tigre que avanzaba hacia ellos. Se notaba que era cachorro, sin embargo, alcanzaba la misma altura de Coco (si se ponía en dos patas, por supuesto). Con una mirada fija y con pasos seguros, el felino caminaba tranquilamente y esto intimidaba a la rubia.

La situación empeoró aún más cuando de repente el animal atigrado se echó a correr a toda velocidad. La máscara de madera se interpuso en su camino y así evitar que arrollara a la adolescente, mas no esperaba escuchar ciertos pensamientos.

El cachorro bajó su velocidad cada vez más y Aku Aku se fue a un costado, permitiéndole al chico llegar hasta Coco. Por ello, la bandicut se asustó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, estando a milímetros del gran abismo. Ella se defendería de no ser porque se enfrentaría a una bestia, así que dejó que el animal se le acerque esperando lo peor. Sin embargo, nada malo sucedió: el tigre se acercó y le ronroneó a la chica. Todo era confusión en la mente de Coco.

—Él nos ayudará, Coco —le comentó el hechicero, luego de que la anaranjada abría sus ojos para encontrarse con un felino sonriente—. Su nombre es Pura.

—¡Pero qué susto me dieron! —fue lo primero que exclamó ella, entre enfadada y asustada, aunque luego cambió su actitud—. ¿En verdad que nos ayudarás?

A eso, Pura asintió. Ahora que ya no había ningún peligro, Coco abrazó a su nuevo aliado y esto le recordó cuando su hermano conoció a Polar. Luego de "conversar" por un momento con el tigrecito, los tres ya estaban listos para seguir adelante. La chica rubia se subió a la espalda del atigrado y, este último, tomó carrera y saltó fácilmente el enorme pozo.

A los costados de la muralla, había insignias y demás cosas que hacían sugerir que estaban en China. Algo que ellos conocían bien era que en algunos de estos adornos estaba el rostro del emperador y que justamente se trataba de Cortex. Otra cosa que les daba repulsión fue que vieron a los asistentes de laboratorio, trabajando y defendiendo a la construcción. Era el momento de ser más veloces y así evitar a los androides.

Además de estos secuaces del N Team, los tres también debían eludir más pozos y pesadas carretas con barriles. Pura avanzaba veloz con lo que a los robots con ropas típicas del lugar no les daba tiempo a reaccionar. Había varios de los asistentes de laboratorio acomodando ladrillos en el suelo y estos fueron nada más que obstáculos a eludir. Algo que no resultaba tan peligroso eran las cometas que se encontraban amarradas cerca del camino. El tigre tuvo que esquivarlas también porque, cuando chocó con una de estas, le obstaculizaron la vista por un momento.

Otro cometa en el sendero fueron con diseños de dragón que, sorpresivamente, se movían como si estuvieran vivos. Estos dragones de papel surgían de a los costados de la muralla y subían y bajaban con el fin de impedir el paso. El nuevo aliado tuvo que tener los ojos bien abiertos para así cambiar de dirección según se moviera el enemigo. Para complicar las cosas, los cometas se movían de manera distinta, con lo que había ocasiones en la que Coco debía agacharse para evitar causar problemas.

Lo bueno fue que más adelante desaparecieron los cometas-dragones. El camino tenía una subida y, aprovechando la inclinación, empezaron a rodar barriles con lo que el atigrado debía saltar alto para poder seguir avanzando. De nuevo en un sendero por un rato llano, reaparecieron los androides pero, esta vez, sí estaban dispuestos a atacar. Estos venían equipados con armas, aunque algo primitivas. Una vara larga giraba en las manos de cada uno de los esbirros del N Team y luego se detenían por un intento por golpear al cachorro.

—¡No! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó la bandicut asustada al ver lo que venía.

—Hacia arriba. El cristal está allí —respondió Aku Aku con seriedad.

Pura también escuchó esas palabras pero aún no sabía cómo iba a llegar a la parte del camino donde había un nivel arriba. Luego de otro de tantos pozos que había, la solución a sus problemas se presentó así sólo: uno de los asistentes de laboratorio estaba sosteniendo una plataforma inclinada que el tigre usó como trampolín. De un sólo salto, los tres llegaron al nivel de arriba y por poco no se estrellaron contra la piedra rosada ya que Coco reaccionó rápido y la tomó.

—¡Tenemos el cristal!

La felicidad por haber completado en parte su misión fue interrumpida debido a otro androide, quien trató de frenar al tigre. Pura, por su parte, frunció el ceño y se dispuso a correr a más velocidad para empujar al enemigo. El camino de arriba era tan sólo un tramo corto, por esta razón, él aprovechó el abismo para darle un buen golpe al robot. El asistente de laboratorio salió despedido por los aires y el tigre de Bengala no olvidó que para él también se venía una caída.

Coco lanzó un grito de temor, sin embargo, nada malo sucedió: su nuevo compañero aterrizó sin problemas. No fue lo mismo para el androide, quien dejó una huella tras su fuerte caída de espalda. La chica rubia se volteó y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el impacto. Al volver su vista hacia adelante, se encontró con que estaban cerca de otra de esas plagas robóticas: un asistente de laboratorio llevaba sobre sus hombros una vara larga. Esta no era para atacar, sino que este la estaba usando para llevar dos baldes.

Además el androide ni siquiera los estaba observando: iba en la misma dirección que ellos tres pero, por su lentitud (en comparación con el tigre), los buscadores de piedras de energía tuvieron que sobrepasarlo para seguir adelante. Unos pasos más delante, el trío volvió a enfrentarse con más de los enemigos que se encontraron con anterioridad. Además, el viaje se volvía más complicado ya que había mayor número de obstáculos. La cantidad de pozos aumentaba y sus bordes eran inestables.

A pesar de los múltiples estorbos en el camino, Pura no se detenía, aun incluso cuando se chocaba con las cometas. Por su parte, Coco estaba asustada: parecía que estaba dentro de un automóvil sin frenos; no sabía cómo su hermano había superado esto. Sin embargo, ella confiaba en su nuevo amigo ya que él le estaba ayudando y bastante. Sólo era cuestión de encontrar la gema y terminar así con su misión.

Algo estaba sucediendo: la velocidad del tigre disminuía cada vez más y, además, él respiraba con dificultad. Al parecer, Pura ya se había agotado y tenía razón de estarlo; él estuvo corriendo sin detenerse por un largo tiempo. Aku Aku ya había escuchado las quejas del cuadrúpedo y, aunque parecía imposible, estaba buscando un refugio al alcance. El atigrado se mantuvo caminando por un rato en una parte del sendero que no tenía tantos peligros, hasta que la chica pidió bajarse.

Pura siguió con su marcha, quejándose mediante maullidos apenas audibles, mientras que la bandicut fue caminando a su lado. Ella se sentía mal; a pesar de ser de gran utilidad en el equipo Bandicoot por sus conocimientos en informática, eso no le servía de mucho al enfrentarse directamente con el enemigo. Debía hacer algo para remediar su problema y, mientras iba pensando en ello, el hechicero llamó la atención.

—Supongo que podemos descansar allí.

Los jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas hacia el ser flotante y luego a eso que señalaba: otro de esas estructuras que estaban sobre el camino. Al principio, ellos descartaron esa idea, pero tuvieron que cambiar de parecer cuando un escuadrón de asistentes de laboratorio iba tras ellos. Pura fue el primero quien tomó carrera y saltó al trampolín para llegar hacia allá arriba aun con dolor en sus patas. Era el turno de Coco, quien no tenía la misma habilidad para saltar que su amigo, así que solamente sus manos alcanzaron el piso del nivel de arriba.

La bandicut apenas tenía fuerzas para sostenerse y en cualquier momento se caería. Sus delgados brazos le estaban doliendo mucho y por más que intentara, no conseguía subir por sí sola. En eso, Pura se acercó e intentó ayudar a la marsupial. Esto era complicado para él ya que no contaba con manos prensiles. A pesar de la adversidad, luego de tanto insistir, el tigre tomó con ambas patas uno de los brazos de la chica y consiguió subirla.

—… Gracias… Pura —dijo Coco, aun con la respiración agitada.

Una vez allí arriba los tres, ellos tenían un momento de tranquilidad que aprovecharon para descansar. Afortunadamente, los androides no tenían mucho ingenio para poder subir y alcanzar a sus enemigos; simplemente, se quedaron observando ya que en cualquier momento, ellos tendrían que bajar. Mientras que el tigrecito reposaba echado en el suelo, Coco se acercó a la orilla y pudo ver que abajo le esperaban los asistentes de laboratorio.

—¿No tienen nada mejor qué hacer? —se quejó la chica y luego regresó al lado de sus aliados.

Después de un almuerzo que consistía en frutas wumpas, tanto Pura como Coco se quedaron dormidos. El atigrado, pese a habitual alimentación carnívora, aceptó dicha comida debido por su contenido en azúcares. Mientras que los jóvenes descansaban, Aku Aku se mantuvo en vigilancia, sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo, los durmientes despertaron al notar un descenso de temperatura. La bandicut fue la primera quien notó esto y al despabilarse, no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¡No! ¡Ya es de noche! —gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas, despertando del todo a Pura y, sorpresivamente a la máscara—. ¡Aku Aku, se supone que estabas vigilando!, ¿acaso te quedaste dormido?

—No… —respondió con temor al encontrar a la hermana de Crash hecha toda una furia—. Estaba meditando. Al parecer perdí la noción del tiempo.

—¡No puede ser! —gruñó y con pasos fuertes observó de nuevo hacia abajo y aún seguían allí los asistentes de laboratorio, los cuales tenían los ojos iluminados cual robots que eran.

Con miles de estrellas en el firmamento nocturno y una gran luna llena, el trío continuó con su travesía. Debido al tiempo perdido, el tigre apresuró más su marcha obligando a la chica que tenía a cuestas que se aferrara más a él, a menos que quiera quedar desparramada por el suelo. A pesar de la oscuridad, ellos podían arreglárselas al contar con la luz de la luna, así que pudieron observar cada obstáculo que había en el camino.

Luego de sobrepasar unos cuantos pozos y androides que aún seguían trabajando, a lo lejos ellos pudieron percibir a dos de estos robots humanoides llevando algo brillante en sus manos. La luz, el tamaño y por el hecho de que lo estaban llevando con cuidado, le hicieron pensar de que se trataba de la gema que necesitaban. Ahora el problema sería, ¿cómo conseguirla de forma rápida? En eso mismo estaban pensando la chica y la máscara, mas no tenían en mente que ya el tigre ideó un plan.

—Pura, detente porque vamos a pelear con ellos para quitarles la gema —pidió la rubia pero el nombrado parecía que no había escuchado—. ¡Pura!

El cachorro se acercó a los autómatas de los gruesos lentes y saltó para aterrizar en ellos. Ante esto, la gema clara se soltó del agarre de los seres robóticos y fue despedida por los aires, esperando un destino fatal al caer. Pura volvió a saltar dejando a la chica al alcance de la piedra y fue así que logró atraparla. Una vez que las patas del tigre tocaron el suelo de ladrillos, él siguió corriendo ante el temor por si lo perseguían. Pero eso no sucedió: los androides no se esperaban tal agresión con lo que tardaron en darse cuenta y reaccionar ante los hechos.

—Ahora sí, Pura, ¿puedes detenerte?

En un tramo donde no había enemigos, el chico de pelaje rayado se detuvo con el fin de poner a resguardo el botín robado. Aunque técnicamente estaban _robando a un ladrón_, con lo que el equipo Bandicoot tendría _cien años de perdón_. Aku Aku hizo desaparecer la gema, guardándola en quién sabe dónde y esto permitió a poner en marcha la tercera fase del plan: tomar el comunicador y llamar para que abran el portal.

—¿Crash? ¿Crash? —repitió Coco unas cuantas veces al no oír respuesta del otro lado, aunque sí escuchó un largo bostezo—. Ahora sí, presiona el botón que te dije.

En la misma pantalla del comunicador decía dónde se encontraba el vórtice e informaba que estaba algo cerca. Al aparecer esa información, eso quería decir que el chico marsupial llevó a cabo su tarea y, al equipo que se encontraba en China, tan sólo debía continuar un poco más con su viaje. Más adelante, a Pura se le complicó su marcha al ir de nuevo cuesta arriba al haber una inclinación y fue peor cuando reaparecieron los barriles rodantes. Algunos de estos fueron sobrepasados mediante saltos precisos, sin embargo, al felino le sorprendió un barril que no había visto.

Coco también había notado esto y, cubriéndose sus ojos con un brazo, esperó lo peor. Por su parte, el tigre sabía bien que si saltaba podía golpearse sus patas con el barril, con lo que le resultaría una dolorosa caída, así que tuvo que pensar en otro plan. Estaba al tanto de que sería arriesgado, y sin más apresuró su marcha con intenciones de atropellar al objeto de madera. Cubrirse los ojos fue buena idea después de todo ya que ellos sintieron en sus rostros cientos de astillas que rápidamente quedaron en el camino.

Pura y Coco estuvieron a ciegas por un rato y ahora parecía que estaban en un auto sin frenos y sin luz. Cuando dejaron de sentir los fragmentos de madera, lo primero que percibieron fue que escucharon gritar al médico brujo.

—¡Cuidado!

Cuando ambos jóvenes dirigieron su vista hacia adelante, había un gran precipicio y observaron también que el resto de la muralla continuaba varios metros hacia abajo. Ya no había vuelta atrás y el atigrado no pudo darse el momento para frenar, evitando así una caída al vacío. Él saltó y la chica que tenía a cuestas rogó por llegar sano y salvo al otro lado, sin embargo, ella se limitó a gritar tanto como sus pulmones le permitían como se hace en una montaña rusa.

Luego de descender tanto que parecía que iban a llegar al centro de la Tierra, milagrosamente, el trío logró llegar a la continuación de la muralla sin hacerse ninguna contusión. No sólo se encontraban en el sendero de ladrillos, sino que también estaban a la entrada de un edificio que formaba parte del mismo. Ante el vértigo recién experimentado, la chica se apresuró por bajar del lomo de su amigo para sentir la firmeza y estabilidad del suelo. El chico rayado también sentía lo mismo, lo cual se echó al piso.

—¡Chicos! —interrumpió Aku Aku.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la rubia secamente.

—Aquí está el portal.

El guardián tenía razón y el vórtice estaba tan sólo a unos pasos más delante de ellos. Los chicos se levantaron y, al mismo tiempo, se dejaron atraer por la fuerza de este.


	7. En los comienzos de la Tierra

**¡Hola! Perdón por la demora pero es que no quiero escribir sobre la marcha.**

**¡Gracias por sus _reviews!_**

**Yuna-Tidus-Love: me alegro tanto que sea el mejor capítulo de tu vida.**

**chreisthewolf07: qué bueno que te haya gustado y qué bueno que te haya hecho reír.**

**Crystalchan2D: a mí también me re costaba ese nivel a oscuras; había que sabérselo de memoria dónde quedaban los pozos. Creo que le metí mi miedo a Coco al viajar en un auto sin frenos; un horror. Y sí, voy a ponerlo a Fake Crash (me había olvidado que aparecía en la zona medieval y por eso no lo puse).**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

EN LOS COMIENZOS DE LA TIERRA

En la cámara principal del _Time_ _Twister_, Crash Bandicoot y Polar se habían despertado luego de una larga siesta. El vibrante sonido del comunicador les había llamado la atención; para no decir que los sobresaltó cual despertador hecho con cohetes en una cacerola. Tenían que levantarse y eso les resultaba difícil: el suelo duro y metálico no era un buen colchón, con lo que les provocó entumecimientos. Además, si Coco los encontraba dormidos, ellos no querían escuchar a la chica enfadada.

Ahora que el bandicut había presionado el botón en la computadora portátil de su hermana, permitiendo el poder reunir al equipo, él y su amigo observaron la plataforma, esperando el regreso. Por un momento, nada pasaba con lo que les resultó algo aburrido: por un lado, ellos no podían hacer mucho en ese lugar más que caminar por ahí, con la obviedad de no tocar nada. Lo único bueno fue que ya sus energías estaban óptimas para una nueva aventura, así como las de su compañero blanquecino.

Mientras que ambos chicos se encontraban esperando a sus compañeros, unas luces llamativas comenzaron a surgir sobre la plataforma. De repente, aparecieron Coco, Aku Aku y alguien más. Ante eso, el marsupial y el cachorro de oso se aproximaron lentamente hacia ellos, queriendo descubrir quién era ese alguien que había llegado con la chica y el hechicero.

—¡Crash! —exclamó Coco al ver a su hermano y corrió hacia él para darle un abrazo. El mutante ante eso sonrió, pero luego recordó al desconocido entre ellos—. Ah, casi lo olvidaba, hermano mayor. Él es Pura, un nuevo aliado.

El evolucionado silencioso se inclinó para ver al nombrado y le sonrió para luego rascarle el pelaje de la frente. Polar también se aproximó a Pura y, después mirarse por unos segundos, los chicos se empezaron a corretear para jugar. Crash, Coco y Aku Aku observaron cómo los niños jugaban y, ahora que tenían a un nuevo integrante en su equipo, sintieron que tenían más posibilidades de triunfar. Sin embargo, ellos no debían descuidar su plan así que el juego debía dejarse de lado por un rato.

—¡Polar! —llamó la máscara mágica—. Vamos, es nuestro turno de viajar.

El oso fue sin ningún apuro al lado del guardián y del bandicut, en señal de que no quería ir para seguir jugando con su nuevo amigo. Se notaba que el chico de pelaje blanco estaba molesto y con pasos sonoros fue hacia donde aparecía el vórtice.

—Vamos, Polar. Jugarán en otra ocasión, ¿sí? —pidió con una sonrisa la chica bandicut.

Luego de pensarlo un momento, el úrsido sonrió y ladró, haciendo entender a la rubia que sí había captado el mensaje. Una vez juntos los tres viajeros, la chica del overol hizo aparecer el portal, haciéndolos desaparecer. Ella sólo esperaba a que sí pudieran superar a esa zona de búsqueda llena de peligros…

Antes de abrir los ojos, lo que el anaranjado y el blanquecino sintieron primero fue el frío que invadió sus piernas. Al fijarse bien la razón de ello, ambos observaron que había un agua totalmente oscura. Esto por supuesto que asustó a los chicos, quienes trataron de salir de esta situación buscando un lugar seco, dirigiéndose con pasos inseguros. El asco dominó al marsupial y al úrsido y, esto se debía porque la suciedad no se quitaba y a esto se le agregaba un mal olor.

—No se preocupen —dijo Aku Aku intentando calmar a sus compañeros—; esto es normal al estar en un pantano.

Eso no fue de mucha ayuda ya que la inquietud seguía allí con tan sólo ver los alrededores: no se podía ver el cielo tranquilamente porque la vegetación, entre más cosas, no dejaban pasar la luz. Sí, había árboles a los costados del sendero, sin embargo, estos no se veían saludables ya que mostraban un deprimente gris en sus cortezas e incluso se podían ver algunas raíces. Esto era complementado con algunas lianas color verde mate que colgaban de estos.

El equipo siguió con su búsqueda a pesar de estar en un ambiente terrorífico, mas tuvieron que detenerse al notar un precipicio de baja profundidad. Tan sólo eran un par de metros hacia abajo y los tres lo resolvieron al problema dando un salto. Por suerte, allí no había señales de aquella agua oscura, así que ellos continuaron avanzando. De repente, un fuerte ruido se oyó el cual provenía atrás de ellos; al voltear, observaron que había una especie de barrotes hechos con enormes huesos.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién lo hace, Aku Aku?", preguntó el chico de ojos verdes al oír de nuevo ese rugido.

—No lo sé, pero creo que pronto lo descubriremos.

Tan sólo pasó un instante de esa respuesta y los tres vieron sorprendidos que aquella jaula se rompió para dar paso a un enorme triceratops de piel cobriza. Este dinosaurio venía hacia directamente hacia ellos y, a pesar de que nunca habían visto este animal antes, las dimensiones de este atemorizaron a los buscadores. No lo pensaron ni dos segundos y ellos emprendieron la huida.

A los pocos pasos, el trío volvió a encontrarse con las aguas del pantano y no tuvieron otra alternativa que atravesarla. En esta ocasión, los chicos notaron que el agua estaba más cálida y rápidamente encontraron la causa de esto: más adelante vieron unos charcos con lava, los cuales debieron ser esquivados por obvias razones. Algo más que obstaculizaba el camino fueron largos bloques de piedra, con lo que Crash y Polar debían sobrepasarlos.

Nada parecía detener al furioso dinosaurio, quien hizo añicos a dicho bloque de piedra. Las cosas se veían difíciles para los chicos que corrían sobre el particular suelo inundado del pantano. El camino se tornó zigzagueante al eludir a las zonas de lava y el bandicut y el oso querían cerciorarse si el perseguidor estaba a cierta distancia para elaborar algún plan. Luego de un tramo de lava en donde era necesario saltar, los jóvenes aprovecharon ese momento para dirigirle un vistazo a ese dinosaurio.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Aku Aku, y esto llamó la atención de los animales, quienes observaron que se venía un precipicio.

—¡_Woah_! —pronunció Crash al caer al vacío.

Mas eso tan sólo fue un susto, ya que ambos chicos lograron aterrizar bien luego de varios metros de caída libre. No se pudo decir lo mismo del triceratops, quien se quedó en el borde mostrando furia y temor: el primero porque sus enemigos se escapaban y, segundo, porque no se sentía capaz de bajar. El dinosaurio tan sólo podía rugir ante esto y, al notar que allí se quedaría, el equipo siguió con su búsqueda.

La respiración de los chicos volvía poco a poco a la normalidad al caminar con lentitud a través de un tramo de camino sin el agua que los estorbaba. Parecía que todo volvía a la tranquilidad hasta que al bandicut se le cruzó por su mente en dirigir su mirada hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que el perseguidor aún estaba allí estancado. Sí, él pudo darse cuenta de ello, sin embargo, algo más aterrador captaba su atención.

"No otra vez", pensó señalando aquello, con un ligero temblor en su mano.

—¿Qué sucede, Crash? —preguntó el hechicero al oír los pensamientos del chico.

Esto también llamó la atención del cachorro de oso blanco y los tres observaban aquello que justamente no querían volver a ver. Ese barranco en donde habían saltado, formaba parte de una jaula con barrotes de huesos. No pasó ni un minuto y de allí salió otro triceratops totalmente enfurecido. Luego de la desagradable sorpresa, el equipo ya emprendió de nuevo la huida desesperante.

De nuevo, ellos se encontraron con esa agua oscura y los recientes obstáculos en el camino. Lo llamativo, esta vez, es que había sobre los bloques de piedra unos extraños animales alados. Los chicos no lo conocían y por el aspecto que tenían esos dinosaurios, sabían bien que no era buena idea acercárseles. Ahora no sólo un animal prehistórico les traía problemas, sino que había cada vez más pterodáctilos con cada paso que daban.

Por fortuna, estos dinosaurios-pájaros no los atacaban aunque sí espantaban mucho a los jóvenes con sus alas y dientes afilados. Cada vez más era difícil esquivar y escapar al mismo tiempo y aún más cuando el más joven del equipo quedó atrás al tropezar. Crash notó esto de inmediato y regresó por su amigo a pesar del riesgo de encontrarse cara a cara con el triceratops.

Una vez que el marsupial fue al rescate, Polar caminaba despacio ya que al parecer quedó adolorido de una de sus patas. Este fue el momento en que uno de los pterodáctilos aprovechó para alzar vuelo y llevarse al chico anaranjado con él, sujetándolo por los hombros. El capturado no pudo hacer nada para impedir que fuera llevado a los cielos y, antes de que su guardián fuera a su auxilio, él le indicó que no abandone al osezno.

—Está bien, Crash —dijo Aku Aku con desánimo y siguió el pedido de su compañero.

La máscara de madera se aproximó al chico de pelaje níveo y creó un escudo de energía para poder llevárselo fuera del peligro. Al ver eso a lo lejos, Crash se alivió al saber que su amigo estaba en buenas manos, sin embargo, ahora tenía que preocuparse por él mismo y tratar de liberarse de la bestia que lo estaba sacando a pasear contra su voluntad. Por más que lo intentaba, no se lo podía sacarse de encima y, además, no le era muy conveniente: podía tener un resultado fatal si caía desde esa altura.

Lo único que podía hacer el mutante era esperar a que el dinosaurio se acerque un poco más a la tierra y así forcejear nuevamente para soltarse. Luego de un buen tiempo de resignación y de espera interminable, por fin la bestia alada bajó su altitud aunque no del todo pero le fue suficiente para el bandicut. El pterodáctilo nunca se imaginó que su presa sería capaz de liberarse haciendo un giro tornado a pesar de que le esperaba una caída considerable.

Crash gritó de nuevo y aterrizó no muy bien en medio de un verde pastizal sobre el agua del pantano. Después de la caída, el marsupial quedó como su amigo: con una pierna adolorida. Le fue algo complicado reincorporarse y caminar en busca de sus compañeros de equipo, pero tampoco podía permanecer quieto en ese lugar tan peligroso. A pesar del dolor, siguió caminando sin olvidar el pequeño detalle que estaba totalmente perdido.

Viajar solo no le parecía buena idea al chico anaranjado y más al atravesar ese particular ambiente sacado de una película de terror. La situación empeoraba al haber a los costados del camino enormes esqueletos de dinosaurios. El pobre chico ya se imaginaba a él mismo como uno de esos si no encontraba pronto a sus amigos. Sólo las libélulas que revoloteaban despreocupadas cerca de él lo animaban un poco, pero el pantano parecía no tener fin.

"¿Qué es eso?", se preguntó al ver algo extraño en el camino.

A varios pasos frente a él, había algo que no había visto antes o, por lo menos, casi sumergido en el agua. Reconocía en cualquier parte a esos gruesos lentes de los asistentes de laboratorio, sin embargo, no sabía por qué estaba en ese lugar. Al dar unos pasos hacia el enemigo, este androide también se iba acercando lentamente aun en el agua como si fuera un cocodrilo. Por supuesto, el evolucionado se colocó en posición de ataque, esperando cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

El secuaz de Cortex ya estaba demasiado cerca y, antes de que Crash se arrojara hacia un costado para esquivar el futuro ataque, él observó que el robot estaba vestido con distintos tonos de azul. A pesar de lo llamativo de esto, el mutante igual siguió con su plan y fue preciso, ya que el enemigo tenía intenciones de atraparlo y hundirlo en el agua. Cuando el anaranjado quiso volver a ver al androide, este ya no estaba y decidió que mejor era huir antes de que apareciera.

Crash ya se había alejado considerablemente pero aún no tenía noticias de sus compañeros y esto lo entristeció. El ambiente a su alrededor lo deprimía aún más, sin embargo, había algo particular que le hizo olvidar por un momento sus problemas. Arriba de un árbol, sobre una rama, flotaba un cristal a pesar de la inestabilidad de su apoyo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del bandicut pero fue rápidamente desvanecida al estar fuera de su alcance.

"¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?", se preguntaba el evolucionado con tristeza.

Por la apariencia frágil que tenía el árbol, trepar por el mismo no era una buena idea así que él decidió explorar un poco para tratar de encontrar algo que le ayude. Con pesadez, el evolucionado siguió caminando pero lo que encontró no le fue nada bueno. Él podía ver a lo lejos una especie de niebla y, al acercarse en dónde provenía, observó que aquello era humo que salía de pequeños volcanes. Como pudo, Crash fue esquivando de a poco y así continuar buscando.

Un sonido en particular llamó la atención del anaranjado, además de los rugidos de grandes bestias desconocidas, y él no sabía bien de qué se trataba. A cierta distancia observó que había un sector sin el contacto de esa oscura agua y, sobre esto, había una especie de colchón de pasto, tal como si formara un gran nido. Al aproximarse más, el chico de ojos verdes comprobó que sí se trataba de un nido al ver un huevo en este. Sin embargo, este huevo era tan grande como él y lo peor es que se estaba rompiendo.

"¿Qué hago?", se preguntó Crash con temor.

Lo primero que cruzó por la mente del marsupial fue en salir corriendo de allí y alejarse tanto como sus piernas le permitían, pero algo le decía en su interior que no había peligro alguno, así que decidió quedarse. El huevo eclosionaba rápidamente y el chico sólo esperaba a que no saldría de allí algún animal capaz de devorarlo. Tan sólo faltaba un trozo de cascarón para que el dinosaurio salga por completo, y Crash se animó a retirarlo con cuidado.

Fue así que el Bandicoot se encontró con un dinosaurio de color verde ocre, con unos ojos azules, con unas manchas en su piel color marrón que iban desde la cabeza hasta la cola. El reptil se apoyaba sobre sus patas traseras ya que sus patas delanteras eran pequeñas y delgadas. A pesar de que era un recién nacido, este bebé ya tenía la misma altura que el anaranjado. El chico de ojos verdes acercó tímidamente su mano para tocar la cabeza del dinosaurio y este se dejó tocar.

Ahora Crash tenía un nuevo amigo, alguien que maduraba con rapidez y que por supuesto tenía hambre. Por ello, el bebé comenzó a mordisquear con sus dientes filosos la hierba que formaba parte de su nido. Los dientes llamó la atención del sonriente bandicut puesto que sabía bien que esos no eran precisamente para morder pasto. Esto lo preocupó ya que el único pedazo de carne que había cerca de allí era él mismo. Ahora debía agregar comida a la lista de búsqueda.


	8. Hielo y fuego

**¡Hola! Decidí que era mejor actualizar cada semana aunque todavía no terminé el capítulo que viene.**

**¡Gracias por sus _reviews!_**

**chreisthewolf07: ahora vienen Aku Aku y Polar. Y trataré de no tardarme tanto, porque no me gusta.**

**Crystalchan2D: el nombre lo digo en este capítulo. Y... en parte sí de ahí salió la idea y por otro quería separar a Crash del resto.**

**Yuna-Tidus-Love: gracias por las palabras en inglés :D. Aquí está la continuación.**

**Siletek: gracias por aparecerte :D. Y para los extraterrestres, falta poco.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

HIELO Y FUEGO

Crash Bandicoot, ahora que tenía la compañía del pequeño tiranosaurio, se sentía no tan solo y, por lo tanto, un poco mejor luego de la caída proporcionada por un pterodáctilo. Él había perdido de vista a sus compañeros de equipo aunque sí logró divisar un cristal pero sólo eso. Él estaba buscando tres cosas: a sus aliados, algo para alcanzar la piedra y también algo de comer para su nuevo amigo. Fue así que ambos, bandicut y dinosaurio, emprendieron el viaje a través de un sendero anegado.

Todo a su alrededor parecía sospechosamente tranquilo y, por ello, el anaranjado caminaba con desconfianza. La situación era distinta para el reptil, quien curioseaba y exploraba cada objeto que se encontraba. Más adelante, en el camino, había un sector con pastos altos y al marsupial se le complicó atravesarlo. No fue lo mismo para el bebé quien, con sus patas fuertes, simplemente aplastó el pastizal con facilidad.

Por ahora, todo iba bien salvo por el pequeño detalle que no encontraban nada útil por ahí y el bandicut sentía que alejarse de la piedra de energía era como hacer más difícil la búsqueda para sus amigos. Tal vez debería haber ido por el otro lado pero, sino, no se habría encontrado con su nuevo compañero verdoso. Lo que sí ambos encontraron fueron largos charcos de lava, con lo cual no era posible atravesarlo con un simple salto por parte del chico de ojos verdes.

"Esto es como un callejón sin salida", pensó Crash con pesimismo, así que optó por volver por donde habían venido.

Cuando el mutante se volteó con apenas ánimos, el dinosaurio lo sorprendió a toda velocidad y se lo llevó a cuestas para traspasar el lago de lava. El pequeño reptil dio un salto tan largo que llegó sin problemas al otro lado. Una vez en el suelo, el bandicut sólo se acomodó en la espalda del saurio en lugar de bajarse, pero es que aún tenía en sí el susto de recién. Fue por ello que Crash se ahorró por un momento el trabajo de caminar en ese suelo demasiado húmedo para su gusto.

El tiranosaurio seguía avanzando como si nada por el peligroso camino de lagunas de lava, pequeños volcanes y de asistentes de laboratorio vestidos de azul. Por el mismo, el reptil iba devorando las libélulas a su paso, a falta del plato típico de su especie. Fue así que los dos superaron ese trayecto inundado hasta llegar a un sitio con tierra seca, cosa que resultó un milagro para el evolucionado. Fue en ese momento que el marsupial se bajó del dinosaurio para tratar de sacarse de encima esa agua molesta en sus zapatillas y gran parte de sus _jeans_.

Crash se acomodó en el suelo y se sacó su calzado para tratar de escurrirlo; no fue el caso de sus pantalones por si algún imprevisto sucedía. Mientras tanto, el bebé de piel verde se entretuvo mordisqueando lo que encontraba, incluso lo que se escondía bajo el agua. Necesitaban un descanso, ambos, y permanecieron un buen tiempo allí, ya que el anaranjado trataba de pensar en cómo conseguir el cristal. De nuevo, todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que…

—¡Crash!

El nombrado se levantó alarmado y buscó con desesperación de dónde provenía esa voz. Sus ojos verdes por fin hallaron lo que buscaban hasta que vio a dos conocidos. El chico fue hacia ellos con alegría ya que se trataba de sus aliados, Aku Aku y Polar. El alivio se hizo presente en el mutante silencioso ahora que tenía reunido a su equipo y tanto permaneció abrazados a estos que se olvidó que tenía que presentar a alguien.

—Bueno, Crash. Qué bueno que estés bien. Se ve que nos extrañaste, pero creo que es suficiente.

Fue con eso que el anaranjado reaccionó y rápidamente se acordó de su nuevo aliado. Él, con su típica sonrisa, se aproximó al dinosaurio; la máscara mágica y el oso polar lo miraron con terror al recordar a los otros que conocieron.

—¡¿Pero qué haces con ese tiranosaurio?! Te comerá en cualquier momento.

"Pero, si es casi lo mismo que un oso o un tigre. Ya sé que comen carne", lo defendió el chico de los guantes de motociclista. "Espera, ¿así se llama?"

—Sí, Crash —respondió su guardián desanimado—. Pero no es lo mismo: Polar o Pura no pueden superar la altura de esos triceratops que nos perseguían. Lamentablemente, no puede quedarse con nosotros.

"¿Qué? ¿Tanto llegan a medir? Pero Baby T es mi amigo, no quiero abandonarlo", pensó el bandicut con lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos.

—Crash… —fue lo primero que dijo al comprender el dolor de su compañero. Ahora sí el bandicut rompió a llorar y tal parecía que se estaba despidiendo del saurio. Polar también se entristeció por esta escena—. Está bien. Dejaremos que nos acompañe hasta arreglar este problema con Cortex.

Ante el trato, el anaranjado sonrió como nunca a pesar de que pronto sí tendría que despedirse en serio del pequeño reptil. Ahora que ya el equipo estaba reunido, los cuatro podían continuar con la búsqueda y eso le hizo recordar al mutante que había visto el cristal. Mientras se volvía a poner sus zapatillas color rojo oscuro, a pesar de que aún estaban húmedas, le comunicó las nuevas al hechicero como pudo.

—Ah, cierto. Ya encontramos el cristal sobre una rama. Olvidé avisarte.

El bandicut hizo un gesto de alivio y, ya que el problema estaba resuelto, los buscadores reanudaron su misión. Los cuatro siguieron por un sendero alejado del agua y pronto descubrieron que al costado del mismo, había una serie de montañas que emanaban lava. Esta última surgía a gran cantidad que formaba ríos. El calor del ambiente agradó a los chicos quienes marchaban con lentitud para aprovechar más esa particularidad.

—Debemos darnos prisa si queremos salir de este lugar —sugirió el médico brujo con tono de regaño; ante eso, los jóvenes asintieron pero Crash pidió que aparecieran unas wumpas para cada uno—. Está bien, pero caminen rápido. La gema está cerca.

El anaranjado, el blancuzco y el verdoso obedecieron con ánimos al ser incentivados con la dulce fruta y de la noticia que la piedra estaba cerca. Luego de un largo tramo, el camino lejos del agua oscura se terminó y, desanimadamente, Crash y Polar no les quedó otra opción que volver a mojarse. Pero algo más captó la atención además del agua y barro, algo que nunca habían visto: un extraño pez que resultaba curiosamente familiar.

Este pez se lo consideraba así porque era muy parecido al marsupial. ¿Qué experimentos desquiciados hizo el N Team para lograr tal cosa? Eso fue lo que pensaron la mayoría del equipo Bandicoot al ver a esa cosa chapotear. No sólo en apariencia era similar, sino que también, el "bandifish" giraba haciendo un torbellino, lo cual lo hacía peligroso. Quien salió de la sorpresa fue el mismo Crash, quien esperó el momento justo y lo mandó a volar con su golpe clásico y con bronca.

Tarde se dio cuenta el chico de cabello castaño rojizo que ese pez bien podría ser un buen bocado para el reciente miembro del equipo. Fue por eso que retomó la marcha algo desanimado. El ánimo decayó aún más cuando volvieron a encontrarse con el precipicio que formaba parte de la guarida del triceratops. Como no había otra alternativa, el grupo tuvo de descender aunque al evolucionado le resultó algo doloroso caer de tanta altura. Fue allí donde tuvo momento la curación _express_ por parte de Aku Aku.

El guardián de madera tuvo que interrumpir su labor cuando unos rugidos conocidos antecedieron la llegada de un nuevo saurio perseguidor. Como pudieron, los cuatro comenzaron a correr antes de que la gran bestia los aplaste. El anaranjado aún no se había recuperado del todo, con lo que se quedó atrás de todos sus compañeros. El chico de pelaje blanco se dio cuenta de esto y logró llevar a cuestas al lesionado.

Los obstáculos antes superados volvieron a aparecer sólo que, en esta vez, fueron más numerosos. Aun así, la lava y los bloques de piedra fueron sobresaltadas y las corrientes en el agua facilitaron la huida. Las cosas mejoraron aún más cuando ellos observaron que, también sobre una rama, descansaba una gema clara. El ser de madera y plumas fue rápidamente hacia ésta y la guardó de la misma manera para volver al lado de sus aliados.

El flotante también se encargó de comunicarse con la chica rubia para que abra el portal y así dejar el mundo prehistórico. Sólo faltaba un tramo corto de camino para reencontrarse con el vórtice y esto mismo informó a sus compañeros. Ellos marcharon más a prisa y, al poco tiempo, un precipicio y también un conjunto de extrañas luces. Los cuatro alcanzaron el portal y, en un instante, se encontraron cara a cara con Coco y Pura.

—¡Crash! —gritó emocionada la chica del overol y corrió a ayudar a su hermano, quien no se veía muy bien.

Pero antes de acercarse al bandicut, la rubia y el tigre se asustaron al ver al dinosaurio, tanto que dieron un salto hacia atrás. Aku Aku, mientras terminaba la curación para el joven de ojos verdes, le fue presentando con calma a los demás miembros del equipo a Baby T; nombre que recordó que Crash había mencionado. Además, también comentó que se quedará por poco tiempo, cuestión que la chica y los demás (excepto Crash) estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque trataron de disimularlo.

Todo esto le resultó algo doloroso para el reptil en cuestión y para quien le ayudó a nacer, pero algo más interrumpió esa escena. La pantalla se encendió y, luego de unos segundos de señal de interferencia, un mutante que ellos nunca habían visto apareció en esta.

—¿Qué hay, colegas? Soy Dingodile. Uka Uka y Cortex me ordenaron que envíe los cristales en la Era del hielo. Así que denme la mercancía y se largan o los asaré.

Y eso fue lo único que dijo ese evolucionado de pelaje marrón y con unos afilados dientes y hocico de cocodrilo; cosa más extraña para el grupo. Dejando esto de lado, de nuevo se hizo presente el dilema: Coco quería hacer frente a este secuaz del N Team, pero su hermano no se lo permitiría. Ahora que su tobillo se recuperó, él le demostró a su hermanita que se haría cargo de esto a pesar de que ese híbrido había mencionado la Era del hielo.

—Pero, Crash —se quejó la chica de las zapatillas rosas—. Creo que deberías ir primero a ponerte un abrigo y también que deberías llevarte a Polar.

—Él dice que no hay tiempo para un abrigo pero sí nos llevaremos al osezno —respondió tranquilamente Aku Aku.

—Está bien, hermano mayor. Cuídense aunque aún no sé cómo ese Dingodile intentará asarlos. ¿Qué extraño que es, no?

El guardián, el bandicut y el oso no respondieron nada y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el portal. Antes de irse, le aconsejaron a la chica que regrese a N. Sanity para que pueda alimentar al pequeño tiranosaurio, ya que no sólo de frutas iba a subsistir. Pese a los pocos ánimos que tenía el trío para un nuevo enfrentamiento, sin más cruzaron el vórtice para ser golpeados repentinamente por el frío extremo. Instintivamente, Crash se cruzó de brazos y empezó a temblar para conservar el calor y, se enfadó consigo mismo por no hacerle caso a su hermana.

El bandicut se esperaba un ambiente frío aunque no tanto y, antes de que ellos se conviertan en muñecos de nieve, el trío comenzó a caminar. Al principio surgió la duda de: ¿hacia dónde ir? Pero, como aparecieron en medio de un desfiladero, ellos siguieron una dirección, esperando a que fuera la correcta. Los ánimos aparecieron en ellos ya que Polar confirmó, mediante su olfato, que un animal grande pasó por allí. Fue por ello que los tres marcharon más a prisa y, por suerte, no había obstáculos en su camino.

Pero como nada dura para siempre, el joven oso se detuvo abruptamente ya que había perdido el rastro al encontrarse en una bifurcación. Por más que olfateaba el úrsido y buscaba alguna pista el marsupial, ellos tuvieron que aceptar que estaban perdidos. Lo único para hacer era optar por uno de los caminos ciegamente y cuando se decidieron por uno, ellos escucharon unos pasos que venía hacia ellos.

No eran unos pasos tranquilos, sino todo lo contrario: aquella criatura que los producía estaba corriendo a toda prisa. Por supuesto que esto alarmó a los rivales del ser mitad cocodrilo y esperaron a que ese evolucionado se haga presente. Los pasos eran cortos y veloces así que supusieron que ese individuo sería algo pequeño. Al final ellos estaban en lo correcto ya que se toparon con un joven pingüino asustado.

Por el susto que tenía encima el ave, no pudo evitar quedarse a unos pasos del anaranjado y sus aliados, y esta comenzó a graznar como si quisiera hablarles. El pingüino, de un poco más bajo de altura que el otro chico del polo y de unos ojos color turquesa, "hablaba" a toda velocidad y así también movía sus alas-aletas.

—¿Dónde está esa bestia que dices? —preguntó Aku Aku al asustado chico blanco y negro, quien señaló uno de los caminos—. No te preocupes. Estamos aquí para derrotarlo.

Ante esas palabras, el pingüino insistió en guiarlos ya que este quería ver cómo a esa bestia le daban su merecido. Durante el mismo, la máscara de madera iba charlando con el guía y descubrió que este se llamaba Penta y que el mutante seguidor de Cortex causó estragos en la población de pingüinos, destruyendo sus hogares y amenazarlos con tostarlos. Penta iba a seguir "hablando" pero él se detuvo al llegar a un camino sin salida, de gran espacio y con forma circular.

Al otro extremo de donde estaban, allí estaba Dingodile y el ave no se equivocó en el hecho de que era toda una bestia. El evolucionado no sólo tenía dientes de cocodrilo, sino también una gruesa cola. Además, superaba ampliamente la altura del bandicut, aunque no alcanzaba la de Tiny Tiger. Para empeorar más las cosas, él sonreía siniestramente mientras lustraba un arma extraña. El pájaro blanquinegro comenzó a temblar al ver lo que el híbrido tenía entre sus manos.

"Con esa cosa él tira fuego", pensó Penta con mucho temor.

Cuando el mutante combinado notó la presencia de sus adversarios, el plumífero sintió pánico y quiso salir de ese lugar. Pero él ni nadie podía escapar: Dingodile disparó con su arma hacia unas estalactitas de hielo que lo hicieron caer y bloquearon la entrada. Los bloques de hielo eran lo suficientemente grandes como para no sacarlos con facilidad por más que Crash, Polar y Penta lo intentaran. La única solución era quitarle el lanzallamas a ese joven medio reptil para derretir el hielo y solamente podían obtenerlo al vencerlo.

Cuando los cuatro se voltearon para llevar a cabo su plan, el muchacho de pelaje marrón se colocó en el centro de la circunferencia y sonreía con malicia aunque no apuntaba su arma hacia ellos. Esta oportunidad fue aprovechada por el marsupial y el oso para lanzarse a atacar. Ellos corrieron a toda velocidad pero el amarronado se defendió de otra manera.


	9. Olas y piratas

**Hola. **

**Perdón por tardar. Tenía el capítulo hace rato pero me olvidaba subirlo :'(**

**¡Gracias por sus _reviews!_**

**_chreisthewolf07:_ a mí me parece que no era Penta en el Crash Bash porque no es tan alto. Sí, creo que vi unos dibujos pero, según Crash Mania, Penta es hombre.**

**_Cystalchan2D:_ pero acá Penta es un chico y creo que originalmente lo es, aunque sí es medio raro. :D**

**_Yuna-Tidus-Love:_ a mí también me gusta Dingo; me gustaría dibujarlo más seguido. Al principio sí le tenían miedo pero la cosa era que no lo quieran tanto porque después no aparece más.**

**Espero no tardar tanto para el capítulo que viene.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9

OLAS Y PIRATAS

—¡Saquen la mantequilla, que voy a hacer unas tostadas!

Fue lo que exclamó Dingodile e, inmediatamente, disparó su lanzallamas hacia arriba, haciendo caer unas estalactitas que le sirvieron como una especie de escudo. Ante esto, Crash y Polar frenaron su ataque a tiempo, antes de quedar aplastados o cortados en dos por los grandes bloques de hielo. Ambos retrocedieron ya que no era tan simple llegar al híbrido ahora, con las estalactitas filosas y de gran altura. Ya no se podía ver a simple vista al contrincante y el anaranjado y el blanquecino no sabían qué hacer.

Nada ocurrió por unos instantes hasta que los chicos buenos fueron sorprendidos por una especie de láser calorífero que por poco los carboniza. Tanta fue la potencia del rayo que Dingodile tuvo que romper una pequeña parte de su escudo de hielo para atacar. El bandicut y el úrsido nuevamente se encontraron dentro de una breve calma, que les permitió reponerse un poco del susto reciente, pero esta vez aquel rayo no apareció de nuevo. Apenas se pudo ver cómo el amarronado volvió a apuntar hacia el cielo.

No sólo una sola vez el piro-maníaco disparó hacia arriba, sino unas cuantas veces, sólo para crear una lluvia de fuego. Lo único que podían hacer el anaranjado y el blancuzco era tratar de esquivar como podían aunque, luego de una fugaz lluvia, los chicos terminaron con leves quemaduras. Por suerte, el frío y el hielo alrededor aliviaron las contusiones y nuevamente, después de unos momentos, el rayo de calor reapareció rompiendo parte de la pared de hielo.

Crash y Polar se salvaron de milagro gracias a sus reflejos y agilidad aunque no les fue muy bien al tirarse y caer de repente; ambos se lastimaron pero pudieron reponerse al rato. Aún les era imposible tratar de atacar al joven armado debido a las pocas fisuras que tenía su escudo, así que solamente debían esperar a que él mismo lo rompiera. Era el único plan que tenían, a pesar del peligro que presentaba. Si bien había escasos espacios entre la barrera de hielo, ellos pudieron observar que Dingodile le hacía algo a su lanzallamas.

Los chicos volvieron a aterrorizarse cuando el híbrido hizo aparecer la lluvia de fuego y, pese a que no sabían a dónde ir para refugiarse, ambos calcularon la trayectoria y así evitaron convertirse en cenizas. Ellos lograron salir de ese ataque sin ganarse quemaduras graves, pero debían concentrarse en lo que venía después. El rayo calorífero esta vez estuvo más cerca de ellos aunque sólo permitió que los buenos se lleven un gran susto.

Sin embargo, lo bueno que sucedió además, fue que la abertura les permitía pasar y darle un buen golpe al mutante de dientes puntiagudos. El bandicut no se lo esperaba que fuera su amigo quien se animara a llevar a cabo esa hazaña. A velocidad de un rayo, el joven Polar corrió a lo que sus patas le permitían para chocar y magullar a ese vil evolucionado. El medio cánido se sorprendió por la valentía del osezno que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse, así que —pese a que él trató de esquivarlo— se consiguió un fuerte golpe.

—Bueno, está bien. Ya dejaré de ser amables con ustedes —dijo Dingodile tras reponerse del "cañonazo" que le produjo el blanquecino.

Y después de esto, el secuaz de Cortex disparó el rayo láser, sólo que esta vez fue más seguido, y a Crash y a Polar se les complicó cada vez más eludirlos. Entre tantas ráfagas, uno de estos por poco llega a Penta y a Aku Aku, quienes estaban intentando retirar el hielo que tapaba el camino. La situación se agravaba ya que el villano atacaba como un demente, sin embargo, el marsupial anaranjado pudo aprovechar un momento para atacar a su adversario con un giro tornado.

Ante el torbellino anaranjado, el muchacho mitad perro australiano no pudo defenderse y el golpe lo envió a chocarse con la pared de hielo. Pero este último tenía otra cosa en mente además del doloroso impacto reciente: era su tanque que llevaba en la espalda, el cual era la fuente de su lanzallamas. Ese tanque también se había golpeado y existía el riesgo de que tarde o temprano explotaría en miles de pedazos. Eso no era bueno ya que en su interior contenía un material inflamable y, prácticamente, aquello sería una bomba.

Con dificultad, debido al dolor y para no activar el explosivo que tenía en su espalda, Dingodile se puso de pie y, con aún más furia, reinició el ataque. Aun contaba con un poco de escudo de hielo, por lo tanto, él optó por resurgir la lluvia de fuego sólo que esta vez fue más intensa. Luego de los disparos al cielo por 360°, a esto le siguió los láseres calor incandescente. En varias ocasiones, él logró dar con el bandicut pero este pudo ingeniárselas para que el impacto no dañara de gravedad su cuerpo.

Polar tampoco salió ileso del ataque y, como esquivar lo estaba agotando, un disparo a una de sus patas traseras hizo que se rindiera y cayera al suelo congelado con fuerza. Unas risas siniestras se escucharon y esto hizo enfurecer al marsupial. Pese a uno de sus brazos y una de sus piernas algo quemadas, Crash corrió a toda velocidad, esquivando los rayos de por medio, hasta que logró darle otro golpazo al malévolo mutante de verdes escamas en la cola. El golpeado, por su parte, se estrelló hacia la última estalactita del escudo, sin embargo algo peor se avecinaba.

Unos sonidos alarmantes comenzaron a surgir del lanzallamas y esto no era buena señal. Como pudo, Dingodile se sacó el tanque que tenía encima para echarse a correr lejos de este y, como el anaranjado observó también esta reacción, él lo imitó dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeros. Efectivamente, el tanque explotó con violencia y la onda expansiva llegó a cada rincón de esa sala circular. Sin embargo, el equipo logró librarse de la explosión ya que Aku Aku creó un campo de fuerza, protegiéndolos incluso a Penta.

—Bueno, me superaron… Pero prepárense para lo que viene ahora —amenazó el híbrido con apenas fuerzas y todo cubierto de cenizas y demás lesiones.

Ni bien el hechicero deshizo su escudo, el pingüino aprovechó que su atacante estaba acabado para ir a saltar sobre su espalda y así tomar venganza. La misión estaba completa y, por ello, fue momento para avisar a Coco para que pueda abrir el portal. La chica cumplió con el pedido aunque había alguien que no quería marcharse de allí. Pese a la insistencia de que dejara en paz al enhollinado mutante, el ave no tenía intenciones de abandonar su castigo y el bandicut, el oso y la máscara mágica tuvieron que dejarlo allí.

En la sala principal del _Time_ _Twister_, la muchacha del overol se reencontró con el resto de su equipo en pésimas condiciones. Ella, por supuesto, que se asustó al ver esto y fue rápidamente a auxiliarlos aunque la máscara vudú también se encargó de esa tarea. Sí, las heridas y quemaduras mejoraban de aspecto, pero Crash y Polar estaban agotados. Por esta razón, la adolescente de cabello claro fue quien ordenó que se fueran a casa a descansar y, también, para que su hermano pudiera cambiarse la ropa, ya que estaban algo quemadas las que tenía.

Fue así que el chico de pelaje naranja y el blancuzco fueron enviados a N. Sanity mientras que la única chica del equipo se preparaba para una nueva búsqueda. En ese momento, Aku Aku observó que ella arrastraba una máquina que desconocía hacia la plataforma transportadora y, además, fue Pura quien se apoderaba de los controles por medio de la laptop. Otra rareza que notó también fue que el último integrante del grupo no estaba y eso fue lo que más le llamó la atención.

—¿Dónde está ese dinosaurio, Coco?

—Está en casa porque, si se quedaba, yo iba a formar parte de su dieta. Por ello, está en N. Sanity donde puede encontrar más alimentos.

—Por un momento pensé que lo enviaste a su época.

—Sí, había pensado en eso pero luego recordé que mi hermano se pondría triste.

—Tienes razón —respondió la máscara mágica pensativo—. ¿Ya está todo listo para irnos?

—Así es —contestó con seguridad ella, mientras se quitaba el overol para quedar en traje de baño y luego dirigió su mirada al felino—. Listo, Pura. Presiona el botón que te dije.

El tigrecito obedeció y las luces del portal se llevaron a Coco y a Aku Aku. El guardián de madera no se esperaba que ambos aparecieran de repente en medio del océano aunque, debido a que flotaba, el agua no le había llegado. Quien sí se mojó fue la bandicut y fue allí cuando el antiguo indígena entendió el porqué del traje de baño y del aparato que resultaba ser un jet ski. Bajo un sol tropical y sobre un mar algo tranquilo, la chica emprendió la búsqueda viajando con su moto de agua color verde.

Al poco tiempo, los buscadores notaron que cerca de donde estaban había un gran barco de velas blancas y, por la antigüedad que presentaba, concluyeron a que era uno pirata. Ambos llegaron a esa conclusión ya que también había la inscripción típica de la bandera, sólo que esta vez, no era la calavera sino que estaba el peculiar rostro del doctor Cortex. Ellos ya presentían que algo malo ocurriría y estaban en lo correcto cuando este navío comenzó a disparar por el cañón.

Coco y Aku Aku se alarmaron ante esto pero, afortunadamente, los disparos no llegaban a ellos. Fue por eso que ellos siguieron adelante, en la dirección que el ser de madera indicaba donde sentía la presencia de las piedras de energía. Siguiendo por el camino no muy bien delimitado, los dos se encontraron con cosas inofensivas como pequeñas islas que algunas sólo tenían una palmera o unas cuantas grandes rocas que, curiosamente, estaban apiladas. Pero las amenazas volvieron a hacerse presente cuando en ciertos sectores había unas cuantas bombas en el agua.

Las mismas eran grandes con lo cual a la chica le resultaba algo fácil eludirlas aunque, por la cantidad que había en algunos sectores, el hecho se complicaba. Sin embargo, el vehículo acuático no se vio afectado ante tales amenazas y fue así que la bandicut siguió adelante, mas algo que apareció antes volvió con más contingencia. Otro barco pirata se hizo presente y, esta vez, los cañonazos sí estaban impidiendo el paso libre de los buscadores. Coco tuvo que imaginarse la trayectoria de los disparos para que no puedan darle y así, avanzando de a poco, ella se alejó del peligro.

Sin embargo, las cosas seguían mal para la rubia porque se estaba acercando alguien en un bote de remos. Ella presentía que esto era así porque ese alguien tenía los característicos lentes gruesos de los asistentes de laboratorio. En esta ocasión, este androide no tenía la típica bata de laboratorio sino que estaba vestido como pirata, con una barba negra, parche en un ojo, camisa con rayas blancas y azules, y una bandana roja. Este pirata robótico iba y venía en busca de obstaculizar el camino de la marsupial.

A Coco le resultó algo fácil esquivar al bote de remos ya que ella era rápida y ágil por su moto de agua y fue así que ella logró quedar fuera del alcance de este robot. Más adelante, el camino tenía sus limitaciones gracias a las bombas que flotaban en el agua. Fue allí donde la anaranjada tuvo que armarse de paciencia para que los explosivos no la toquen ni a su vehículo sino, en caso contrario, no tenía nada con qué viajar.

Durante un tramo sin de estos explosivos, la chica y la máscara mágica observaron que a lo lejos había una montaña o, para estar acorde al ambiente, podía tratarse de un volcán. Lo insólito que tenía esta elevación del terreno era que se asemejaba al peculiar rostro del científico amarillento. Con la sola idea de relacionar esa gran letra N tallada en piedra con la que está tatuada en la frente de Cortex, a ambos le provocaban un desagrado instantáneo. Volviendo la vista en el camino, los buscadores de piedras de energía se encontraron con algo que estaba navegando con ayuda de un trozo de madera. Esto se refería a una gaviota y, como de estas circulaban por las playas de N. Sanity sin presentar ningún peligro, ambos no intentaron esquivarla. Esto fue un error. El ave parecía rabiosa y fue directamente a atacar a la rubia a picotazos y arañazos. Sólo un par de estas agresiones llegaron a la pobre chica, ya que logró evitar que esto continúe al apretar el acelerador y huir rápidamente.

—Eso estuvo cerca —dijo Coco después de recuperarse del susto, aunque los rasguños en uno de sus brazos aún permanecían—. Parece que aquí todo es malo.

—Parece que así es, Coco —respondió Aku Aku seriamente—. Debemos desconfiar más.

Luego de sortear con algunas bombas más en el agua, aparecieron a la vista de ambos unas pequeñas islas: unas que solamente tenían arena y otras, un poco más grandes, que además contaban con algo de césped. No había amenaza aparente en estos y, por ello, fue un tramo de calma hasta que los dos notaron algo extraño con tintes de familiaridad. Al avanzar un poco más, observaron que había alguien en una de estas islas y este era anaranjado.

—¿Hermano mayor? —se preguntó la chica de ojos verdes.

—Pero es imposible —comentó el guardián aun con dudas.

El supuesto Crash estaba de espaldas y este era idéntico al nombrado. ¿Será un artilugio del doctor Cortex para despistarlos? ¿Acaso Pura había enviado al bandicut sin el permiso de la rubia? ¿Por qué este no respondía cuando lo llamaban? Las mentes de la chica y de la máscara vudú estaban hechos un embrollo y parte de las preguntas se respondieron por sí solas cuando ese mutante se volteó. Ambos se sorprendieron y se mantuvieron así por un rato.

—¿Crash, qué te ocurrió? —preguntó Aku Aku entrecortando su voz, refiriéndose a las grandes cejas y dientes que sobresalían de su boca que tenía ese evolucionado. La joven aún seguía analizándolo.

—Nada, pero supongo que la evolución no me favoreció mucho —contestó este extraño con una leve sonrisa, permitiendo así que él no era el bandicut silencioso. Luego, él miró a quien iba en el jet ski—. ¿Qué hay, primita?

—¿Eh? —respondió ella aun confundida hasta que algo le vino a la mente—. No puede ser.

—En realidad, debería estar escondido (investigando qué están haciendo) pero es difícil ocultarse aquí. Ah, y por cierto, me llaman Fake Crash (lo odio, pero es lo que hay).

—¿También trabajas para Cortex? Porque ni creas que te daremos los cristales —cuestionó con algo de agresión la chica del traje de baño color negro.

—No, para nada.

—¿Y cómo fue que llegaste a este lugar? —siguió ella con la entrevista.

—De la misma manera que tú llegaste, tonta. Siempre parecías ser lista, pero no sabes nada de nada —se burló con una sonrisa siniestra, con lo que la oyente no le hizo gracia alguna.

—¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! —exclamó ella con enfado en su tono de voz—. ¿Por qué nos investigas?

—Asuntos del doctor Brio… —respondió muy confiado—. Pero yo me preocuparía por lo que vendrá más adelante. Las cosas se pondrán feas, primita.

—¿Cómo? ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó el médico brujo un poco confundido.

—Ya lo verán... Se acabó la entrevista —anunció y se acostó en el suelo como para dormir.

—Vámonos, Coco —pidió la máscara de madera ya que la chica tenía intenciones de seguir con las preguntas—. No hay nada más que hacer aquí.


	10. Peligro en las alturas

**Hola. Perdón por tardar tanto. Esta vez es porque me costó describir el nivel que sigue.**

**¡Gracias por sus _reviews!_**

**_chreisthewolf07:_ sí, está buena la frase aunque en español dijeron cualquier cosa. Qué bueno que te hizo reír.**

**_Crystalchan2D:_ a mí también me gusta y por eso lo cambié un poco. Qué bueno que te guste. **

**_Yuna-Tidus-Love:_ qué bueno que te gustó. Creo que falta para averiguarlo.**

**Qué bueno que ustedes tres me sigan y por eso quiero continuar la historia lo antes posible.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10

PELIGRO EN LAS ALTURAS

Dejando atrás al misterioso Fake Crash, Coco y Aku Aku siguieron con su búsqueda en medio del océano. El encuentro con dicho bandicut, secuaz del doctor Brio, les planteó a ellos dos más interrogantes aunque ahora debían concentrarse en encontrar las piedras de energía. Ambos no podían avanzar mucho ya que cada dos por tres había bombas en el agua y resultaba todo un desafío para la pobre chica el poder eludirlos.

Pese a esto, había lugares en donde no había peligro y la rubia se distraía imaginándose descansando en una de esas islas donde había algunos cerros y verdes pastos. Ella no estaba segura de lo que veía ya que podía ser por causa de tanto sol en su cabeza, pero había en la cima de una de estas elevaciones algo brillante. La bandicut miraba aquello con detenimiento hasta que concluyó a que eso era una gema o sólo un simple espejismo. Cuando su guardián le pidió que se acercara a la orilla, ella pensaba en dos opciones.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la niña mientras obedecía a la máscara mágica—. ¿Acaso lo que vi era una gema o realmente necesito descansar un poco?

—Así es, Coco —respondió simplemente—. Vamos por la gema clara.

La anaranjada caminaba con cierta torpeza, al permanecer tanto tiempo sentada, por el suelo arenoso de la isla. Marchar cuesta arriba fue complicado para la asoleada chica que se sentía como si estuviera en un desierto, hasta que finalmente logró llegar a la cima. Pese al cansancio, obtener la piedra fue un estímulo para seguir con el viaje con un poco más de ánimos y, estos mejoraron aún más cuando el médico brujo dio un tiempo para descansar.

Al terminar esto último, la búsqueda estaba llevando su tiempo y ella ya comenzaba a cansarse de viajar sobre su moto de agua y de exponerse a los fuertes rayos solares. Los obstáculos que antes se enfrentaron volvían con más complejidad, así que ella debía estar bien despierta. Aparte de esto, en medio de un sector donde se asemejaba a un río, había un estante metálico y, sobre este, un asistente de laboratorio con sombrero de pirata. Al acercarse más (ya que los buscadores no tenían otra alternativa más que seguir por allí), este robot desplegó una larga cadena con un ancla al final de la misma.

Con dicha arma, el autómata de camisa con rayas blancas y rojas, comenzó a rotar y Coco sólo tenía unas pocas oportunidades para pasar sin tener que quedar atrapada. Ella esperó y, a toda velocidad, consiguió escapar de este enemigo. Sin embargo, durante el escape, la chica por poco atropella a un tiburón blanco, quien posiblemente tomaría venganza si eso sucediera. Después del susto, ambos pudieron continuar con su viaje con un poco más de calma.

La travesía continuaba con los mismos peligros pero sin rastro del cristal, y la situación empeoraba cuando el ambiente comenzó a dar paso al atardecer. Lo peor no sólo era el hecho de que estaba anocheciendo y no contaban con otro tipo de luz, sino que un volcán cercano a la zona empezaba a activarse. El tiempo parecía acelerarse para esta montaña ya que emanaba con gran rapidez una cantidad abismal de lava, la cual comenzaba a formar una especie de ríos. Esto representaba un peligro por partida doble: además que de por sí este material ardiente tenía sus riesgos, el volcán escupía rocas envueltas en llamas.

Así que no sólo Coco y Aku Aku se tomaban el trabajo de escapar de peligros que estaban sobre la superficie del agua, sino también ellos debían estar atentos a la lluvia de dichas piedras. Ambos seguían adelante por mucho tiempo más y la joven bandicut llegó a pensar que aquellas bombas tenían mente propia cuando estas se acercaban sin razón hacia ella. Por suerte, la chica reaccionaba rápido y lograba escapar a tiempo. Sin embargo, la oscuridad avanzaba y los explosivos flotantes fácilmente se camuflaban entre el agua sombría de no ser por su clara estampa de calavera.

—Allí está el cristal, Coco —anunció Aku Aku y los dos fueron dirigiéndose hacia el volcán.

—Pero no puedo acercarme tanto. Tendrás que ir tú por él —respondió la anaranjada con cierto temor al ver que dicha piedra rosada se encontraba sobre un sector de tierra rodeada por ríos de lava.

Fue así que la máscara de madera se encaminó hacia el cristal, flotando sobre el mar y luego la lava. Cuando él pudo acercarse lo suficiente, consiguió resguardar a la fuente de energía y regresó al lado de la bandicut. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica, ya que por fin la misión en esa zona ya estaba completa. Ahora sólo resta encontrar el portal y reunir al equipo. Luego de contactar con el tigrecito, Coco encendió su moto de agua y reemprendió el viaje sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

En esta ocasión, ella era quien guiaba y luego de sortear por varias dificultades más en el camino, ambos pudieron dar con el acceso a la sala principal del _Time_ _Twister_. Al ser tele-transportados, el vehículo de la chica sufrió unos raspones debido al aparecer de repente sobre superficie sólida. Por el escándalo, Crash, Polar y Pura se alarmaron pero, al mismo tiempo, se alegraron al ver de nuevo a sus amigos. Ambas partes se liberaron de sus preocupaciones al saber que todos se encontraban bien.

—¡Crash! —gritó la chica, quien fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermano. Por su parte, él correspondió pese a que su hermana estaba un poco mojada todavía.

Los hermanos se mantuvieron así hasta que el felino los interrumpió, de buena manera, ofreciéndole una toalla a la rubia. Mientras que ella se quitaba el agua salada, el chico de ojos verdes fue hacia el hechicero para "conversar" sobre la siguiente búsqueda. De por sí ellos se sentían listos para seguir adelante a pesar de que aún tenían secuelas de sus viajes anteriores. Luego de un momento, Crash, Aku Aku y Polar se encaminaron hacia la plataforma trasportadora para iniciar una nueva aventura.

Cuando el bandicut sonrió y levantó el pulgar, su hermana accionó la máquina y los tres desaparecieron de su vista. Antes de que ellos abrieran sus ojos para saber dónde estaban, lo primero que sintieron fue un calor aplastante. En sí, las altas temperaturas no afectaban tanto (porque ellos vivían en una zona tropical), pero fue preocupante el hecho de que aparecieron en medio de una ciudad. Como estaban acostumbrados a la selva y al aislamiento, ver gran cantidad de casas y edificios altos fue algo que les impresionó; aún más que en el Imperio Romano.

En esta ocasión, la distancia entre casa y casa era muy poca y tan sólo había un estrecho camino a modo de calle. Lo que más llamó la atención fue que todo el ambiente (los edificios, las calles, los adornos) tenía color arena. Luego de observar todo esto, los tres decidieron que ya era tiempo para dar marcha a la búsqueda y fue así que los chicos esperaron las indicaciones del guía Aku Aku. Después de colocarse en varios lugares, como perro olfateando el rastro, el guardián ya tenía un indicio.

—Hay que ir hacia arriba; sobre los techos, precisamente —anunció e indicó un sendero.

Todo era confusión en las cabezas de los chicos y más aún cuando la máscara los llevó por un callejón sin salida. Ambos se molestaron con el ser de madera hasta que este señaló una forma de subir: unas grandes alfombras a los costados del camino sirvieron como trampolines. Al principio, al anaranjado le había costado un poco subir pero, gracias a su agilidad, él logró llegar al techo. Luego era turno del blanquecino, quien le fue peor por trasladarse en cuatro patas aunque, después de mucho intentar, consiguió llegar a la cima.

Una vez que la respiración de los chicos volvió a la normalidad, los tres iniciaron la marcha y al poco tiempo debían cruzar por puente de madera. Esto no tenía nada de peligroso hasta que se apareció un asistente de laboratorio con un gran sable en una mano. Pese al peligro que se avecinaba, fue llamativo el modo de vestir de este androide: un sombrero extraño color rojo (que resultaba que era un turbante) y calzado puntiagudo (unas babuchas).

El autómata iba y venía por aquel puente y los buscadores aprovecharon que estaba de espaldas para atacarlo con un torbellino y topetazo. El robot salió disparado por los aires y fue a encontrarse con la pared, la cual le provocó que se deshiciera en pedazos. Una vez el camino libre, los tres siguieron hasta pasar por otro techo y, dando vuelta a una esquina, encontraron un lugar donde era necesario saltar hacia una alfombra. Ellos fueron pasando de a uno y, a otra vuelta, se toparon con otro asistente.

Esta vez, este enemigo era aún más extraño que el anterior: flotaba gracias a una alfombra. El androide vestido como el anterior, aunque con ropas claras, vigilaba el camino y los tres no sabían cómo quitarlo del mismo. Aquí no existía la posibilidad de sorprenderlo de espaldas; este los miraba todo el tiempo. Con algo de fastidio, Crash se enfrentó al esbirro de Cortex atacando con un preciso giro tornado, que fue capaz de noquear al robot.

Ahora que Crash, Aku Aku y Polar podían seguir, luego de escalar un poco más, encontraron un nuevo desafío. Esto mismo les recordó cuando ellos estaban en las oscuras alcantarillas el año pasado y, por lo menos, ya tenían un plan. Con dificultad, el oso llegó hasta arriba de la rejilla-pasamanos y el marsupial continuó el camino con ayuda de sus brazos. Esta vez no había material incandescente que lo convertiría en cenizas sino, lo que le esperaba abajo era una gran caída libre.

Luego de arrepentirse por mirar hacia abajo, que empeoró los ánimos del chico de zapatillas deportivas, él fue avanzando de a poco y tratando de concentrarse en el trayecto que tenía en frente. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino, había un curioso escorpión que hacía de guardia yendo y viniendo de izquierda a derecha. Espantar al arácnido con una mano le parecía al bandicut una idea terrible, así que esperó para buscar la parte de camino que estaba libre por ocasiones. Fue así que llegó al final del pasamanos para tocar de nuevo un techo.

Cuando bajaron a Polar, los tres continuaron y, al cambiar de dirección, hallaron un nuevo enemigo o eso parecía. Frente a ellos había alguien llevando una pila de tres grandes jarrones y, al observar detenidamente, notaron que se trataba de un mono con unos amplios pantalones (los mismos que llevaban los asistentes de laboratorio). Este simio amarronado parecía muy concentrado en mantener en equilibrio a los recipientes y, por ello, Crash había pensado en pasar por un costado por las buenas. Sin embargo, el primate se ponía justo en el camino, negándole el paso a cualquiera.

El bandicut estaba perdiendo la paciencia ya que varias veces intentaba esquivar al simio y no podía, además, tenía razones para retroceder pues parecía que el jarrón de más arriba amenazaba con caer encima de él. Fue entonces que él tomó carrera para deslizarse y empujar al enemigo con sus pies, teniendo en cuenta frenar a tiempo y evitar caer al precipicio. De esta manera, el evolucionado logró quitar del camino a ese mono.

Siguiendo por aquel improvisado camino, sorteando tablas de madera, rejillas pasamanos y hasta los techos de las viviendas, la búsqueda se tornaba cada vez más difícil ya que aparecieron más de los mencionados enemigos. Había ocasiones donde había que subir un poco más y, allí arriba, los sorprendía uno de estos rivales. Por esta razón, el trío debía estar atento en todo momento.

—Vamos, chicos, tenemos que apurarnos —pidió Aku Aku mientras que Crash iba colgándose por el enrejado metálico.

"¿Por qué tanto apuro? Si vamos a un buen ritmo", se preguntaba Crash algo enfadado con su guardián, ya que lo estaba sacando de su concentración. Polar también no parecía estar de acuerdo con la máscara vudú.

—Porque esto es un desierto. Si anochece, habrá un frío terrible.

"¿Frío?", repitió el anaranjado en su cabeza por varias veces y, en un instante, aparecieron sus recuerdos acerca de esto. Cuando estuvo en esa zona llena de nieve y hielo (que resultaba ser parte de la isla N. Sanity y la otra tierra cercana), cuando la lluvia lo golpeaba sin piedad en varias ocasiones, y recientemente cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a Dingodile. Las bajas temperaturas no concordaban con el bandicut de ambiente tropical y, por esta razón, él apresuró su marcha.

Por su parte, al blanquecino no le importaba mucho los grados bajo cero por obvias razones y, sin embargo, él también movió más rápido sus patas para no atrasar al equipo. Luego de un tiempo, el trío dejó atrás al enrejado y continuó subiendo hacia un techo, donde les esperaba otro simio con jarrones. Rápidamente lograron sacarlo del camino y, al divisar un nuevo puente de madera, ellos vieron que había dos personas que se asomaban por las ventanas de una casa cercana.

Al principio, esto no era nada novedoso ya que anteriormente se encontraron con alguna que otra persona sorprendida, pero estas dos se trataban de enemigos cuando lanzaron unas bombas que incendiaron una parte de la madera. Los tres no tenían otra opción más que ir hacia ese puente ahora en llamas y no sabían qué hacer para cruzar. Afortunadamente, un fuerte viento apareció repentinamente que hizo apagar el fuego y los buscadores aprovecharon ese momento para pasar.

Pero no sólo ellos reaccionaron fugazmente: aquellas dos personas, quienes estaban casi totalmente cubiertas por telas color moradas, vieron cómo avanzaban sus rivales y se dispusieron a lanzar más material inflamable. Los tres frenaron a tiempo antes de quedar incendiados y ahora no podían retroceder ya que el fuego reapareció justo detrás de ellos. Las llamas alcanzaban o incluso superaban el alto del bandicut y al estar rodeados por estas hizo desesperar a los chicos que con urgencia buscaban salir de allí.

El calor se acercaba aún más y el equipo pudo salvarse gracias a otra ráfaga de viento que extinguió las llamas; justo a tiempo en el momento que comenzaba a achicharrarse un poco del pelaje de los jóvenes. Al tener esta oportunidad, los buscadores de piedras emprendieron el escape a toda velocidad pero, a la vuelta de la esquina, tuvieron que detenerse ya que otro desafío tenían en frente. Un asistente de laboratorio vestido casi igual de quien tenía el sable los esperaba a un par de metros y con un recipiente con muchas de estas espadas.

Cuando Crash quiso dar un paso adelante, el androide le arrojó un sable, el cual impactó y se quedó clavada en la pared puesto que el anaranjado logró esquivarlo. Ante semejante agresión que por suerte sólo cortó parte de sus pantalones de _jeans_ azules, el evolucionado volvió al lado de sus aliados e intentó idear un plan. Luego de pensar y poniendo las caras más extrañas para eso, al marsupial se le ocurrió algo.

"Aku Aku, ¿puedes darme una wumpa ahora?", pidió el bandicut con gestos.

—¿No crees que este no es buen momento para comer? —preguntó el flotante totalmente extrañado por el pedido.

Ante eso, el chico de ojos verdes dudó si realmente su guardián escuchaba los pensamientos como decía y, con una cara de pocos amigos, le fue explicando (como podía) su plan de ataque al ser de madera. Después de asentir, demostrando que estaba de acuerdo, Aku Aku hizo aparecer la fruta pedida y Crash la tomó y sonrió siniestramente.


	11. De nuevo en combate

**¡Hola! ¡Gracias por sus _reviews!_**

**_chreisthewolf07: _yo le inventé eso de las ráfagas de viento porque realmente no sabía qué ponerle.**

_**Yuna-Tidus-Love:**_** con música, mucho mejor. Buena idea.**

_**Siletek:**_** gracias por pasarte por aquí. Y por lo de Fake Crash, ni siquiera sé si él podía hablar como le puse. Cualquier cosa, decime.**

**Vamos a ver si actualizo más seguido pero no prometo nada, porque la semana que viene comienzan las residencias.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11

DE NUEVO EN COMBATE

—Sólo procura no errar el tiro, Crash —dijo Aku Aku después de darle la fruta wumpa.

"Últimamente estuve practicando mucho, así que no debes porqué preocuparte", le respondió con su voz interior el bandicut mientras se concentraba en su objetivo. "Ahora estén atentos para lo que viene".

Imitando los movimientos que se ven al lanzar una pelota de béisbol, el chico anaranjado arrojó la fruta con gran fuerza dándole de lleno a la cara del desprevenido androide vestido de árabe. Los tres aprovecharon el momento en que el asistente de laboratorio estaba ocupado, quitándose la pulpa morada de la wumpa, para echarse a correr y así dejar atrás a ese enemigo. Con el camino ahora libre, el equipo pudo continuar con su búsqueda, aunque encontraban más desafíos que piedras de energía.

Algo que no pudieron enfrentar antes apareció y, esta vez, no era un robot, ni simios, ni personas armadas con explosivos. Un precipicio. No había nada que les pudiera ayudar para seguir viajando por encima de los techos de las casas. Ambos chicos miraban hacia sus alrededores buscando lo que sea para poder cruzar hacia el otro lado, pero no encontraron nada. La única opción era volver por donde habían venido, sin embargo, no era una buena idea ya que los estaría retrasando y el atardecer se hacía presente.

Mientras que Crash y Polar se sentaron en el suelo por la resignación, la máscara de madera tenía algo en mente. Este último se acercó hacia el abismo para ver con más precisión ese algo que les sería útil. A los dos jóvenes les llamó la atención este hecho y se reincorporaron para ver qué estaba haciendo su aliado. Aku Aku, con su magia, había logrado hacer flotar una alfombra, la cual estaba acercando a sus compañeros.

—Suban, chicos —pidió el médico brujo con amabilidad; sus amigos lo veían con cara rara.

"¿Estás seguro de que no se caerá?", pensó el evolucionado con temor al ver a su transporte. El úrsido también se veía asustado con la idea de viajar en alfombra voladora.

—Vamos. Confíen en mí.

Con temor, el chico de los ojos verdes puso un pie y probó la dureza del colorido tapiz, tal como si se tratara de hielo quebradizo. Él volvió a mirar a su guardián y, por su parte, este le dio ánimos nuevamente. Luego de un resoplido, el bandicut apoyó un pie con fuerza y luego el otro, hasta que logró tomar confianza al rato. Era turno del osezno y, al ver que no había riesgos con el transporte, él dio un salto para llegar al lado de su amigo. Todo iba bien, pero con el salto repentino, la alfombra comenzó a caer en picada.

—_¡Woah! _—gritó el marsupial a todo pulmón mientras caía, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y abrazaba al blancuzco (y viceversa), esperando lo peor.

A pocos metros del suelo, la moqueta se elevó evitando así la desgracia. Cuando los chicos abrieron sus ojos, se encontraron que estaban subiendo hasta llegar al otro lado del camino. Ellos aún seguían sintiendo el vértigo y todavía estaban temblando, permaneciendo en el felpudo hasta que reaccionaron. Aku Aku no se veía preocupado así que los dos supusieron que la repentina caída fue una broma de mal gusto por parte de este. Por ello, con una cara de pocos amigos, los chicos volvieron a pisar un suelo de tablas de madera.

—Lo siento —dijo el hechicero cuando devolvió la alfombra de donde la sacó —. Pero ven que no se cayó al final. Cumplí con mi palabra.

Crash y Polar seguían viendo a su tutor con cara fea y así continuaron caminando, sin embargo, ambos olvidaron todo esto ya que algo más importante estaba a su alrededor: el sol se ocultó por fin y ya comenzaron a sentir su ausencia. Pese al cansancio que había en los antropomorfos, ellos emprendieron la búsqueda al trote. La máscara vudú trató de tranquilizarlos diciéndole que cada vez más estaban cerca de las piedras de energía, y les comentó también que estas estaban reunidas. Aun así, ellos continuaron con su marcha donde se reencontraron con más de los enemigos antes superados.

Al correr, el equipo avanzaba mucho más y les servía a los jóvenes a entrar en calor ya que la noche por fin había dominado el firmamento junto con la luz de la Luna. Aun no pudieron dar con las gemas y cristales de esta zona y lo que tenían en mente el anaranjado y el blanquecino fue en encontrar un refugio fuera del frío. Finalmente, el ser de madera anunció algo que esperaban los chicos oír y luego les pidió ingresar por una ventana de una gran casa. Eso fue algo extraño para ellos, aunque accedieron ya que el guardián repitió su frase.

—Confíen en mí.

Con su magia, Aku Aku abrió y luego cerró la ventana, una vez que sus compañeros entraron. El cambio de clima a uno más agradable, mejoró el humor de Crash y Polar, quienes se pusieron a explorar el lugar con la vista. La habitación, cálidamente alumbrada, demostraba que pertenecía a una vivienda lujosa pero ellos dos no sabían aun por qué estaban allí y qué relación tenía esto con las piedras de colores. Por desgracia, ni la máscara con plumas podía contestar a sus preguntas, comentándoles tan sólo que sentía los objetos flotantes en una habitación cercana.

Lo que dijo además el ex nativo es que caminaran en silencio y que no hicieran ruido alguno, ya que ellos no habían ingresado por las buenas a la propiedad. Siguiendo la indicación al pie de la letra, el grupo logró salir de la habitación para llegar a un pasillo que, por suerte, no se toparon con alguien. La casona parecía vacía aunque descartaron esta idea cuando se percibió alguna conversación que, al fijarse mejor, se dieron cuenta que había unas pocas personas (quienes estaban vestidas como los que intentaban incendiar el camino) y asistentes de laboratorio. Los buscadores, ante eso, pensaron que tal vez ellos los estaban esperando.

A pesar de la posible amenaza, los tres siguieron con su paso sigiloso hasta otra recámara que se encontraba a la vuelta del pasillo. Al ingresar a esta, se encontraron con un enorme cofre, el cual se encontraba cerrado con candado. El bandicut inútilmente quiso abrirlo a fuerza de sus manos pero fue Aku Aku quien consiguió abrirla gracias a sus poderes y lo que había adentro fue algo que no vieron antes. Había allí un cristal, una gema clara, así como una de color amarilla, verde y morada. Luego de reponerse de la sorpresa, el hechicero resguardó las piedras de energía.

Con la misión cumplida, era tiempo de contactarse con la chica del overol para así poder regresar a la sala principal y abandonar la desértica zona de búsqueda. Coco recibió el mensaje y el portal ya los estaba esperando, sólo tenían que salir de la casa en donde estaban. El guía de las plumas de colores indicó que sería mejor regresar por donde habían venido y así fue que, en absoluto silencio, volvieron por los pasillos. Sin embargo, esta vez sí una persona, que estaba en el piso de más abajo, los vio y envió a los androides tras ellos. Unos cuatro de estos comenzaban a subir por las escaleras con toda prisa, mientras que otros les arrojaban sables desde abajo. El barandal fue quien más sufrió, convirtiéndose en cada vez más astillas, y Crash y sus amigos sólo quedaron con algunas lesiones superficiales. Gracias a que no pasó nada grave, los tres llegaron a la habitación del principio, salieron por la ventana y se alejaron de allí a toda velocidad y con desesperación.

Una vez en el exterior, el frío le dio un duro golpe al marsupial evolucionado quien siguió corriendo para tratar de olvidarse de esto. El equipo siguió aún más y, cuando el anaranjado sintió que ya no podía soportar más el frío, ellos se encontraron con el vórtice.

—¡Crash! —exclamó la bandicut rubia al ver a su hermano de vuelta, y rápidamente se acercó hacia él para ayudarlo, así como Pura fue a auxiliar a Polar—. ¡Estás congelado, hermano mayor!

Ante eso, Coco fue en busca de una manta para abrigar a su único familiar, y este lo tomó de inmediato para envolverse con esta. Como la rubia no debía descuidar por mucho tiempo su laptop, ella regresó hacia donde lo dejó y su hermano fue tras ella para acomodarse a su lado. Él miraba hacia la pantalla de la computadora portátil aunque no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero, al rato se aburrió y se acurrucó para dormir una siesta.

En ese momento de calma, Crash soñó que estaba en su hogar y todo estaba tan tranquilo. El sol iluminaba sutilmente su habitación y, sobre la mesa, había un recipiente con varias wumpas. Las frutas tenían un brillo especial, que parecían ser las mejores de todas y, justo cuando él tomó una para darle un buen mordisco, su hermana lo llamaba en voz alta.

—¡Crash! —gritó Coco por tercera vez y esto fue que lo sacó de sus sueños. Luego de despertarlo, la chica apuntó con un dedo hacia un lugar—. Mira la pantalla, hermano mayor.

El gran monitor donde aparecieron los mensajes de Tiny Tiger y Dingodile mostraba interferencia hasta que dio lugar a una imagen de alguien que resultaba familiar.

—Bien, ¿no creen que han ido demasiado lejos para ser un par de marsupiales peludos? Soy el doctor Nefarious Tropy, señor del tiempo y creador de esta máquina que tienen ante sus ojos. Uka Uka y el doctor Cortex me han enviado para que termine con esta pequeña charada, así que ustedes no se irán con esos cristales. Lo juro —amenazó aquel científico de piel azulada y con un extraño sombrero metálico, con un reloj analógico como decoración. Al terminar de hablar, la pantalla se apagó.

El bandicut resopló melancólicamente ya que sabía que de nuevo él tenía que hacer frente contra este villano y no tenía ganas para ello. Él se abrigó aún más con la frazada y puso su mejor cara de tristeza, demostrando así que no estaba de humor para una pelea. Nunca se había enfrentado con ese sujeto y, tratándose de un científico y no de los animales evolucionados, él sabía bien que esto sería complicado. Crash volvió a suspirar y se sintió de alguna forma acorralado cuando todos sus compañeros de equipo lo miraban fijamente, esperando otra reacción.

Luego de buscar algo con la mirada, el chico de ojos verdes cambió su expresión a seriedad, se puso de pie y dejó caer su manta. Él sostuvo que no tendría otra alternativa que ir al encuentro con el creador del _Time_ _Twister_ antes de que la situación empeore. Con pasos lentos, se encaminó hacia su protector para que siga sus pasos hacia la plataforma transportadora. Durante el camino, el oso y el tigre de Bengala se pusieron detrás de la fila con el fin de ayudar al evolucionado y al ser mágico, sin embargo, el anaranjado los detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

—Quédense aquí, chicos —reforzó Aku Aku el pedido del muchacho de cabello castaño rojizo; Polar y Pura respondieron bajando la mirada y acercándose a quien llevaba una flor en su cabello dorado.

Crash alzó el pulgar como siempre pero, esta vez, sonreía forzadamente y se veía preocupado. Aun así, su hermana accionó la máquina, luego de dudar por un momento. Al ver las luces, el bandicut cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el vórtice; él sintió que ya estaba en otro lugar cuando escuchó variados sonidos de maquinarias. Cuando él abrió sus ojos, estaba en un lugar extraño, algo oscuro y con un montón de aparatos a su alrededor.

El suelo, también metálico, parecía que se había divido en dos, dejando un gran espacio, y sobre la otra superficie idéntica de donde estaba el marsupial, estaba un hombre alto y con una armadura llamativa. Aquel era el doctor Tropy, el cual observaba a su enemigo, y no se veía para nada contento: parecía que gruñía, dejando a la vista sus dientes. Pero no sólo amenazaba con su expresión, él tenía además una especie de lanza bifurcada, la cual se trataba de su diapasón gigante.

—¡Ahora estás en mi tiempo, alimaña! ¡Dame los cristales! —expresó el científico con enfado, y luego dio un salto para hacer chocar y sonar su instrumento de acero.

El mutado se mantuvo alerta en todo momento, esperando alguna forma de ataque, pero lo único que apareció fueron quince baldosas flotantes, que dieron un poco de más al reducido espacio en que se apoyaba. No había peligro en ello, pero las cosas empeoraron cuando Nefarious apuntó su arma hacia Crash. Al principio, el anaranjado no sabía bien qué iba a lograr su rival si estaban a tanta distancia entre sí, aunque se alarmó cuando vio que una bola de energía salía de las puntas de aquella arma y venía directo hacia él.

Luego de recuperarse del sobresalto, el adolescente consiguió esquivar justo a tiempo aquella amenaza, y esta fue a dar contra la pared de metal, extinguiéndose. Ante eso, el cyborg cambió de estrategia y mantuvo su arma de forma horizontal, para que pudiera disparar rayos que recorrían la superficie del suelo. Al ver el modo de acercarse, el evolucionado logró superarlos dando saltos precisos hasta que desaparecieran.

Como nada parecía detener al anaranjado, Tropy dio un nuevo salto para que cambien de lugar las baldosas, ya que consideraba que si le quitaba ese espacio extra, esta vez el bandicut no tendría oportunidad de esquivar los ataques. Pese al plan de por medio, las cosas no salieron bien para el hombre azulado, ya que las plataformas formaron una especie de puente que conectaba ambos pisos. Crash aprovechó este momento, en que el enemigo se encontraba peleando con su diapasón, para acercarse al doctor y darle un buen golpe con su torbellino.

Nefarious recibió el ataque aunque no fue tan fuerte ya que no lo arrojó al suelo. El evolucionado notó esto e intentó contraatacar, sin embargo, el hombre presionó un botón de su brazo mecánico y una intensa luz invadió todo el ambiente. Cuando el muchacho percibió que esa luz molesta ya no estaba, él descubrió que se encontraba en otro escenario y su guardián le comentó que estaban en China. Pero eso era lo de menos: el cyborg reanudó su ataque quitando cinco mini plataformas, disparando más de esas esferas de calor incandescente, así como las barreras de energía.

Mientras el chico esquivaba los ataques, él se colocó en ese espacio que le daban los tableros y el experto en el tiempo quiso aprovechar ese descuido para cambiarlas de lugar. No obstante, la falla en el gran diapasón hizo de nuevo de las suyas y dio paso a que se formara un camino, a pesar de no ser lineal. Crash siguió el sendero zigzagueante, saltando para no caer al vacío, y llegó hasta donde estaba Tropy. Pese a que el hombre azulado intentó defenderse, el marsupial logró golpearlo pero, esta vez, el miembro del N Team cayó al suelo.

—¡No puede ser! —se dijo para sí el científico con un tono adolorido, mientras trataba de levantarse, llevándose una mano a su tórax.

El bandicut lo observaba, manteniendo cierta distancia, y sintiendo algo de pena por él. El hombre de barba oriental logró ponerse de rodillas, ayudado por su arma, y presionó el botón de cambio de escenario. Crash se arrepintió por dejarlo hacer eso ya que Nefarious estaba de pie, lejos de él, y listo para atacar. El ambiente era conocido: el diseño de las ventanas demostraba que estaban en Arabia, aunque el anaranjado debía concentrarse en el peligro que se avecinaba.

—Doctor Tropy: presenta daños graves. Mejor retírese —decía una voz en el brazo de metal.

—¡Olvídalo, N. Gin! ¡Debo terminar con esto!


	12. Otra ciudad en el desierto

**Hola. Perdón por la tardanza. ¡Gracias por sus _reviews!_**

**Gracias a los comentarios de los que me siguen siempre (chreisthewolf07 y Yuna-Tidus-Love), a quien llegó tarde (Mr. NBA) y a otro quien empieza a leer (leinahtan).**

**La verdad es que estoy media desanimada (me fue mal y no puedo terminar 4° este año) y mi mamá sólo me dijo "no servís para nada". ****Así que espero servir como _ficker._**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12

OTRA CIUDAD EN EL DESIERTO

—Esta vez, sí te eliminaré de una vez por todas, pequeña peste —amenazó el doctor Nefarious Tropy con enfado, viéndose adolorido, y apuntando su arma diapasón directo hacia Crash Bandicoot.

—Crash, ten más cuidado esta vez —le aconsejó Aku Aku al chico en voz baja.

El bandicut mutado asintió seriamente y se colocó en posición defensiva, esperando los ataques del hombre azulado. Con la respiración agitada y con su rostro fruncido, el científico disparó más de esa energía concentrada en un número mayor que las otras ocasiones. El marsupial se vio en una situación más complicada ya que aquellos disparos intentaban seguirlos. Por ello, fue más difícil eludirlos y, el último de estos consiguió quemar un poco el hombro del chico. Crash gritó de dolor y buscaba un refugio para alejarse aún más de su enemigo, sin embargo, él debía ocuparse de las ráfagas de rayos que venían por el suelo.

Saltando con dificultad, el anaranjado consiguió evitar quemarse los pies aunque comprobó que las suelas de sus zapatillas deportivas estaban un poco derretidas. Pese a esto, Crash pudo salvarse, aún más cuando las pequeñas plataformas cambiaron de lugar repentinamente y así evitó caer al vacío. Otra vez, Nefarious se preguntaba con total furia el porqué de la falla en los controles de aquellas piezas cuadrangulares, que nuevamente hicieron cualquier cosa y le facilitó al bandicut llegar hacia dónde estaba el cansado científico.

Fue demasiado tarde. Bandicoot ya iba directo hacia el cyborg y aprovechó el hecho de que su enemigo dejó caer su arma para sostener su brazo robótico. El chico sabía que el hombre se veía en un pésimo estado, sin embargo, si la situación era opuesta, él suponía que no le tendría ninguna piedad. Por ello, el mutante no dudó en llegar al final con su ataque y no tuvo problemas con ello. Tropy cayó de espaldas, soltando un grito de dolor. Esta vez, el experto en viajes en el tiempo apenas se movía, con lo que demostraba que no podía levantarse.

—Listo, Crash. Ya es suficiente —comentó Aku Aku; el chico anaranjado, hasta incluso el hombre azulado, asintieron lentamente. Al ver que el enemigo había aceptado su derrota, el evolucionado tendió uno de sus brazos para ayudar a quien estaba en el suelo, no obstante, el euroasiático lo miró enfadado.

—Mi tiempo se acabó… Pero el tuyo, pronto lo estará también.

Crash lo miró confundido, y más aún lo fue cuando, en un instante, el gran reloj que tenía el científico en su tórax explotó, dejando una espesa nube de humo. El marsupial tosió un par de veces ante esto e intentó diseminar el humo con una mano. Al volver la mirada hacia el maestro del tiempo, éste estaba divido en tres partes: su brazo mecánico por un lado, y el resto por la mitad. El joven nunca creyó que sus golpes serían demasiado: en sus anteriores enfrentamientos, sus enemigos jamás terminaron con sus piernas separadas del resto del cuerpo.

"¿Qué hacemos, Aku Aku?", preguntó el silencioso con pavor. "No podemos dejarlo así", pensó al borde de estallar en lágrimas. "¡Lo maté!". "No quería hacerlo".

El chico rompió en llanto, sin embargo, una luz captó su atención. Eso se trataba de una tele-transportación, y quien apareció, fue alguien conocido.

—Eso pasa por no escucharme —dijo el científico del misil en la cabeza, viéndose decepcionado, y luego miró al dúo—. No se preocupen. Menos mal que es un cyborg; aún sigue con vida. Me ocuparé de esto. Será mejor que salgan de aquí… Luego nos veremos.

N. Gin se puso a ayudar a su colega, mientras que el marsupial anaranjado y la máscara de madera se tele-transportaron, mostrándose pensativos, hacia la sala principal del _Time_ _Twister_. Una vez allí, Crash caminaba con lentitud hacia su hermanita y sus amigos, viéndose lastimado, en especial su hombro. Su guardián le pidió que se quede quieto para la curación y, Coco trataba de ayudar llevándole otro par de zapatillas para que se quite esas con suelas quemadas. Pasó un momento así, y de repente, la pantalla en donde aparecieron los enemigos se encendió.

—¡Bobos, insolentes e insignificantes idiotas! —gritó furioso Uka Uka—. ¡Al derrotar a N. Tropy, nos pusieron a todos en peligro!

—Crash. Coco. Deben entender que esta máquina del tiempo es muy delicada —interrumpió Neo Cortex a la máscara negra, hablando con preocupación en su tono de voz—. Sin el control y cuidado constante del doctor Tropy, ¿quién sabe qué hará?

Allí se cortó la comunicación y el equipo Bandicoot se mostraba confundido: quizá ellos dos les estaban mintiendo, aunque parecía que decían la verdad. De todas formas, aquel grupo debía tener más cuidado para los próximos viajes en busca de las piedras de energía. La única chica del quinteto consideraba que era tiempo para que ella emprenda la búsqueda, sin embargo, por medio de Aku Aku, su hermano le fue explicando que la próxima zona no lo desgastaría tanto, ya que sería ayudado por un transporte. Ella tuvo que escucharlo y fue a preparar todo lo necesario para el viaje.

Crash parecía tener humor para ello, hasta se vistió acorde a la situación: unas gafas oscuras, para que el sol no afecte su visión, y una chaqueta de cuero, a modo de abrigo. Él mismo se encargó de llevar lo que necesitaba hacia la plataforma transportadora y luego se despidió de sus amigos con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en especial de Polar ya que él nuevamente no lo acompañaría. Cuando él alzó el pulgar, Coco activó el portal y su hermano, junto con su guardián de madera, desapareció. Ella estaba preocupada; había algo que no le había dicho al joven.

El bandicut y su compañero aparecieron en mitad de una carretera asfaltada y parecía que estaban en medio de la nada, ya que en el horizonte sólo se veían cumbres y montañas. El lugar era desértico, como habían imaginado, puesto que no había vegetación sobre la tierra a excepción de unos pocos cactus que algunos alcanzaban gran altura. En sí, no parecía que el sitio estaba deshabitado: había varios comercios a los costados de la ruta y algunos tenían un toque de familiaridad. El anaranjado se levantó sus gafas para ver bien qué decía el cartel de esos lugares y también de aquellos que estaban fijos en el terreno.

"¿Restaurante de Dingo?", se preguntó el chico asociando el nombre que aparece al del mutante híbrido. "¿Exceso de velocidad controlada por el _sheriff_ Neo Cortex? ¿Por qué esa gasolinera tiene en su anuncio imágenes de misiles? ¿Reelijan al alcalde Neo Cortex? ¿Por qué Tropy vende aceite? No puede ser."

—¡Cuidado, Crash! —interrumpió la máscara el análisis del marsupial ya que se aproximaba un automóvil azul a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

Como pudo, el muchacho se apartó del camino antes de convertirse en tortilla y, al fijarse en el conductor, él comprobó que casi lo atropellaba un asistente de laboratorio. Luego de recuperarse del susto, él se preguntó "¿por qué ese robot tiene tanta prisa?".

—¡Crash! Ese androide se dirige justo hacia donde debemos ir. Supongo que también irá por la gema y el cristal —captó la atención la máscara al chico—. Debemos apresurarnos.

Fue así que ellos pusieron manos a la obra: el bandicut se puso las gafas y se subió a su vehículo, una motocicleta roja con detalles de llamas. Mientras que avanzaba, él iba subiendo la velocidad aunque sin llegar a extremos. Aku Aku permanecía a su lado, tratando de mantener la misma rapidez. Mientras viajaban, unos pájaros azules, que estaban en la carretera, volaron espantados al ver que se aproximaban. Algunas de estas aves por poco no se chocaron con el dúo, aunque por un momento sí les taparon la visión.

Cuando estos plumíferos se alejaron lo suficiente, la carretera estaba desierta; el único rastro de civilización, además del asfalto en parte del suelo, era el cableado eléctrico y algunos postes de luz. Sin embargo, más adelante, se agregó a esta lista algún que otro patrullero, los cuales estaban estacionados de manera sospechosa, como si estuvieran esperando a que pasara alguien buscado. Sólo apartando los ojos del camino por un segundo, Crash vio a esos policías y estos lo miraban fijamente. También observó que uno tomó su comunicador y esto no parecía tener buena espina.

A pesar del mal presentimiento, el evolucionado continuó con su marcha por largo tiempo y, cada tanto, se encontraba con los autos de los androides. El motociclista sabía bien que debía alejarse de estos esbirros del N Team, sin embargo, al tratar de sobrepasar a uno de estos, el robot casi le hizo perder el equilibrio chocándolo por el costado. El anaranjado por poco salió del camino, aunque logró reponerse y adelantarse. Los demás vehículos conducidos por estos enemigos también intentaron quitar a Crash de la ruta, así que el chico debía prestar atención ante estas tretas.

Pero no sólo los androides o los patrulleros presentaban un problema; había algo en el ambiente que no ayudaba en nada a los buscadores de piedras de energía. Estaba anocheciendo, y ambos sabían bien lo que eso significaba: frío y, por supuesto, oscuridad. Los dos debían buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche y, por si no fuera poco, también se estaba acabando el combustible de la motocicleta. Lo único que hizo olvidar por un rato sus problemas era que vieron a alguien pidiendo aventón. No había nada extraño en eso, aunque ese alguien no parecía ser una persona y cada vez más sostenían esto al acercarse.

No se trataba de ningún asistente de laboratorio o de algún mutante secuaz. Al detenerse para ayudarlo, ya que no dejarían a nadie en medio de la nada, nunca pensaron en encontrarse con ese personaje.

—En verdad que no creí que te detendrías, primo. Sabes qué, trabajar para Brio tiene sus pros y sus contras, más de lo último que nada —habló con algo de pesimismo el mutante hacia el conductor. Este último no sabía qué estaba pasando.

—¿De nuevo investigando, Fake Crash? —preguntó Aku Aku con cierto enfado.

—En parte, sí, y otra, no —respondió tranquilamente el chico de grandes cejas—. Ahora estoy en un aprieto y quisiera hablar con mi primo, plumitas.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —quiso averiguar la máscara pero Trash lo ignoró y fue acercándose hacia el bandicut. Crash, por su parte, bajó de su moto para enfrentárselo; al parecer, él ya recordó quién era ese tipo y las situaciones que pasaron juntos.

—Sé bien de nuestros conflictos en el pasado pero también sé que eres un buen chico así que, si me alcanzas hasta este punto —explicó el marsupial de dientes grandes mientras señalaba un lugar en un mapa—, te ayudaré a conseguir un lugar decente donde dormir esta noche. ¿Qué dices, eh?

El chico de las gafas oscuras dudó en la proposición de su familiar y no sabía bien qué hacer: por un lado, él recordaba las peleas que tuvieron y, por otro, no estaba bien dejarlo a su suerte. Luego de mirar hacia un lado y a otro tratando de decidirse, él asintió con apenas fuerzas con lo que el bandicut de ojos grises saltó de alegría. El hechicero y su aliado aun desconfiaban del ayudante del científico de los tornillos, pero a su vez, por lo menos no estaba del lado de Cortex y parecía poder solucionar en parte el problema que tenían.

Sin perder más tiempo, luego de que Crash se volvió a subir a su vehículo, Fake Crash también se subió de un salto en la parte de atrás del mismo. Fue así que ambos marsupiales más la máscara mágica avanzaron rápidamente por la carretera, esquivando de tanto en tanto más asistentes de laboratorio. Al rato, la oscuridad se apoderaba del firmamento y ya se podía notar la luna en su fase de cuarto creciente. La baja temperatura también se percibía, y el motociclista y su guardián pensaron que Trash no cumpliría su parte del trato.

—Es ahí —anunció el primo del joven de ojos verdes, señalando un edificio.

Sorteando baches profundos y caballetes en diferentes sectores de ambos carriles, los tres llegaron a una zona de descanso, donde había una gasolinera, una cafetería y, lo más importante, un pequeño hotel. Con algo de temor, porque Crash no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar las personas de aquellos lugares al verlos, él se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento. Después de que ambos mutantes bajaron de la motocicleta, el dueño de la misma la aseguró y los dos entraron a la sala de recepción.

Una vez que Crash falso tocó el timbre característico, el dueño del lugar no se esperaba a tales huéspedes, con lo que puso una cara rara. Este la cambió de inmediato al recibir una buena propina y, fue así que ellos consiguieron la llave de su habitación. Una vez allí, el bandicut de los dientes grandes rápidamente se preparó para irse a dormir y ya se había elegido una de las dos camas individuales. En cambio, el de los ojos verdosos se tardó un poco más y fue a explorar brevemente el lugar, el cual no era un lujo pero tenía lo necesario.

—Toma —le dijo Fake Crash a su primo, el cual esperó a que se vaya a su correspondiente cama, y le arrojó las llaves del cuarto—, por si todavía no confías en mí. Buenas noches.

Con rapidez, el evolucionado hablante se durmió mientras que el otro lo logró luego de su guardián le prometió que se quedaría a vigilar…

Finalmente la luz del día surgió dando a saber que llegó el amanecer y Crash se despertó gracias a los constantes llamados de Aku Aku. Él demoró en levantarse ya que era de dormir hasta algo tarde y porque simplemente no tenía ganas para nada, sólo de seguir durmiendo.

—Vamos, primo. No querrás que esos robots consigan los cristales, ¿verdad? —se metió el otro bandicut, quien ya se había levantado hace rato.

A duras penas, el mutante silencioso abandonó la cama y así fue que todos salieron de ese hotel para ir a la cafetería de enfrente. Nuevamente, luego de dejar una generosa propina, los dos marsupiales desayunaron y, al terminar, se dirigieron a la gasolinera.

—Bueno, Crash. Hasta aquí te dejo —avisó Fake Crash mientras pagaba el combustible—. Volveré a la caminata. Menos mal que el portal está cerca. Hasta la vista, Bandicoot.

Y fue así que el ayudante del doctor Brio se alejó lentamente de los buscadores de piedras, tarareando una canción y caminando por el costado de la carretera. Ahora que ya no había problemas, el dúo continuó con su búsqueda y, a pesar de encontrarse con más de los mismos obstáculos, esta vez las patrullas se movían, con el fin de entorpecer el camino. El motociclista debía tener cuidado ya que, casi por poco, chocaba a muchos de estos. Las curvas cerradas de la carretera empeoraban las cosas aunque, por lo menos, estaban las señalizaciones.

En una ocasión, al esquivar a un automóvil de los asistentes de laboratorio, el evolucionado no pudo evitar salir del camino y, sorpresivamente, el hechicero le pidió que continuara por tierra. Ahora eludiendo cactus, los dos se alejaron de la ruta asfaltada por largo tiempo hasta que dieron con una de estas plantas que tenía algo extraño sobre esta. Sí, aquello era una gema clara que flotaba sobre un gran cactus y, mientras que la máscara vudú se encargaba de recogerla, el marsupial aprovechó para estirar un poco las piernas.

—Bien, Crash, ya tengo la gema. Sigamos adelante.


	13. Otra vez en el desierto

**Hola. Disculpen la tardanza. ¡Gracias por sus _reviews!_**

**_chreisthewolf07: _qué bueno que te gusta y te haya hecho reír. Muchas gracias por tus palabras; me sirvieron.**

_**CrelionBinico**_** y _Guest_****:**** qué bueno que le van gustando y aquí hay un nuevo capítulo.**

**Perdón por tardar tanto, es que una de las razones es que estoy escribiendo varios fics a la vez.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13

OTRA VEZ EN EL DESIERTO

Después de obtener la gema clara viajando por la carretera, Crash Bandicoot y su guardián, Aku Aku, continuaron con su búsqueda por el cristal en aquella zona desértica. Ambos avanzaban por un largo tramo, esquivando y superando obstáculos, pero no había rastro de la piedra rosada flotante. Lo único que sucedió fue que la oscuridad se volvió a hacer presente en el ambiente y los dos sabían que esto empeoraba la situación. En realidad, no tanto, ya que ellos contaban con la luz que surgía de los numerosos postes y además, la motocicleta también poseía su sistema de iluminación.

Sin embargo, las cosas se complicaban para los buscadores. Quizá era obra de los asistentes de laboratorio, quienes tenían la orden de hacer más difícil el camino para el bandicut, ya que la iluminada carretera quedó en la completa oscuridad. En este momento, ni siquiera la luna era capaz de hacerse presente y así tratar de mostrar la ruta con su luz. No, todo iba de mal en peor y ahora el mutante y la máscara sólo tenían la luz de la motocicleta para seguir avanzando. Desde luego, aquella lámpara no era suficiente y lo único que podía hacer el anaranjado era bajar la velocidad y rogar de no caer en algún pozo.

Casi a ciegas, ambos notaron que más adelante había unas pequeñas luces y supusieron a que se trataba de algún vehículo comandado por un androide. Descartaron esta idea al aproximarse más a estas y descubrieron que pertenecían a una extraña nave que nunca habían visto antes. Esta era circular, más parecida a una campana, y flotaba a escasos centímetros del asfalto. Pese a la rareza de transporte que estaba allí cerca, el chico no debía distraerse ya que, al no poder ver las señales de tránsito, él debía arreglárselas como podía cuando había curvas en la carretera.

Otra cuestión que tenía que manejar el evolucionado era en no acercarse mucho a estas naves, ya que ésta lo golpeó, con intenciones de sacarlo del camino, tal como lo hacían los asistentes de laboratorio. Sin más, y debido a que este vehículo flotante era algo lento, el motociclista decidió dejarlo atrás aunque podía percibir las mismas luces más adelante, con lo que tendría que armarse de paciencia para superarlos a todos.

A pesar de que había cierta advertencia cuando los buscadores se aproximaban a un profundo bache (los cuales eran los caballetes), también lo había cuando los patrulleros venían directo hacia el marsupial a toda velocidad. Las dos luces de los faros y la característica sirena, anunciaban la venida del móvil policial y Crash debía actuar rápido para evitar el inminente choque frontal. Ellos no sabían bien cómo los policías se atrevían a ir a alta velocidad con la densa oscuridad que había alrededor, pero prefirieron pensar en otra cosa, como los problemas que debían enfrentarse.

"¿Dónde está el cristal, Aku Aku?", pensó el chico de ojos verdes, ya algo cansado de tanto viajar, del frío y por el constante temor que sentía al no poder ver nada.

—Falta poco, Crash —respondió el guardián seriamente, el cual había activado sus poderes para poder iluminarse, así como parte del camino.

Luego de toparse con varios ovnis y patrulleros, el hechicero le indicó a su aliado que se detuviera y así lo hizo el joven mutante. Crash no sabía lo que pasaba: no había ningún cristal a la vista, sin embargo, el ser mágico fue hacia una pequeña colina de piedras que estaba a un costado del camino. El bandicut se acercó lo más que pudo hacia las rocas, pero tuvo que dejar la motocicleta para comenzar a escalar. Él se demoró bastante ya que el frío no le permitía moverse con libertad, mas luego de insistir, llegó donde estaba su amigo poseedor de coloridas plumas.

—Me encargaré de esto —decidió la máscara vudú ya que Crash no se veía como para ayudar: estaba temblando de frío y castañeando los dientes de manera exagerada.

Aku Aku se veía concentrado y el anaranjado se alarmó cuando la tierra comenzaba a temblar con cada vez más intensidad. El suelo comenzó a resquebrajarse a unos pasos más arriba de donde estaba el mutante, sin embargo, cuando pasó el temblor, no se veía aún a la piedra rosada. Sólo una débil luz se filtraba de entre las rocas y fue allí donde el bandicut no dudó ni por un instante para ponerse a escarbar. Los movimientos de las manos se aceleraban a medida que descubría el cristal y sólo se detuvo cuando ya lo tenía en su poder. Por fin; ellos ya terminaron su misión y el hechicero resguardó a la piedra de energía.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que se comunicaron con Coco, para que pueda abrir el portal, y Crash y su guardián regresaron a la carretera. Lidiar de nuevo con la oscuridad fue desalentador pero, al tener ya lo que ellos vinieron a buscar en esa zona, el marsupial sólo debía dar un esfuerzo más para poder dejar el desierto…

Después de reencontrarse con más obstáculos como pozos y naves extrañas, el dúo logró llegar al iluminado vórtice y, así consiguieron llegar a la sala principal del _Time_ _Twister_. La chica rubia fue a toda prisa a reencontrarse con su hermano y, detrás de ella, le siguieron Polar y Pura. El equipo Bandicoot estaba reunido dentro de un gran abrazo, el cual le sentó bien al chico anaranjado al asegurarse de que todos sus compañeros estaban bien y como remedio para el frío que sentía hasta los huesos.

—Hermano mayor, la otra vez quería advertirte de alguien que pensé que no volvería… —comenzó a decir la bandicut seriamente, llamando la atención del nombrado—. Se trata de nuestro primo. Al parecer, lo evolucionaron y trabaja para Brio. Me lo encontré y nos está investigando.

—¿Fake Crash? —preguntó Aku Aku, con lo que ella asintió algo atemorizada—. Ah, pero no te preocupes, Coco. Nosotros también nos lo encontramos.

—¿Qué no me preocupe? —vociferó la chica entre enojada y sorprendida—. No confío en él.

Fue así que el hechicero comentó lo sucedido a quien llevaba el overol azul y, a duras penas, ella fue escuchando aquel relato. Crash le apoyaba lo dicho por su guardián asintiendo de vez en cuando, y así la marsupial, el oso y el tigre quedaron perplejos: no sabían bien si considerar al mutante de cejas grandes como un aliado o no. Sin embargo, el grupo debía concentrarse en otro problema, como en la próxima zona de búsqueda. El joven de ojos verdes de nuevo insistió en encargarse él mismo del asunto, después de oír las protestas de su hermana.

A pesar del cansancio, el chico de cabello erizado se fue despidiendo de nuevo de sus compañeros aunque, esta vez, él sí invitó al cachorro de oso polar para que le acompañara. De esta manera, Crash, Aku Aku y Polar se dirigieron hacia la plataforma transportadora y, en cuestión de segundos, ellos aparecieron en una zona nueva pero con rasgos conocidos…

Algo que el bandicut extrañaba era la verde vegetación que invadía gran parte del paisaje, y debía seguir echándola de menos ya que la zona de búsqueda era un lugar desértico. Los tres aparecieron en mitad de un sendero y, a los costados, había un seco pastizal. No sólo eso, también había construcciones similares a los tótems (pensaron ellos), pero estos tenían un diseño diferente y, uno de ellos, contaba con una escultura de un extraño perro en la cima. Sin más, el trío comenzó a caminar y el primer obstáculo que se enfrentaron fue una gran cobra que vigilaba el sendero.

Fue el úrsido quien se decidió a atacar al ofidio, tomando carrera y dando un salto, sólo para aterrizar en la cabeza del enemigo. El anaranjado y la máscara no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo para frenar al ansioso chico, quien esperaba ser de utilidad. Polar ladró para indicarles a sus amigos que el camino ya estaba libre y, aún sorprendidos, el mutante y el brujo comenzaron a avanzar. Ellos iban directo hacia una gran construcción hecho de enormes bloques de piedra y tenía una particular entrada: había una escultura y, en la cabeza de esta, tenía una marca de una letra N en la frente; era obvio que se trataba de Neo Cortex.

—Tenemos que entrar —dijo el ser de madera cuando los jóvenes quisieron buscar otro camino que no sea ingresando a ese edificio de mala pinta.

Algo desanimados, el marsupial y el oso fueron hacia adentro, encontrándose con un estrecho pasillo de paredes decoradas. Ellos sabían que el lugar sería peligroso y confirmaron sus presentimientos cuando encontraron desniveles en el piso, así como pozos profundos. Lo más llamativo fue, que en uno de estos últimos, saltaba un cocodrilo con intenciones de atrapar a quien estuviera cerca de allí. Ellos esperaron el momento oportuno y así llegaron hacia el otro extremo, dando un salto. Lo siguiente fue que descubrieron que más adelante el suelo estaba cubierto con una materia oscura y, lo peor fue que estaban en un callejón sin salida.

"¡Aku Aku!", pensaron los dos chicos hechos una furia ya que fue idea de la máscara de ojos amarillo-anaranjados ir en esa dirección.

—Tranquilos, eso es sólo una puerta. Sólo basta encontrar como abrirlo.

Al aliviarse con esas palabras, Crash fue en busca de aquello que abría esa puerta, olvidándose de aquella cosa negra en el suelo. El chico no pudo evitar resbalarse al pisar esa sustancia, pero se las arregló para no caerse con brusquedad. Difícilmente, el mutante se reincorporó y, con una sonrisa que expresaba dolor, él levantó el pulgar "diciéndole" a sus compañeros que estaba bien. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que ellos tres buscaron a todos los alrededores aquello que les permitiera sacar ese gran bloque de piedra que estorbaba el pasaje. Buscaron incluso en las paredes ya que el médico brujo les había comentado que así construían en la tribu.

Luego de recorrer cada centímetro de las paredes que estaba a su alcance, el chico de ojos verdes pulsó luego de divisar un ladrillo hexagonal de color amarillo, y afortunadamente el bloque se dividió por la mitad para después correrse por los costados. El pasillo estaba libre y, siguiendo adelante, se encontraron en una gran sala, donde tenían que caminar por un estrecho puente en medio de un precipicio. Los tres marcharon con cuidado aunque debieron darse prisa cuando algunos bloques empezaron a caerse. Ellos pudieron salvarse de milagro y lograron descansar cuando llegaron a un suelo firme.

Al final del puente, ya no había más camino qué seguir pero ellos observaron que más allá continuaba el recorrido. Saltar no era una opción; y para el oso blanco le resultaba imposible. Mientras que los chicos miraban el oscuro abismo, tratando de pensar en algo, el guardián interrumpió sus pensamientos, comentando algo dirigiéndose hacia el marsupial:

—Quizá pueda enseñarte algo que pueda hacerte de gran ayuda… —dijo muy pensativo, con lo que el anaranjado parecía entusiasmado por esa oferta—. Pero no ahora, Crash.

El bandicut soltó un quejido en señal de protesta, pero cambió rápidamente su expresión al notar que su amigo de pelaje blanco apuntaba su hocico a otro bloque hexagonal. Al oprimirlo, un gran bloque de piedra venía acercándose hacia el grupo. Ellos suponían que esa era la única forma de pasar así que, subiéndose a este, fueron llevados hacia donde continuaba el camino. Una vez que siguieron adelante, el estrecho sendero estaba bloqueado por una fila de grandes jarrones que, curiosamente, se movían.

—Pasen lo más rápido que puedan —aconsejó el hechicero seriamente, con lo que los chicos sólo pensaron en una pregunta: ¿Por qué?—. No les gustará lo que hay allí adentro.

Tomando en cuenta lo que dijo el espíritu encerrado en una máscara vudú, Crash y Polar se prepararon para correr. Adoptando la misma posición de los atletas antes de la carrera, el anaranjado y el blanquecino se echaron a correr ante la señal de Aku Aku y, al acercarse a la valla de jarrones, observaron que se asomaron unos monos blancos con una especie de granada en la mano. El más joven optó por dar uno de sus característicos saltos, con lo que se alejó de los simios fácilmente. No se decidió por este plan el adolescente, quien rompió en miles de pedazos a las vasijas con un torbellino.

Los monos salieron huyendo al no tener más su refugio y el marsupial, con una sonrisa, observó cómo escapaban. La máscara vudú no se veía muy feliz con la idea arriesgada que tuvo su aliado, así que el chico retomó su caminata borrando esa ancha sonrisa. Al doblar por una esquina, los buscadores se encontraron con que, más adelante, caían del techo unos bloques de piedra. No sólo descendían, sino que también se deslizaban por causa de esa sustancia oscura hacia un pozo. Por ello, el trío debía tener cuidado con el suelo resbaladizo y no quedar aplastados al mismo tiempo.

Después de contar hasta tres, el grupo de tres emprendió la carrera, sobresaltando los bloques y calculando dónde van a caer estos. Afortunadamente, no ocurrió ningún desastre ya que los chicos contaban con una gran agilidad para reaccionar rápido. De esta manera, los buscadores se alejaron del peligro y notaron al mismo tiempo que un asistente de laboratorio, vestido con pocas y extrañas ropas, era el responsable de que se cayeran aquellas piedras por medio de una palanca. El androide fue convertido en chatarra con un torbellino que lo lanzó hacia la pared decorada.

Luego de un momento de descanso, el grupo siguió adelante con pasos lentos, pero se detuvieron al ver algo nuevo en el camino. Unas luces se filtraron desde el techo e iluminaban parte del suelo, y además, había unas marcas extrañas en una sola pared. Aquellas luces no parecían sólo eso y desconfiaban porque sabían bien que el lugar se destacaba por sus trampas. Fue por eso que acordaron en esquivarlas y, al pasar con cuidado, el marsupial quiso asegurarse de que sus aliados se encontraban bien y accidentalmente su hocico tocó apenas una de las luces.

Un sonido breve, correspondiente a un mecanismo, pudo oírse y todos se alejaron rápidamente de las luces. Cuando quisieron ver qué sucedió, se encontraron que había dardos tirados en el suelo y algunos clavados en la pared. Así pudieron darse cuenta que se habían salvado de quedar agujereados o de una posible inyección de algún veneno. Después del susto, ellos siguieron caminando por aquel estrecho pasillo hasta que pudieron percibir un sonido constante, como si fuera el viento. Al dar la vuelta a una esquina, los chicos y su guardián descubrieron que ese ruido provenía de un lanzallamas, el cual era utilizado por otro asistente de laboratorio. Ese robot tenía encendido todo el tiempo aquella arma, y las llamas ocupaban ocasionalmente la distancia entre los muros.

Era cuestión de echarse a correr cuando las flamas no estaban del lado del camino que querían pasar. Todo fue demasiado rápido, más para el secuaz del N Team, quien se dio cuenta tarde de que tenían a los enemigos detrás de él y fue Polar quien se animó a darle un topetazo para acabarlo. Cuando el blancuzco volvió al lado de sus compañeros, ellos volvieron con la búsqueda y pudieron notar que la puerta, que estaba más adelante, estaba abierta. Al estar a pocos pasos y con la idea de cruzar, la puerta se cerró de repente. Fue una suerte que no se cerrara justo cuando la atravesaban ya que podían terminar aplastados.

Esta vez, no había ningún botón hexagonal para dejar libre el acceso y, también repentinamente, la puerta se abrió. Los tres aprovecharon ese momento para cruzar sin perder tiempo pero, más adelante, el camino se dividió y no sabían hacia dónde ir.


	14. Más lejos que nunca

**¡Hola! ¡Gracias por sus _reviews!_**

**_chreisthewolf07: _qué bueno que te gustó y me parece que los monos sólo dan un poco de wumpas.**

_**Yuna-Tidus-Love:**_** gracias por volver y qué bueno que te gusta como escribo. No hay problema; primero es la escuela.**

_**CrelionBinico:**_** sí, son un poco molestos los niveles agua porque había que esperar a que baje. Me alegro que te guste.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14

MÁS LEJOS QUE NUNCA

"¿A dónde, Aku Aku?", preguntó Crash a su guardián, quien se veía algo desorientado.

—Por aquí —respondió la máscara, optando por el camino que estaba a la derecha.

Fue entonces que los buscadores de piedras de energía se dirigieron hacia otro estrecho pasillo que tenía algunos agujeros en el suelo. Mientras que los chicos pasaban con cuidado, ellos podían notar un ruido similar a unos saltos, aunque no parecía serlo. Al doblar por una esquina, los tres se dieron cuenta que una extraña caja decorada de unos dos metros de largo producía aquel sonido. Ellos sabían que no era buena idea acercarse a esa cosa y el hechicero les dio la razón: él comunicó que había un asistente de laboratorio metido allí dentro.

La caja no sólo saltaba, sino que también se acercaba, con lo que el equipo tuvo que escapar antes de averiguar de qué manera los iba a atacar. Sin embargo, el anaranjado ya tenía un plan en mente para quitar a esa cosa del medio. Él esperó el momento en que ese sarcófago no estuviera en el aire, se echó a correr y se deslizó, golpeando aquello con sus pies. Fue tan grande el impacto que hizo que la tapa saliera despedida, sólo para liberar al androide vestido de extraña manera. Los tres integrantes del grupo se alarmaron al ver a ese secuaz del N Team totalmente envuelto en vendas y, lo peor, es que caminaba como un sonámbulo.

Aprovechando la lentitud en los movimientos del enemigo, ellos se alejaron de allí esquivando ágilmente y corriendo hasta llegar a un próximo desafío.

Menos mal que ellos observaron que más adelante había unas lanzas en el suelo, que se activaban automáticamente, subiendo y bajando de vez en cuando. Había suficiente espacio como para que el bandicut pasara entre estas, sin embargo, Polar esperó que estuvieran abajo para transitar a toda velocidad. Luego de esto, ellos se encontraron con otra gran puerta de piedra, sólo que esta vez, había un enorme insecto verdoso custodiándola. Crash solucionó el problema dándole un buen pisotón al escarabajo, aunque eso no permitió que la entrada este libre. Nuevamente, ellos tres exploraron cada rincón hasta que se toparon con una especie de rueda.

—Debes hacerla girar, Crash —aconsejó la máscara mágica—, así se abrirá la puerta.

Después de jugar con aquel objeto, el bandicut logró su objetivo y fue así que su equipo consiguió seguir adelante. Unos pasos más adelante, los desniveles en el suelo formaron una pequeña área inundada, y el agua llegaba a más de metro y medio. El marsupial no sentía ánimos de volverse a mojar ya que eso le recordaba cuando fue a buscar las piedras bajo el mar. Él sólo miró aquella agua con tristeza y no sabía cómo se las arreglaría hasta que vio al oso polar del otro lado del "lago". Aparecieron en la cabeza del anaranjado miles de preguntas que buscaban responder "¿Cómo fue que Polar llegó hasta allá de repente?".

—Llegó de un salto, Crash —le respondió el hechicero.

Fue entonces que el evolucionado llamó al blancuzco para que regresara y le ayudara a cruzar, como los viejos tiempos. Una vez del otro lado, los tres ya estaban listos para retomar la caminata, aunque no avanzaron mucho, ya que escucharon de nuevo esos sonidos que hacía cuando el sarcófago saltaba. Al marchar con cuidado, ellos vieron que se sí se trataba de un asistente de laboratorio vestido de momia pero que se trasladaba con una caja, que alcanzaba hasta su cintura de alto. Esto no era muy amenazante; lo que sí lo era, fueron esas largas púas que estaban adheridas al objeto. El trío aprovechó la cuestión de que era fácil eludir al androide y, con movimientos veloces, se alejaron de este.

Mientras que ellos iban al trote, el bandicut fue sorprendido por un bloque de piedra que tenía intenciones de aplastarlo contra la pared. Por suerte, él reaccionó frenando justo a tiempo aunque sí se golpeó un poco (más en el hocico) con esa repentina pared. Así como apareció, el bloque retrocedió y, a pesar de tener el camino libre, el anaranjado no quiso marchar al ver de nuevo a esa amenaza líquida. Pero cómo sus compañeros esperaban a que continuara, Crash no tuvo otra opción que caminar por la fuerza.

—Ahora ya sé por qué te pusiste así —comentó Aku Aku al mutante algo atemorizado.

Después de una bajada en el camino, el pasillo estaba inundado y, esta vez, no se veía hasta dónde terminaba. Lo peor no sólo era el agua de unos dos metros de profundidad, sino que se podía notar que había áreas oscuras, lo que llevaba a pensar que había pozos. Ya el marsupial se hacía la idea de que se tenía que mojar, quiera o no, y fue acercándose de a poco hacia el agua. Era mejor si tenía sus patas de rana para nadar pero, mientras veía con enfado al hechicero flotar sobre el agua sin mojarse ni una gota, el úrsido se acercó a él y lo ayudó a mantenerse a flote. Luego de mucho nadar, los chicos pudieron llegar hasta una escalera que los alejó del agua.

Una vez en suelo firme, Polar se sacudió como perro, pero para Crash no fue tan simple: apenas escurrió su pantalón y tenía que soportar la sensación de estar mojado. De por sí, él se quedaría hasta que más o menos quedara seco, pero el guardián hizo cambiar sus planes.

—Chicos, tengan cuidado.

Crash y Polar se dieron cuenta que había más adelante un asistente de laboratorio con un extraño escudo, con un dibujo de un escarabajo. Al tratar de esquivarlo, aquel robot se movía velozmente y los empujaba con aquel objeto protector. Ni los topetazos del chico blanco no solucionaban el problema: el esbirro del N Team no dejaba pasar a nadie. El anaranjado consiguió quitar al ser artificial del camino deslizándose y empujándolo que, sin tenerlo en cuenta, el androide cayó por el abismo que estaba a los costados del sendero.

Por el camino recién liberado, los tres tuvieron que superar peligros ya conocidos por un largo tiempo hasta que Aku Aku se detuvo repentinamente, en uno de los pocos sectores donde no había agua. Por supuesto que los chicos preguntaron por lo que sucedía.

—Una gema está muy cerca —respondió mostrándose muy pensativo y mirando una pared.

Los jóvenes se veían confundidos, no había ninguna piedra a la vista, con lo que los llevó a pensar que estaba escondida. Ellos observaron con detenimiento la pared de grandes ladrillos pero no percibieron nada raro, excepto un bloque pequeño de piedra. Luego de que el bandicut lo oprimiera, un ladrillo se movió a un costado para dejar ver una gema azul. Después de que el hechicero guardara aquella fuente de energía, otra cosa buena que sucedió fue que hallaron la salida de aquel edificio laberíntico.

Con asombro, el trío descubrió que la noche reinaba en el paisaje y que sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba el sendero así como sus obstáculos. Luego de encargarse de algunas cobras y cocodrilos, los buscadores no tenían ánimos para lo que tenían en frente: otra edificación similar a la anterior. Ese era el único camino y las cosas empeoraron cuando vieron al pasillo en una total oscuridad. El médico brujo invitó a entrar a sus aliados activando sus poderes de iluminación y ellos ingresaron debido también a que una luciérnaga los acompañaba.

Con pasos lentos, los tres y el insecto iban avanzando en medio de la oscuridad pero así se salvaron de los pozos, de los asistentes de laboratorio disfrazados, y de las puertas que se cerraban de repente. Sólo se podía percibir las luces que formaban parte de la trampa de los dardos pero, lo que a veces complicaba el camino, era que la luciérnaga volaba más aprisa con lo que los chicos querían seguirla, como si dependieran de esta para ver. Luego de tanto momento en medio de la oscuridad, nuevamente la máscara vudú avisó que estaban cerca de las piedras flotantes. De la misma manera que la anterior, ellos obtuvieron una gema clara y un cristal y, a pesar de perder de vista al insecto brillante, pudieron salir de aquella construcción.

El equipo recorrió un largo tramo caminando bajo la luz reflejada del único satélite de la Tierra, esquivando baches y serpientes. De vez en cuando ellos se topaban con algún asistente de laboratorio, los cuales terminaban hechos chatarra pero, lo que llamó más la atención, fue que nuestros héroes encontraron una sección en el camino completamente ocupada con esos ofidios. El chico color nieve resolvió el problema tomando carrera y dando un largo salto, llevándose al anaranjado a cuestas.

Luego de esto, se comunicaron con Coco y ella activó el portal, permitiéndoles a los tres buscadores regresar hacia donde estaba el resto del equipo. Los cuerpos del anaranjado y del blancuzco reclamaban descanso así que, después del reencuentro, ambos se acurrucaron para dormir una siesta. Mientras que Aku Aku le comentaba lo que había sucedido a la chica y al pequeño tigre, la gran pantalla se encendió inesperadamente y ellos sabían lo que aquello significaba: un nuevo enfrentamiento con algún miembro del N Team. Al ver por un tiempo sólo estática y mientras que la chica fue a despertar a su hermano, el monitor mostró la imagen del científico que tenía un misil incrustado en su cabeza. N. Gin se veía cansado y parecía que no tenía ganas de hablar.

—Uka Uka y el doctor Cortex quieren que les dé una lección —expresó él con un tono más robótico que de costumbre—. Bien, hice algunas modificaciones a mis mecanismos desde nuestro último encuentro. Retrocedan, o serán eliminados.

Después de esto, la pantalla se apagó y el grupo comenzó a intercambiar miradas buscando la respuesta a qué iban a hacer ahora. El bandicut comenzó a acobardarse por el hecho de que recordaba que por poco fue incinerado en vida o de que se salvó de explotar durante el ataque con misiles. El cansancio le estaba también jugando en contra pero no podían rendirse; no después de haber avanzado mucho. Sólo dos zonas de búsqueda faltaban para poder recorrerlo todo y así frustrar los planes de esos científicos malvados. Crash ya se había decidido a pelear, pero su hermana le tenía noticias.

—Así que el campo de batalla será en las cercanías de la Luna —dijo ella al revisar los datos en su _laptop_—. Esta vez me encargaré de esto ya que sólo yo sé manejar una nave espacial. Menos mal que ya la tenía preparada, así que ve a descansar, hermano mayor.

Al joven de ojos verdes no le pareció eso muy tranquilizador, pero debía confiar en ella. Luego de que Coco tecleara en su computadora portátil con agilidad, fue hacia la plataforma transportadora y desapareció después de que Pura accionara el _Time Twister_. Pasado un buen tiempo, una nave del tamaño de un automóvil apareció de repente dentro del invento del científico de piel azulada. La llegada de este vehículo atemorizó a los presentes en la sala, despertando de un salto a Polar y a Crash.

Aquella nave era pequeña con lo que sólo la chica podía viajar con esta. Aparte de no saber conducir, el bandicut se sintió bien con la intromisión de la rubia al hacerse cargo de la batalla ya que el transporte estaba pintado de color rosa. La chica del overol, la cual estaba en la nave, salió de esta para dirigirse hacia donde dejó su _laptop_ y le explicó al felino lo que debía hacer. Este último no era el único con una tarea; la muchacha le entregó una hoja con instrucciones a su hermano y, luego de un corto abrazo, ella volvió al transporte espacial. El tigrecito de encargó de nuevo de tele-transportar a la ahora astronauta y ella se desvaneció junto con su nave.

Coco se asombró al aparecer repentinamente en el espacio, muy cerca de tocar la superficie de la Luna, y teniendo a la Tierra a un costado del paisaje. Ella miró hacia todas partes, gracias a que tenía un domo transparente como parabrisas, y sólo veía con más claridad las incontables estrellas. Si fuera por ella, se quedaría observando aquel singular espectáculo, hasta que en su tablero de control comenzó a sonar una alarma, indicando que algo se acercaba. No sólo esto causó alarma en la marsupial, sino que algo comenzó a mostrarse en su pantalla. Era un mensaje, el cual decía: _"Lo siento, pero estoy obligado a atacarte"_.

Mientras miraba el texto y tratando de saber cómo fue que llegó aquello hasta su monitor, la rubia no se dio cuenta antes que tenía en frente una extraña y gran nave antropomórfica. El artefacto enemigo tenía unas amenazantes armas en cada brazo, lanzamisiles sobre los hombros y propulsores en los pies. Este era de un color gris oscuro, salvo por unos detalles en rojo y, donde estaba la cabeza, apenas se podía ver el rostro del cyborg detrás de una pequeña ventana. Él fue el primero en comenzar con el ataque, lanzando de vez en cuando los proyectiles que más utilizaba: los misiles.

Coco no se quedó de brazos cruzados y, haciendo uso del arma principal de su vehículo: constantes disparos con rayo láser, fue destruyendo cada misil antes de que impactaran sobre ella. Cuando no se veían más de aquellos explosivos, ella siguió con el ataque, apuntando sobre esos lanzamisiles cuadrangulares. Pero el integrante del N Team no debía permitir que le disparen sin protegerse. Para ello, además de moverse de un lado a otro, uno de los brazos de su nave se levantó para iniciar el disparo con una enorme ametralladora de rayo láser.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a la mutante, sin embargo, reaccionó justo a tiempo para escapar pero una parte de su transbordador espacial resultó afectado. Los daños redujeron la energía un veinte por ciento, así que ella debía tener más cuidado o se podría quedar varada en el espacio o incluso peor que eso. Luego de soportar un poco más de la agresión, la chica se veía desanimada ya que no lograba lacerar a aquella mortífera creación y, aunque podía defenderse bien, un misil llegó quitándole un diez por ciento más a las reservas de energía.

—Esto no va muy bien —se dijo N. Gin y luego optó por su plan B; muy parecido al anterior.

Mientras que la bandicut atacaba sin cesar, uno de los lanzamisiles cedió y se destruyó, así como una de las ametralladoras. Ella sonrió al saber que la balanza se estaba equilibrando aunque no descansaría hasta que esté totalmente a su favor. Después de un tiempo y de otro diez por ciento menos de la vitalidad de su nave, la anaranjada consiguió echar abajo las otras armas. Pensando en que ella salió victoriosa, el doctor experto en robots accionó un mecanismo que hizo que su vehículo se transformara y se alejara un poco más de la Luna. Como debía terminar con este asunto, Coco fue tras sus pasos.

Luego de un momento de persecución, el cyborg se detuvo y su vehículo se convirtió en algo más parecido a una nave espacial. Sin embargo, el plan de ataque de la chica de ojos verdes se vio frustrado al notar que la máquina enemiga contaba ahora con cuatro lanzamisiles en la parte superior, y dos objetos circulares a los costados. Nuevamente, N. Gin fue quien actuó primero enviando los misiles a la adolescente. Ella, por su parte, pudo protegerse bien aunque uno de estas municiones consiguió su objetivo. El lanzamiento de explosivos se detuvo por un momento, el cual pudo aprovechar bien la rubia para destruir una de las armas.

—Sólo debo resistir un poco más —se animó Coco a sí misma disparando sin descanso hacia el armamento de aquella nave difícil de derribar.

Pero las cosas se ponían peor para la mutante, ya que el científico del ojo mecánico activó aquellos objetos circulares que expulsaron esferas de energía. Estas venían rápidamente hacia la joven de dorados cabellos pero una sí logró dañar al transporte rosado. La energía de la nave de la Bandicoot estaba a la mitad y aun esta batalla no se terminaba.


	15. Lejos del suelo

**Hola. Perdón por tardar tanto. **

**Me está costando mucho ya que no tengo un buen ambiente para escribir.**

**¡Gracias por sus _reviews, _****Yuna-Tidus-Love y chreisthewolf07!**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15

LEJOS DEL SUELO

Coco Bandicoot empezaba a sentirse estresada ya que las cosas no salían como ella esperaba. Mientras que atacaba, tratando de apuntar a esos blancos móviles, una alarma sonaba constantemente avisándole que quedaba muy poca energía en su nave. Por un momento, la chica pensó en abandonar e intentarlo de nuevo en otra ocasión, aunque no creía que le dieran otra oportunidad. No, ella debía persistir todo lo posible. Debía continuar ya que se echaría a perder todo el arduo trabajo que venía haciendo su equipo, frustrando los planes de esos científicos. Por suerte, la marsupial no era la única dañada en esta batalla: a N. Gin sólo le quedaban un par de armas.

Al pasar el tiempo, la bandicut se encontraba entre la espada y la pared: si recibía un disparo más, estaría perdida. Sin embargo, en la misma situación parecía estar el cyborg: al destruir el último lanzamisiles, no tendría más armas con qué defenderse. Esto alentaba a la mutante a seguir adelante aunque corría el riesgo de que la máquina enemiga se volviera a transformar, iniciando así todo el enfrentamiento. Pero ella quería mantenerse optimista, pero las cosas no querían ir bien para ella ya que una alarma distinta le indicaba que algo se acercaba desde atrás.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora? —se preguntó. Coco no podía ver qué era ya que, si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de no defenderse de los ataques. Aun así, la curiosidad de la rubia pudo más que ella y, en ese instante, un misil dio de lleno a su nave.

Con terror, la bandicut sabía bien que había fallado en su misión, sin embargo, el porcentaje de la energía aumentó sorpresivamente. Ella no sabía lo que pasaba, hasta que vio en su monitor el mensaje "nave enlazada correctamente". Aquello sólo sucedía si el vehículo de apoyo se conectara formando uno solo pero, ¿cómo sucedió esto si este se encontraba resguardado en casa? Al darse cuenta, vio con asombro que su amigo, Pura, estaba al mando de la nave de apoyo. El tigrecito llegó justo a tiempo y, ahora con esta oportunidad, ambos lograron deshacerse de aquella arma enemiga, la última precisamente. Lo que sucedió después no lo esperaban.

—Aunque se transforme en algo peor, sé que podemos seguir enfrentándolo —pensó ella en voz alta con confianza, ahora que tenía la compañía de su mejor amigo.

Luego de un espectáculo de luces, la construcción del integrante del N Team explotó de repente, con lo que los chicos se llevaron un gran susto. Luego de que la nube de humo se disipara con lentitud, ellos vieron que sólo quedaban fragmentos de aquella obra, pero ni un rastro del muchacho del misil en la cabeza. Coco sentía que no era correcto dejarlo morir, pese a la particularidad de estar aliado con unos científicos malvados, pero tuvo que cancelar su búsqueda ya que su rosado vehículo se encontraba en un estado crítico, así que le pidió a quien se encontrara ante su computadora que le abra el portal. Este mismo apareció a una breve distancia, pero ella se fue algo tranquila al ver que N. Gin estaba bien, dirigiéndose a otro vórtice, con ayuda de un traje espacial y un _jet pack_.

Ya muy lejos de allí, la nave de los chicos anaranjados causó un gran estruendo al llegar al suelo metálico de la plataforma transportadora del _Time Twister_, pero sus compañeros se trasladaron hasta ellos con alegría.

—Coco, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Aku Aku algo alarmado, al ver lo dañada que estaba el objeto espacial principal.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió ella caminando con lentitud, viéndose cansada, hacia su _laptop _para dar inicio a otra tele-transportación—. Todo gracias a Pura y a ustedes.

La chica de las zapatillas rosadas se llevó a su por poco destruido transbordador hacia N. Sanity y se quedó allí un buen tiempo. Por otro lado, en la cámara principal del transportador de tiempo y espacio, Polar y Pura observaban con algo de lástima cómo Crash entrenaba una y otra vez. La máscara mágica le estaba enseñando un par de técnicas al anaranjado, y él estaba siendo un poco riguroso con su práctica. Después de mucho insistir, desde que la muchacha se había marchado, el bandicut consiguió dominar la "súper-plancha", el "doble salto" y el "torbellino de la muerte". Mientras que sucedía esto, el monitor nuevamente se encendió.

—Es curioso cómo se repite la historia —comenzó diciendo Neo Cortex y, atrás de él, estaba Uka Uka—. Una vez más N. Gin fue derrotado…

—¡Por eso nosotros debemos destruirlos! —interrumpió la máscara negra.

—No, me duele la cabeza. No me encuentro bien estos días —volvió el científico a tomar la palabra, mostrándose desanimado aunque luego se vio con una mirada seria—. El fin se acerca… Si reúnen los cristales faltantes, habrán arruinado mis planes… o tal vez no.

Ese fue el fin de aquel mensaje y, de repente, Coco apareció sobre la nueva máquina que utilizarían para la siguiente búsqueda. Este se trataba de un biplano color azul grisáceo, con los extremos en naranja, y decoradas con dos dibujos de alas justamente en las alas de dicho vehículo. La rubia bajó de este avión y los demás pudieron notar que ella llevaba unas gafas y gorro como las que llevaban los aviadores. Su hermano carcajeó ya que le pareció muy gracioso al ver así a la muchacha, pero la risa le duró poco tiempo, puesto que ella le puso otro par de visores y casco a la fuerza, así como una blanca bufanda. Esta vez fue el turno de los cuadrúpedos de reírse del Bandicoot.

—Bueno, hermano mayor. ¿Ya te aprendiste el procedimiento de pilotear el avión? —preguntó quien vestía con un overol, con lo que el joven respondió asintiendo algo inseguro: aprender la teoría no fue suficiente—. En ese caso, partiremos de inmediato.

Como parecía ser que ambos hermanos irían a la zona de búsqueda, la intelectual del equipo fue explicando que los androides del N Team ya tenían en su poder la gema y el cristal, con lo que ellos debían ir a quitárselos. El lugar donde los enemigos se encontraban era bastante amplio y, además, su otra misión es echar abajo todas las creaciones malignas que se encontraban en el aire. Por estas razones, ambos evolucionados debían ir ya que ellos podían manejar el complejo mecanismo de los aviones antiguos, que datan desde de la Primera Guerra Mundial, precisamente. En esta ocasión, el control de los portales caía en manos, o mejor dicho, patas del atigrado.

Crash era el primero en ser transportado a aquella zona de batalla y, junto con su vehículo y su guardián, apareció de repente en un espacioso campo de cultivos. El día estaba soleado y apenas se veían nubes en el cielo. Antes de que viniera un granjero enfadado por encontrar un biplano en medio de sus plantaciones, el anaranjado puso su transporte en marcha para buscar a los asistentes de laboratorio. El clima era favorable para volar con lo que llegó a buena altura, lugar donde observó a lo lejos que habían unos objetos voladores. De repente:

—Crash —se escuchaba y él sabía que se trataba de la voz de su hermana—. ¡Crash!

El chico de la bufanda, así como la máscara vudú que estaba a su lado, tardó en descubrir que la voz provenía de la radio instalada en su tablero de control y también notó que tenía cerca de él un avión rosado, con alas parecidas a las de un murciélago. Él se las ingenió para saludarla con energía, pese a la distancia, y al volver la vista hacia adelante, pudo ver un poco mejor a las aeroplanos enemigos. Había avionetas de doble ala color naranja con detalles en verde, con unas letras N pintadas en las alas; símbolo que representaba al N Team. Estas volaban como si participaran en un concurso de acrobacias, dejando a la vista que los asistentes de laboratorio eran excelentes pilotos.

Además de esto había, no volando con la misma gracia, zeppelines color verdes, con cuatro hélices anaranjados, cola amarilla, y con la insignia del equipo rival. Por supuesto, quienes iban en el transporte azulado no sabían bien a cuál de los tipos de vehículos concentrarse, la rubia les explicó rápidamente que debían atacar a los objetos inflables y eludir a los secuaces de esos científicos. Ambos pusieron manos a la obra y el conductor fue con mucha decisión hacia el primer dirigible que vio. Al poco tiempo, Aku Aku comentó al piloto que venían detrás dos avionetas enemigas, con lo que había que atacar cuanto antes.

Los asistentes comenzaron con los disparos con sus ametralladoras; motivo por el cual hizo que el chico se asustara, aunque logró refugiarse del otro lado del globo. La situación no se veía bien para el equipo Bandicoot, sin embargo, Crash se decidió por un nuevo intento; quizá tendría más suerte. Al alejarse de aquel objeto que le sirvió de escudo, el joven de pelaje color naranja dio la vuelta dispuesto a derribarlo. A una distancia considerable, él hizo uso de la ametralladora de la maquina volante, apuntando al centro del zepelín. Los numerosos impactos produjeron que aquel inflable explotara y cayera de a poco hacia el suelo.

A pesar de que uno de aquellos objetos de color verde sucumbiera, el proceso de búsqueda tomaba mucho tiempo y el grupo desconocía dónde estaba el cristal y la gema que esas aeronaves ocultaban. Pero antes de buscar una solución, sonó de nuevo por la radio la voz de la señorita Bandicoot proponiendo una maniobra en conjunto: ella se decidió a distraer a los pilotos artificiales, así el camino estaría libre para derribar a los dirigibles. Una vez que el hechicero le respondiera anunciando que estaban de acuerdo, la joven apareció allí cerca y puso en marcha su plan.

No sólo Coco cumplía su tarea de distraerlos, sino también hacía uso de su ametralladora de vez en cuando. De esta manera, algunos androides tuvieron que hacer un aterrizaje forzado, aunque la mayoría terminaron como chatarra dentro de un cráter, por el fuerte impacto contra el suelo. Sólo así, el conductor de la avioneta azul ceniza consiguió hacer que se incendiaran los zepelines. Con algunos daños ocasionados por los disparos, los hermanos pudieron vencer a todos los enemigos, dejando algunos sectores del campo cubiertos con las llamas. Ellos debían aterrizar, no sólo a buscar las piedras de energía entre los restos, sino además para apagar el fuego.

Dejando sus respectivos aviones en un sitio seguro, los Bandicoot comenzaron a caminar con cuidado, a una distancia considerable, para no llegar a ser víctimas de alguna explosión posterior. El trabajo duraría más de lo previsto de no ser porque Aku Aku los guiaba para ir directo hacia la gema, en este caso. Al darse cuenta de que sólo había una de estas piedras claras, esto llevó a preguntarse por el paradero de la que llevaba color rosa. Antes de llegar al dirigible que supuestamente albergaba al objeto productor de energía, un asistente de laboratorio surgía de entre los escombros con dificultad, llevando consigo al elemento buscado.

—¡Entréganos la gema! —exclamó la rubia, mientras iba a toda velocidad para golpearlo.

A pesar de que el secuaz del N Team estaba en condiciones deplorables luego del impacto y el posterior incendio, nada podía detener la furia de la evolucionada. De poder entregar el cristal y así evitar más golpes, lo hubiera hecho, pero los asistentes de laboratorio tenían órdenes que cumplir, sin importar nada. Por ello, el robot no pudo hacer nada contra la patada voladora de la chica; motivo por el cual hizo que la gema saliera despedida de las manos de este, así como su ser pero en dirección contraria. Luego de calcular la trayectoria, fue el joven mutado atrapara la piedra clara con un doble salto.

—Bien hecho, Crash —felicitó el hechicero al muchacho, quien le entregaba el botín.

—Creo que no debí golpearlo tan fuerte —comenzó diciendo la adolescente mientras se reunía con su equipo; ellos la miraban confundidos—. Podíamos sacarle información a ese montón de lata. Ahora no sabemos dónde está el cristal.

Los tres se quedaron pensando en cómo le harían para hallar la piedra ya que el guardián les comentó que sólo podía percibir el poder de esta si se encontraba en cortas distancias. Mientras que los marsupiales regresaban cabizbajos hacia donde dejaron estacionados sus transportes aéreos, el ser flotante animó las cosas diciéndoles que podía ser capaz de encontrarla pero que necesitaría el poder de la gema que acababan de conseguir. Ellos no lo dudaron ni por un instante y estuvieron de acuerdo con que se lleve a cabo la propuesta de Aku Aku; era mejor que ellos utilizaran esta energía en lugar de que caiga en manos del N Team.

Luego de un momento de concentración, las plumas de la máscara de madera se volvieron doradas y les pidió a los chicos que lo siguieran. Rápidamente, los mutantes estuvieron tras el volante de sus respectivos aviones y despegaron de inmediato. Una vez lejos del suelo, no les fue fácil perder el rastro del médico brujo ya que despedía una estela de brillo dorado. Lo que sí fue un problema fueron las largas horas de viaje. Fue tanto que cambió totalmente al paisaje, con un aumento de nubes y frío que dieron paso a la caída de nieve. Las condiciones para el vuelo no eran las mismas y esto llevó a pensar que tal vez tendrían que suspender la búsqueda hasta que el clima mejorara.

Al poco tiempo, aquella idea se volvió un hecho y el avión rosa fue el primero en descender. Le siguió el biplano y, al notar que nadie lo seguía, el orientador fue el último en abandonar su tarea para averiguar qué sucedía. Pero, al notar cómo el clima había afectado a los objetos voladores, no hizo falta buscar respuestas. Él se sintió un poco tonto al no darse cuenta antes, pero lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era buscar un refugio para los chicos. Por suerte, una granja estaba cerca de allí, aunque las miradas del equipo se posaron hacia un granero. La situación se trataba de una emergencia, con lo que ellos fueron hacia allá sin un previo permiso.

Ambos hermanos bajaron de sus vehículos a toda velocidad y abrieron de par en par la puerta del edificio hecho en su mayoría de madera. Acto seguido, ellos empujaron sus máquinas aladas tan rápido como pudieron y así el grupo pudo escapar de las condiciones adversas que tenía el ambiente. A pesar de que estaban allí dentro, los marsupiales se estaban congelando y, aunque existía cierto riesgo por si se incendiaba todo, el ser con plumas preparó un sector entre el pasto seco para prenderlo fuego con la promesa que lo mantendría bajo control. Ante la mirada expectante de algunos animales de granja, nuestros héroes descansaron mientras degustaban unas wumpas.

Ahora que los hermanos estaban un poco mejor, la menor iba cada tanto a revisar cómo andaba el clima y, por numerosas veces, ella volvía decepcionada al lado de sus aliados. Las condiciones ambientales no los acompañaban, como muchas veces, y esto llevó a pensar que tal vez podrían fallar en su misión. Luego de una siesta, Coco volvió a examinar pero, esta vez, los resultados fueron otros. El frío seguía allí, aunque había dejado de nevar y eso fue suficiente para que ella despertara a su hermano con desesperación. Para Crash fue desilusionante despabilarse de repente en aquel granero con escasa luz y sabiendo que tendría que volar y atacar de nuevo.

—Vamos, hermano mayor —animó la rubia con calma—. Nos falta tan poco para terminar.

* * *

**Al principio, no iba a involucrar a Pura pero, al ver los _reviews_, decidí hacerlo. Al final quedó bien, ¿no?**

**Espero actualizar más rápido esta vez.**


	16. Nueva zona, nuevos desafíos

**Hola, después de tanto tiempo.**

**¡Gracias por sus _reviews, __chreisthewolf07 y Yuna-Tidus-Love_!**

**No pienso abandonar el fic aunque las cosas estén un poco mal. Lo que sí no sé es que si voy a seguir convirtiendo los juegos en formato novela, ya que me cansa abrir a cada rato los juegos. Me parece que voy a intentar escribir un verdadero fic, en donde tenga que inventar la historia de principio a fin. Pero aún no sé bien lo que voy a hacer.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16

NUEVA ZONA, NUEVOS DESAFÍOS

Crash y Coco Bandicoot subieron a sus respectivos aviones y salieron en busca del cristal que estaba en manos de los asistentes de laboratorio del N Team. La máscara vudú Aku Aku los guiaba hacia la piedra de energía al sentir su presencia, bajo un clima frío y ventoso. Por momentos, no había rastro visual alguno de los enemigos, haciendo suponer a los chicos que su guardián los llevaba a un sitio incorrecto. Sin embargo, aquella idea fue dejada de lado cuando ellos vieron que a lo lejos había varios objetos volando en el cielo. Al acercarse lo suficiente, los jóvenes notaron que había numerosos biplanos de dos diferentes tamaños y colores.

Había una gran cantidad de los vehículos pertenecientes a los androides, que cambiaron su rumbo de repente al darse cuenta de la presencia del equipo de los marsupiales. A pesar de las medidas que tomaron los rivales para dar inicio a sus ataques, los tres pudieron observar que los aviones más grandes, seguían con su trayectoria hacia el horizonte, ignorándolos por completo. Esto hacía pensar que alguno de estos transportes con doble motor, pintados de color rojo y detalles en blanco tendría el objeto buscado así que ya tenían alguna idea para su plan de ataque. Por medio de la radio, la rubia le anunció a su hermano que llevarían a cabo la anterior estrategia, y rápidamente se encargó de dejarle libre el camino.

Fue en ese momento en que el joven de la bufanda blanca perdió de vista a su protector, concentrándose en el objetivo más próximo que tenía. Luego de esquivar unos robots piloto, él comenzó con los disparos pero pudo notar que las cosas se complicaban ya que estas aeronaves se movían más rápidamente que los dirigibles. Con un poco más de paciencia y de suerte, el bandicut logró derribarlo y, sin perder más tiempo, fue en busca de su siguiente enemigo. Pese a lo efectivo que era el plan de batalla, la máquina azulada recibía algunos disparos, con lo cual el conductor debía darse prisa y acabar con todo esto.

Después de unos duros momentos de hostilidad, tan sólo uno de esos aeroplanos faltaba por abatir pero los daños en los objetos de los evolucionados eran graves. Sin embargo, la chica logró sacarse de encima a la última rápida nave enemiga pero, en lo que no contaba su hermano, era que ella también caía. La joven del overol consiguió escapar antes de tocar tierra a toda velocidad junto con su máquina voladora, pero sus aliados lograron tranquilizarse al ver que ella accionó su paracaídas. Ahora que sabía que su hermana estaba fuera de peligro, el anaranjado salió en busca de aquel último biplano y, dirigiendo sus disparos hacia los motores, esa construcción fue directo hacia el suelo, dejando un rastro de humo negro.

―Buen trabajo, Crash ―felicitó su defensor, ahora volviendo a sus colores normales, con lo que el mutante respondió sonriendo y levantando el pulgar―. Ahora vayamos con Coco.

Los daños en su avión hizo que sea más difícil controlarlo, pero el chico se las arregló bien para poder aterrizar en medio de un campo que presentaba las secuelas de la reciente pelea aérea. Una vez con los pies en la tierra, él emprendió una búsqueda desesperada para encontrarse con su hermana, dejando de lado a la piedra de energía por un momento. Al poco tiempo, consiguió hallar el gran paracaídas pero ningún rastro de la chica, y fue allí donde él miró hacia todas direcciones hasta que finalmente logró verla a lo lejos. Con una sonrisa, el muchacho fue corriendo hacia ella, esquivando metal retorcido, algunos envueltos en llamas, hasta que llegó por fin y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Una vez reunidos los tres individuos, pusieron manos a la obra y se enfocaron ahora sí en la búsqueda del cristal. De nuevo siguiendo al ancestral hechicero, ellos consiguieron dar con la piedra rosada luego de apartar unos cuantos objetos, algunos pesados, que les estorbaban. Todo el esfuerzo, y esta vez había costado más, fue recompensado al tener en sus manos aquel objeto brillante.

―Listo, Pura. Ya puedes abrir el portal ―pidió quien llevaba una flor en su cabello, una vez que ella tomó su comunicador y que el guardián resguardara la piedra flotante.

El vórtice los esperaba a cierta distancia, algo alejado de la zona de batalla, y luego de caminar pesadamente sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve, los hermanos y el médico brujo consiguieron dejar aquella zona. Cuando ya estaban en el _Time_ _Twister_, los tres se reunieron con el resto del equipo dentro de un gran abrazo, olvidándose por un rato que aún no terminaron con la recolección de piedras de energía. Lo siguiente que hicieron fue prepararse para la siguiente búsqueda, con desánimo al principio, pero luego recordaron que sería su última incursión a un nuevo ambiente, y eso los alentó.

Para la nueva zona, Coco decidió no participar activamente pero, a su vez, ayudó entregándole a su hermano una herramienta que podría serle de gran utilidad. En cambio, el oso blanco insistió en ir, y finalmente se salió con la suya al señalar lo cansado que estaba Crash y que necesitaría un poco más de ayuda. Ya casi estaban listos para irse, puesto que las energías del mutante silencioso estaban reponiéndose, y luego de una breve despedida, él, Polar y Aku Aku fueron tele-transportados hacia un lugar que no imaginaban ver.

Los tres aparecieron a una gran distancia del suelo, sobre un camino estrecho de color gris claro y con detalles de luces de neón de distintos colores. Pese al abismo que había alrededor, los edificios a los costados eran incluso mucho más altos que casi tapaban la vista del cielo. Ellos nunca habían visto algo antes como eso, y aquello se debía porque estaban en el futuro. No sabían cuáles fueron las modificaciones que hicieron los integrantes del N Team al lugar dando a demostrar que habían pasado por allí, hasta que los encontraron en forma de carteles. Estos, que acompañaban las numerosas luces de las construcciones prismáticas y cilíndricas, mostraban que existía una "Corporación N", así como las "Torres Cortex" y los "Cohetes N. Gin".

Dejando de lado el ambiente, el equipo debía concentrarse en su misión y, al darle un vistazo al camino en forma de cinta, observaron que había objetos desconocidos sobre el sendero zigzagueante. Lo primero con lo que se toparon fue con una especie de portal intermitente de un color rojo incandescente. Para demostrar su peligrosidad, el marsupial probó su nueva arma que consistía de una bazuca casi tan alto como él, aunque no resultaba ser una cosa pesada para llevar consigo, de color verde metálico, y que disparaba wumpas. Una vez que la fruta tocó el rayo de aquella puerta, esta se fragmentó, y ahora ellos tres sabían lo que pasaba si llegaban a tocarla.

―Pasemos lo más rápido posible ―dijo con decisión el ser de madera a los chicos.

Luego de esperar el momento adecuado, el trío llegó hasta el otro lado y, más adelante y por un breve tramo, el pasaje se volvió como una cinta caminadora, facilitándoles a quienes iban a pie el trabajo de caminar. A lo largo del viaje, ellos atravesaron varios de esos portales, encontrándose cada tanto con sectores hacia el vacío, superados con un preciso salto. Algo que llamó la atención fue ver un robot que se movía a los laterales, convirtiéndose cada tanto en una esfera que emanaba el mismo rayo desintegrador. Un disparo con el arma portátil hizo que ya no fuera más un problema para ellos.

Fue así que el grupo llegó desanimadamente hasta el final del tramo, sin hallar las piedras buscadas aunque sí algo que parecía ser una circular plataforma transportadora. El hecho de que no había otra opción más que subir sobre aquel objeto, hizo que los jóvenes desconfiaran al ponerle un pie encima. Sin embargo, ellos temieron al principio ya que aquella cosa comenzó a flotar y a dirigirse hacia otro lugar, obligándolos a sujetarse para evitar caer. Luego del viaje no muy agradable, el marsupial y el úrsido pudieron llegar a un suelo firme pero con casi las mismas características del que estaban recientemente.

El nuevo sendero estaba junto a un gran edificio, también era estrecho aunque este era de forma lineal, y sólo con algunos desniveles. Retomando la caminata, los tres se encontraron con que las ventanas de la construcción contigua tenían un efecto espejo. Aku Aku tuvo que recordarles a Crash y Polar su misión, ya que se habían entretenido haciendo caras graciosas y poses extrañas ante los cientos de espejos. El optimismo que sentían desapareció al ver a un asistente de laboratorio sobre una rara nave. Esta flotaba muy cerca del suelo y predominaba un color naranja incandescente. Antes de que alguno de ellos se arriesgara, el androide fue atacado con pulpa de una muy conocida fruta, que lo hizo perder el control de su vehículo y caerse al vacío.

Ahora que el camino estaba despejado, ellos siguieron avanzando hasta que, al poco tiempo, había algo que les estorbaba. Un pequeño portal que expulsaba constantemente un rayo láser color rojo, así como un fuerte sonido artificial, les obligó a pasar por encima de este. Aquello fue fácil de superar, mientras que no tuvieran contacto alguno con esa cosa, sin embargo, un nuevo asistente apareció y la nave que conducía era diferente esta vez. Estaba a un par de metros del suelo y emanaba unos rayos que, al arrojarle una fruta, vieron que la atraía y finalmente la destruía. En otras circunstancias, aquello sería todo un desafío pero, al contar con el arma cilíndrica, el equipo se deshizo del problema con facilidad.

―Tengan cuidado más adelante, chicos ―les dijo la máscara mágica al ver un gran abismo.

Ellos detuvieron su rápido andar justo a tiempo, y un espacio vacío estaba adelante aunque pudieron ver que seguía el camino a lo lejos. Ni el osezno podía saltar tan lejos, y mientras que ellos observaban hacia adelante pensando en alguna manera para llegar hasta allá, dos pequeñas plataformas flotantes en color rojo aparecieron ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, había un problema: estaban en posición vertical. Quien llevaba plumas de colores fue hacia donde estaban esos objetos para investigarlos y pudo ver cómo estos cambiaban su color a verde y se ponían de manera horizontal.

―Ahora es el momento de pasar ―exclamó él y, a toda velocidad, el chico de pelo blanco fue el primero en reaccionar y saltó ágilmente en cada uno, llevándose consigo al más que sorprendido anaranjado.

El cachorro llegó a suelo firme justo a tiempo, en el instante en que aquellas baldosas intentaban cambiar de posición. El bandicut agradeció a su amigo por sus rápidos reflejos con unas palmadas suaves sobre su cabeza aunque, durante el viaje, fue como si estuviera en una montaña rusa. Retomando con la búsqueda, la misma les tenía más sorpresas desagradables y una de ellas fue un robot, que se asemejaba a un caparazón, con púas largas que enseñaba cada cierto tiempo. La fruta wumpa logró modificar su accionar, impidiendo que salieran las peligrosas puntas filosas, pero aquella extraña máquina aún se veía que estaba funcionando, ya que daba unos cortos saltos.

El úrsido se decidió a darle fin a aquel aparato dándole un buen pisotón y fue allí donde el enemigo quedó inmóvil. Luego de felicitar al osito, al poco tiempo de caminata, el trío no podía avanzar más debido a que el camino continuaba a un par de metros más arriba. El doble salto del evolucionado era suficiente para llegar hasta esa altura, pero el oso no contaba con esa habilidad: no había espacio para tomar carrera y saltar. Cuando el médico brujo pensó en utilizar sus poderes para hacer que el cuadrúpedo flotara, los tres hallaron algo que probablemente se utilizaba para subir. Aquello era parecido a una plataforma, como las que encontraron antes, sólo que tenía dibujado una especie de espiral.

―Crash, ¿por qué no pruebas esa cosa lanzándole una fruta wumpa? ―preguntó el ser mágico y, luego de que su aliado asintiera seriamente, hizo uso de su bazuca de nuevo.

El fruto colorido dio unas violentas vueltas antes de salir despedido por los aires, y llegó al suelo de arriba en forma de una masa viscosa color violeta.

Pese a las fuertes rotaciones y al ver cómo quedó aquel alimento, Polar se armó de valor y saltó encima de ese objeto giratorio. Aun con cierto mareo, el oso consiguió llegar hasta el piso de arriba y, sus amigos, esperaron a que se recuperara. Una vez que todos ellos estaban listos para seguir, por el camino se reencontraron con más de los obstáculos que conocieron y enfrentaron. El viaje se estaba volviendo más peligroso y, luego de un largo recorrido, ellos se reencontraron con que no había nada para seguir con su búsqueda. Frente a ellos estaba un tubo de cristal en posición vertical que, curiosamente, tenía una entrada.

―Crash ―llamó el hechicero sólo para pedirle, señalándole con la mirada, que probara aquella cosa antes de que alguno de sus aliados se adentrara al estrecho cilindro.

Impidiendo que la fruta wumpa se hiciera añicos al golpearse, los tres vieron como por un instante nada pasaba, hasta que esta comenzó a subir rápidamente. Fue así que ellos supusieron que estaban ante una especie de ascensor pero, por el reducido espacio, ellos debían ir uno a la vez. Ya del otro lado del camino, el grupo de amigos vio algo más que no fueran los enemigos que los estaban esperando. Un pequeño tubo, también de cristal, estaba a un costado de la vía y era utilizado a modo de vitrina. En su interior, había ni más ni menos que una gema clara.

Los más jóvenes saltaron de alegría al ver a la piedra de energía, pero el fugaz festejo fue interrumpido al no saber cómo lo sacarían de allí. Ellos investigaron a fondo a aquel contenedor, y desearon que Coco estuviera con ellos para ayudarlos ya era especialista en máquinas. Como debían actuar rápido, decidieron por optar por métodos más extremos, incluyendo un puñetazo en medio del cristal por parte del bandicut. El resultado fue un tremendo dolor que tardó en calmarse pero el vidrio apenas se astilló. Aún adolorido, pero sanándose gracias al poder del médico brujo, el chico no le permitió al blancuzco golpear ese exhibidor con la cabeza.

El osito resopló enfadado y, cuando el marsupial pensó en utilizar como bate de béisbol y quizá descomponer su bazuca durante el acto, Aku Aku observó fijamente a la gema. Ambos chicos no sabían qué pasaba y esperaban a que algo extraño sucedería. Nada sucedió por momentos hasta que el concentrado guardián lanzó una especie de rayo de sus ojos, que hizo derretir la celda del objeto buscado. Ellos nunca habían visto ese poder destructivo y supusieron que era mejor no hacerlo enojar, aunque confiaban que él no les haría ningún daño. Luego de eso, el ser mágico se encargó de guardar la piedra y después notó la seriedad en los rostros de sus aliados.

―Eso es todo ―dijo él con una cálida sonrisa―. Ahora sigamos adelante.

Ahora con un poco más de tranquilidad, los antropomorfos caminaron para iniciar la búsqueda del cristal de energía, aunque volviéndose a encontrar con los desafíos que superaron. El tiempo pasaba y no se veía a la piedra rosada, pero lo único llamativo en su viaje fue que volvieron a encontrarse con otra plataforma y los llevó a un nuevo camino, similar al del principio. Los peligros se incrementaban, sin embargo ellos podían defenderse bien, convirtiendo a cada máquina que veían en trozos de metal inactivos. A pesar de esto, el avance que ellos estaban logrando fue interrumpido cuando observaron, que a lo lejos, había una especie de robot tan grande que no permitía el paso.

―Dispárale, Crash ―pidió la máscara vudú ante la falta de reacción de su aliado.

Luego del asombro, el mutante obedeció pero la munición no lograba hacer daño alguno.


	17. El fin de la búsqueda

**¡Hola! Espero que hayan tenido un buen comienzo de año.**

**¡Gracias por sus _reviews!_**

**_Yuna-Tidus-Love: _también me gustan esos niveles pese a que están llenos de enemigos.**

_**ChrisWolvShy:**_** puse a Polar especialmente por ti. Me alegro que te haya gustado.**

**Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17

EL FIN DE LA BÚSQUEDA

Ese robot que el equipo Bandicoot tenía a muchos pasos lucía bastante amenazador; con esos cilindros a modo de brazos que parecían unos cañones, y esos horribles ojos color rojo que estaban atentos ante cualquier movimiento para comenzar con su ataque. Lo peor era su gran tamaño y también el hecho de que la fruta wumpa arrojada desde la verdosa bazuca no lograba hacer daño alguno. Esto hizo suponer a los tres integrantes del grupo que enfrentarlo sería algo complicado y debían acercarse para hacerlo; cuestión que no les era como algo agradable.

Con pasos desconfiados, el anaranjado iba a la cabeza del trío, preparándose para emprender la carrera, si es que hiciera falta. Así sucedió hasta unos cuantos pasos, pero de repente aquel artefacto levantó apenas sus cañones y comenzó con el disparo de misiles. Afortunadamente, ellos contaban con su gran agilidad para esquivar los ataques y, cuando estuvieron aún más cerca, ambos jóvenes golpearon a la máquina. Con un torbellino, por parte del mutante, y un cabezazo hecho por Polar, el enemigo salió despedido de la plataforma para caer al vacío.

Luego de observar el montón de chatarra en que se había convertido el atacante, aunque les fue difícil verlo desde la gran altura en donde estaban, los tres volvieron sus ojos al camino que tenían por delante. A lo lejos se veían más de los asistentes de laboratorio portando esas naves extrañas y de colores llamativos, pero también dieron un vistazo hacia el horizonte: estaba anocheciendo. Aunque desde temprano se notaba que la ciudad futurística contaba con su propia luz, con lo que podían llevar su búsqueda a unas cuantas horas más, el ser mágico tenía que buscarles a sus aliados un lugar para descansar. Mientras tanto, ellos siguieron avanzando.

Después de darle su merecido a los robots antropomorfos del N Team, y de casi perder el aliento luchando contra la fuerza de las cintas caminadoras, los buscadores tan sólo encontraron otra plataforma que los llevaría hacia otro lugar. Fue desalentador para los muchachos saber que aún tenían mucho por seguir ya que la máscara mágica les comentó que así lo era. Con todos los antagonistas acabados anteriormente, no había peligro a su alrededor; entonces el bandicut y el oso se echaron en el suelo blanco, en las cercanías de aquella estructura circular. Aku Aku no estuvo en contra de la decisión de sus compañeros y, luego de usar sus poderes para que apareciera algo de comida, él se quedó vigilando.

―Vamos, chicos. Es hora de continuar ―avisó el hechicero cuando pasaron unos minutos del descanso, con lo que se ganó las quejas de ellos dos. Fue entonces que él debió insistir―. Descansarán más tarde. Esta es la última búsqueda, con lo que queda muy poco para terminar. Tan sólo un esfuerzo más.

El evolucionado y su amigo se pusieron de pie con dificultad debido a la reciente caminata y a todas las anteriores, tratando de sonreír ya que su guardián tenía razón. Muy pronto conseguirían el último cristal para impedir los planes del enemigo y que siguieran causando más estragos en el curso de la historia. Pero había un problema, ¿qué pasaría después? Desde luego, Cortex se aparecería para dar pelea y así intentar apoderarse de las piedras de energía, pero contando con la compañía de la máscara maligna Uka Uka, las cosas se complicarían aún más. Con cada paso que hacían, ellos se acercaban más hacia el peligro.

Ninguna novedad se interpuso en el camino que nuestros héroes recorrían, con lo que ya sabían cómo enfrentarlos. Sin embargo, algo que notaron ellos fue el aumento en el número de rivales y de zonas que conducían hacia el vacío. Para esto último fue de gran utilidad la habilidad del osito de saltar largas distancias y del doble salto más el torbellino que podía hacer quien llevaba unos _jeans_ azules. Con cada disparo que salía de la bazuca, el marsupial agradecía por dentro a su hermana por facilitarle el trabajo de apartar a esas máquinas del mal.

Al pensar en su única familiar, el muchacho de ojos verdes se mantenía optimista, pese al cansancio que lo estaba consumiendo. Muy pronto volvería a la isla N. Sanity para descansar, pasear por la playa, y pasar tiempo con sus amigos, compartiendo su fruta favorita. Pero, lo más importante, es que salvarían al mundo, aunque había cosas que aún no sabía cómo arreglar; tal es el caso de los cambios que los enemigos realizaron en cada zona. ¿Cómo cambiar la línea del tiempo que fue modificada? Menos mal que contaba con su inteligente hermana, experta en máquinas, y con su guardián, que intentará solucionarlo con magia.

Pero este no era el tiempo para preocuparse en esa situación, sino que debía concentrarse en su misión actual: la búsqueda del cristal de energía. El lugar ya contaba con un cielo en la completa oscuridad, pero las luces artificiales consiguieron que eso no fuera un problema. El grupo seguía con su batalla contra los robots aunque cada vez más eso se volvía más complicado. No sólo las máquinas resultaban con daños, sino que también Crash y Polar se habían ganado unos golpes y quemaduras. Pese a la desafiante situación, Aku Aku por fin anunció algo que esperaban escuchar sus amigos hacía tiempo.

―Allí está el cristal. Ese asistente de laboratorio se lo está llevando.

El equipo vio a la nave enemiga alejarse del camino, con lo que les era imposible perseguirlo a pie, y fue por eso que el médico brujo fue volando hacia allá. El bandicut se decidió a ayudar intentando frenar al androide con una lluvia de frutas, pero muy pocas daban con el objetivo y en una ocasión dio de lleno contra la máscara flotante. A pesar de esto, los chicos pudieron ver que el hechicero pudo llegar junto a ese esclavo del N Team, aunque debido a la gran distancia, ellos no pudieron ver cómo había resultado todo. Los dos vieron a ese objeto volador perderse a lo lejos, así como también en el abismo y, por un tiempo, no tenían noticias de su aliado.

El oso dio unos fuertes ladridos con intenciones de llamar a quien llevaba unas plumas de colores, mas él no aparecía. Ambos lo buscaban con la mirada y sólo encontraron una columna de humo, quizá perteneciente al vehículo derribado. La ausencia prolongada del espíritu guía hizo que sus amigos se preocuparan, pensando en que le sucedió algo malo durante su pelea por apoderarse de la fuente de energía. La única manera de averiguar todo sería bajando hacia el lugar del impacto, sin embargo, ellos no vieron ninguna cosa que pudiera llevarlos hasta el suelo desde que pusieron un pie en la zona.

El anaranjado y el blancuzco no sabían qué hacer y permanecieron un tiempo sentados en el piso, pensando, esperando, y observando. La ciudad futurista llamaba mucho la atención con sus luces y por ser tan artificial; algo que quizá a Coco le hubiera gustado ver, pensaba su hermano. Pero él no estaba interesado en eso y volvió su vista a lo más natural que había a su alrededor: el oscuro cielo. Él permaneció absorbido por el firmamento hasta que algo se apareció frente a su cara, haciendo que se asustara. Por suerte se trataba del integrante desaparecido y eso fue motivo para sonreír ampliamente.

―Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente ―dijo el ser de madera en el momento en que se encontraba envuelto en un abrazo entre sus amigos―. Ya es tiempo de llamar a Coco.

El portal apareció más cerca que de costumbre y, antes de ingresar a este, Crash echó un último vistazo a la zona llena de edificios, la cual es la que daba fin a su búsqueda de piedras. Reencontrarse con su hermana y su amigo en estos momentos de la aventura a través del tiempo fue algo alentador ya que una vez más consiguieron ponerle un freno a los planes del N Team. El ambiente cálido originado por esa reunión de amigos fue interrumpido cuando la gran pantalla se encendió, y ellos sabían bien qué significaba eso: el enemigo se acercaba. De hecho, así fue, y lo que mostró el monitor fue a Neo Cortex sorpresivamente riéndose.

―Lo siento. Aquí es donde se supone que debería estar enfadado, iracundo, más encolerizado de lo imaginable. Una vez más, han burlado y superado a mis mejores secuaces. Debería estar enfadado, ¿verdad?

―¡Y de hecho, estamos furiosos! ―agregó Uka Uka, respondiendo la pregunta del científico―. Pero parece que han pasado por alto un pequeño detalle, repartidores anaranjados. Ahora que han reunido los cristales, ¡todo lo que tenemos que hacer es quitárselos!

El dispositivo se apagó de repente y un silencio incómodo surgió en la habitación del tiempo después de eso; llevando al equipo a pensar que los villanos se habían enojado en serio. Sentían que algo grave estaba a punto de suceder y, que esta vez, la pelea sería aún más peligrosa por la presencia de la máscara negra. Los temores estaban invadiendo la mente de los jóvenes, pero no podían permitirse renunciar después de que les faltaba tan poco para terminar su misión. Ante eso último, Crash se decidió a ir hacia la plataforma transportadora con pasos lentos e, inmediatamente, su amigo de pelaje blanco lo estaba siguiendo.

Al principio, Aku Aku no quería que él se expusiera al riesgo inminente, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que el osito fue de gran ayuda durante este viaje. Además, Polar podría auxiliar al marsupial mientras que él se encargaría de su hermano. Fue así que ellos tres se dirigieron al transportador, más serios que de costumbre, y cuando llegaron a ese lugar, observaron a la chica y al felino muy preocupados, esperando que no sea la última vez que los vean. Luego de que el mutante diera la señal de que estaban listos para viajar, sonriendo apenas, la rubia dudó por un momento en presionar la tecla en su _laptop_.

―Suerte, chicos ―dijo ella escuchándose con tristeza―. Cuídense.

En ese momento, Coco activó el _Time Twister_ y envió a sus amigos a un lugar desconocido pero que tenía cierta familiaridad. Ellos aparecieron en unas ruinas, en las cuales el mayor se encargó de identificarlas por los diseños como pertenecientes a los nativos. Pero lo llamativo en el lugar era unos aparatos y otros objetos de metal que había al final del cercano corredor, así como una rejilla en el centro. No había peligro a la vista pero sí detrás de ellos debido a que estaban cerca de un precipicio, con lo que eso significaba que estaban acorralados.

Luego de echar una mirada hacia el abismo, los animales comenzaron a explorar el sitio con cautela aproximándose hacia ese enrejado, que fácilmente ellos podían pasar por allí, si estuviera abierto. Pero antes de llegar hasta ese lugar, los tres escucharon el ruido de una máquina y, como el mismo no pertenecía a los aparatos que estaban cerca, observaron después de mirar hacia arriba que se trataba de un aerodeslizador. El bandicut sabía que aquel objeto de color rojo pertenecía al doctor y fue por eso que retrocedió sin apartarle la vista. Fue así que aquel hombre junto con el oscuro ser mágico aparecieron en escena.

―¡Por última vez ―gritó este último con su tenebrosa voz―, denme los cristales!

Rápidamente quien tenía unos adornos de huesos fue en busca de su hermano para enfrentarlo, y ellos dos lanzaron rayos de sus ojos. El ataque se mantenía en equilibrio y, lentamente, ambos empezaron a girar y a alejarse, sin dejar de emanar esa energía destructiva. Eso fue un peligro para los muchachos si llegaban a entrometerse en esa batalla, pero las cosas se veían más complicadas para ellos ya que el creador del Cortex Vortex inició su ofensiva disparando con su arma de rayo. Aunque la munición iba más dirigida al mutante, al oso también le resultó un desafío esquivar las bolas de energía.

Al poco tiempo, el líder del N Team dejó de disparar sorpresivamente, así que Crash y Polar se apresuraron por contraatacar. Sin embargo, el camino no estaba libre para ellos debido a que Neo fue colocando unos objetos circulares en el suelo de piedra. Su instinto de alejarse de estas no se equivocó porque, luego de unos segundos, estos rojos artefactos explotaron. Aun así, el marsupial se las ingenió para alcanzar al científico y golpearlo, sacándolo de su vehículo volador. Mientras que los gemelos llevaban su pelea por los aires, el científico cayó mareado al suelo.

El ladrido del oso llamó la atención del chico anaranjado y vio que él le avisaba que había sido capaz de abrir aquel objeto a modo de trampilla. Fue así que el blanquecino descubrió un lugar donde arrojar al doctor como si de basura se tratara y, por medio de golpes con los torbellinos, el evolucionado consiguió llevar a cabo dicha idea. Luego de eso, ambos observaron el oscuro abismo en donde cayó el enemigo y escucharon el sonido de su duro aterrizaje. Ellos se miraron con culpa, pensando en que eso fue demasiado, pero sus preocupaciones tomaron otro camino al ver que Uka Uka estaba viniendo directo hacia ellos.

―Chicos, ¿están bien? ―preguntó Aku Aku mientras que ellos retrocedían de inmediato aunque vieron que la máscara negra sólo fue en busca del hombre con barba.

―¡Esto sólo se acabará cuando yo gane! ―exclamó furioso el gemelo malvado una vez que trajo consigo a su aliado envuelto en un campo de fuerza.

De nuevo hubo en escena la pelea entre hermanos pero, esta vez, fue un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en donde también se movían de un lado a otro. La ferocidad en los ataques obligó nuevamente a que mantuvieran distancia los muchachos, pero también tenían que concentrarse en los disparos de la arma de rayo. A pesar de los obstáculos que había en el camino, el úrsido llegó hasta Cortex con la esperanza de darle un buen cabezazo. No obstante, el escudo que tenía el enemigo hizo que el cachorro saliera despedido por los aires sólo para golpearse contra la dura pared de roca.

El bandicut sólo pudo ver aquella hazaña y su oscuro final sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Además, por más que él quería estar a su lado para ayudarlo, él tenía sus propios problemas. Un movimiento erróneo significaría su perdición ya que no sabía, y ni quería saberlo, qué tan destructivo eran esas esferas de energía que salían de aquella arma. Por eso él debía estar atento en el momento justo cuando el escudo despareciera, y el mismo era cuando el adversario arrojaba esos objetos explosivos. Pero llegar hasta el objetivo no era algo fácil al tener en medio a un campo minado. Aun así, el hombre armado cayó nuevamente al suelo.

A pesar de que al villano le costaba mucho ponerse de pie luego del golpe que recibió, el joven de ojos verdes quiso encargarse primero de devolver al humano al agujero antes de ver cómo estaba su amigo de cuatro patas. Una vez terminado el asunto, él notó que su compañero tenía lesionada una de sus patas pero, luego de ponerse a caminar un poco, vio que podía recuperarse con rapidez. Mientras que ambos jóvenes recuperaban el aliento luego de deshacerse temporalmente del rival, los hechiceros se alejaron de repente uno del otro, pensando en la forma de ganar esta pelea bastante igualitaria.

―Ríndete, hermano ―le pidió tranquilamente quien llevaba unas plumas coloridas―. ¿Acaso no ves que no lograrás nada con esto? No te encerraré de nuevo si dejas tu plan.

―¡Ni hablar! ¡No permitiré que vuelvas a ganar! Ni Cortex ni yo nos rendiremos ―respondió con furia y, con lo último que dijo, buscó con la vista a su aliado―. ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?

Mientras que la máscara del mal fue en busca de Neo, el equipo Bandicoot se preparaba para seguir con el enfrentamiento que definiría el destino del mundo.


	18. La batalla se termina

**¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por sus _reviews!_**

**_ChrisWolvShy:_ me alegro que te haya gustado y la verdad es que sí es gracioso tirarlo por allí.**

_**Yuna-Tidus-Love:**_** sí que es algo difícil la pelea, pero debía serlo ya que es la última.**

**_Shienta:_ aquí está por fin la continuación.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 18

LA BATALLA SE TERMINA

El equipo Bandicoot se encontraba en una situación muy complicada a pesar de estar llevando cierta ventaja en aquel enfrentamiento contra el doctor Cortex y la máscara maligna Uka Uka. Mientras que el guardián Aku Aku se veía envuelto en una pelea demasiado pareja contra su hermano gemelo, los chicos Crash y Polar se ocupaban del científico y de sus mortíferas armas. Fueron en dos ocasiones en que ellos dos consiguieron sacar al hombre de su aerodeslizador y lo enviaron hacia lo profundo de una fosa, aunque dicha hazaña no fue para nada sencillo. Mientras que Neo estaba siendo rescatado por su propio jefe, quien poseía plumas de colores le comentó a sus compañeros que la energía de su hermano se estaba agotando al traer y recuperar al villano constantemente.

―Por favor, Uka Uka ―le pidió su pariente―, estarás en peligro si continúas con esta pelea.

―¡Deja de decir tonterías! ―le respondió hecho una furia―. ¡Nada ni nadie impedirá apoderarme de la Tierra! ¿No es así, Cortex?

―Esta vez no fallaré ―comentó enfadado una vez que se elevó por los aires gracias a su vehículo volador y apuntó su arma de rayo directamente hacia el bandicut.

―¡El poder supremo será mío! ¡El mundo como lo conocemos pronto llegará a su fin! ―gritó el ser oscuro y fue decidido en busca de su único familiar para un nuevo combate.

En esta ocasión, ellos dos peleaban desde el aire y, cada vez que entraban en contacto con el suelo de piedra, provocaban un gran impacto. Fue por eso que los demás debían mantener distancia antes de que algo malo les ocurriera, pero fue aún más complicado para los más jóvenes ya que también debían esquivar las minas que colocaba el doctor. Esta vez fue más difícil escapar de los ataques y fue así que ellos consiguieron algunas considerables quemaduras. Por esta razón los dos no pudieron contraatacar de inmediato: la lesión fue importante, e incluso el cachorro de oso aulló de dolor. Al mutante se le encogió el corazón al escuchar cómo sufría su mejor amigo y fue allí cuando se enfadó.

Pese al malestar que sentía, él se levantó para darle su merecido a su enemigo a tal velocidad que ni este último pudo evitar. Quien portaba unos guantes amarillos aterrizó con mucha más fuerza de la que podía soportar contra la dura pared, llevándolo de esta manera a perder el conocimiento de inmediato. Lejos de sentir lástima por ese humano, el marsupial fue a ver en qué estado se encontraba su aliado. El pequeño de pelaje blanco se hallaba tirado en el suelo, con sus ojos entrecerrados y jadeaba para demostrar que estaba muy cansado. El evolucionado llegó con dificultad junto a él y, aunque no podía hacer nada para curar su herida, quería reanimarlo dándole palmadas suaves entre sus orejas.

Mientras tanto, los hermanos tenían su duelo desde las alturas y, como tal lo había dicho el guardián de los chicos buenos, el ser maligno no pudo ser capaz de sobrellevarlo más. El benévolo tenía una oportunidad para devolver a su familiar al encierro, pero algo captó su atención mientras que su enemigo trataba con mucho trabajo de mantenerse en el aire. Una actividad extraña parecía darse en el subsuelo ya que, desde aquella fosa se observaban unos destellos que no podía fácilmente identificar. Sin embargo, en ese momento sólo le importaba el bienestar de sus compañeros así que sin más fue directo hacia allá.

―Aguarden, chicos ―dijo él con su tono tranquilo de siempre―. Pronto se sentirán mejor.

―¡No puede ser! ―gritó de repente quien usaba unos huesos como adorno, interrumpiendo el trabajo de curación de su hermano gemelo―. ¡El _Time_ _Twister_ explotará!

―Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí y ahora ―decidió el otro ser mágico, logrando que los animales antropomorfos se reincorporaran aun con cierta complicación.

―¡No! ―exclamó Uka Uka una vez que llegó al lado de Cortex―. ¡Ustedes se quedarán aquí!

Repentinamente, unas luces conocidas surgieron cerca de donde se encontraban y ellos estaban seguros de que se trataba de un portal. Los héroes supusieron a que esto se debía a la intromisión de Coco y, sin más demora, ellos tres se dejaron absorber por este, incrementando la ira de la máscara negra. Con cierto malestar que tenían por dejar a los villanos a su suerte, el trío consiguió llegar junto a los demás miembros de su equipo y con toda la rapidez posible le hicieron saber a ellos las malas noticias. Gracias a un temporizador, los cinco pudieron salir de la sala principal del tele-transportador para llegar en un instante a hacia la isla N. Sanity.

Ver de nuevo toda esa vegetación a su alrededor hizo que el grupo se sintiera como en casa, sin embargo, había algo diferente en el lugar: hacía frío. Pero eso no fue un problema para ellos ya que se suponía que eso es normal en el invierno que estaba transcurriendo. En busca de un sitio más cálido, ellos fueron sin demoras hacia su hogar. A pesar de estar desgastados por finalizar esta aventura a través del tiempo, ver de nuevo aquel edificio simple pero agradable, renovó los ánimos de todos ellos. Una vez ya resguardados del frío e incluso de la nevada que estaba comenzando, los jóvenes descansaron en la alfombra del _living_, encontrándose con el reciente integrante de la pandilla.

―¡Baby T! ―dijo con cierto asombro quien llevaba unas zapatillas rosas, despertando al susodicho que estaba durmiendo en la sala.

Ese fue el pie para que los demás se reunieran alrededor del saurio y también de la chimenea que el médico brujo encendió con su magia. El calor les vino bien a los chicos del grupo, así como la curación de las heridas y de la fruta wumpa que estaban saboreando.

―La máquina del tiempo no se pudo mantener por sí misma ―comentó reflexionando el ser mágico con voz calmada―. Tuvimos suerte en escapar. Será difícil saber qué fue de nuestros enemigos. Dudo que los volvamos a ver en mucho tiempo.

―Eso espero ―respondió quien vestía con un overol, mientras que los demás asintieron apenas a excepción del reptil, quien fue a mordisquear las plantas que decoraban la casa.

Ellos realmente no se esperaban que todo esto terminara de esta manera, aunque les tranquilizaba que era mucho mejor que los villanos recibieran algún tipo de castigo por el mal que habían hecho. Sin embargo, los paladines desconocían lo pronto que volverían a ver a los integrantes del N Team.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar apartado en China, el doctor Tropy fue reparado hacía poco tiempo gracias a la intervención de N. Gin. Él hubiera concretado ese mismo trabajo mucho antes de no ser porque le fue muy complicado regresar a la Tierra luego de su pelea con la rubia, y también porque el maestro del tiempo recibió la golpiza de su vida por parte del mutante silencioso. Una vez que el científico de piel azulada despertó, su colega le informó para que estuviera al tanto de lo sucedido después de su ausencia. A través de un monitor, ellos observaron la reciente contienda y también que el _Time Twister_ no andaba nada bien.

―¿Qué es lo que sucederá si eso explota? ―preguntó quién tenía un misil en la cabeza.

―¡Tengo que ir a arreglar ya a esa máquina! ―exclamó con determinación el euroasiático y fue en busca de la plataforma transportadora.

En un instante, Nefarious llegó a la zona de batalla encontrándose con un Neo totalmente desmayado y con el hechicero de magia negra también apoyado en el suelo de piedra. En lugar de ayudar a sus aliados, él descendió por la fosa con el fin de ir hacia los controles principales de su creación que cada vez se volvía aún más inestable. Tratando de hallar los interruptores, el hombre se topó con un gran portal que no sabía bien hacia donde lo llevaría. Este mismo estaba tomando más fuerza y se estaba llevando todo lo que tocaba. Fue en ese momento en que él se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde y lo único que podía hacer era escapar.

Avanzando a toda velocidad por una escalera, el portador de un gran diapasón como arma principal fue ahora sí al rescate de sus colegas que estaban aún descansando en el piso obligatoriamente. Pese a las quejas de la máscara con dientes puntiagudos por levantarlo bruscamente, el hombre de la barba oriental no le importó mucho ese asunto porque el portal absorbente estaba muy cerca de ellos. Él se llevó también consigo al creador del Cortex Vortex como pudo pero, en el momento de tocar la plataforma transportadora, que lo llevaría a su hogar, aquel portal misterioso fue más rápido que él y lo atrajo como si nada.

Esa fue la última imagen que vio el pelirrojo de los demás miembros del N Team, antes de que la pantalla sólo mostrara interferencia. Él permaneció inmóvil por un rato, intentando pensar en cómo traerlos de vuelta, pero no sabía por dónde siquiera empezar a buscar. Ellos tres se perdieron en alguno de los infinitos rincones del espacio y del tiempo y eso fue algo parecido a como si se encontraran con su fin. ¿Qué le diría a la pequeña Nina? ¿Qué sería ahora del equipo? El cyborg se dejó caer en una silla de oficina tratando de asimilar que estaba en frente de un gran problema y que, con cada segundo que pasaba, el riesgo podría aumentar.

―Si sólo hubiera una forma de rastrearlos… ―pensó en voz alta el experto en robótica luego de contarle la desgracia ocurrida a Tiny Tiger y a Dingodile.

Pero los mutantes no estaban allí para ayudar a pensar, como a él le hubiera gustado. Simplemente, ellos dos estaban jugando con las piezas dañadas que le fueron quitadas a quien tenía diferentes relojes en su vestuario. En lugar de gritarles, tal como lo haría el hombre de frente marcada, él vio los chips y demás placas que había por doquier y se dio cuenta que esos objetos eran inigualables. Allí tenía ese algo para rastrearlos, así como el arma de rayo de Neo, que serviría si es que permanecían juntos; así que sin perder más tiempo, puso manos a la obra sin olvidar pedirle asistencia a aquellos secuaces ociosos.

La construcción de la máquina que resolvería sus problemas fue terminada en el mismo día aunque ese trabajo fue algo agotador, al no descansar mucho. Todo estaba listo para enviar la señal, sin embargo, había un problema: necesitarían la energía de un par de cristales. Los tres sabían lo que eso significaba: los Bandicoot eran quienes que los tenían y ellos no se los darían como si nada. Por eso debían idear algún plan y creyeron que era mejor vigilarlos para actuar en el momento adecuado. El rescate se demoraría a unos cuantos días ya que, a falta de un tele-transportador, llegar hasta la isla N. Sanity fue como un viaje por medio mundo; fue una suerte que el científico contaba con su nave voladora.

Ya cerca del destino, quien conducía decidió preparar el aparato rastreador en el castillo de Cortex que supuestamente los hermanos Komodo y Ripper Roo reconstruirían. Al parecer, esos tres animales cumplieron con su palabra, y también porque tenían la ayuda de unos asistentes de laboratorio, con lo que el almirante aterrizó junto al imponente edificio. Tan rápido como les era posible, los recién llegados instalaron la máquina y, gracias a las imágenes satelitales, no fue necesario una vigilancia directa para esos individuos que vivían en la playa. Quien tenía medio rostro cubierto con metal ya tenía un plan en mente y luego lo compartió durante el anochecer.

―Esto será más fácil de lo que esperaba ―comenzó diciendo él, captando la atención de los esbirros reunidos en el laboratorio, ante una larga mesa metálica―. Según las escuchas de mis robots pájaros espías, los Bandicoot creen que todos fuimos arrastrados por el portal y simplemente piensan que estamos muertos o algo parecido.

―¿Y? ―preguntó el híbrido ya algo aburrido. Los demás parecían estar de acuerdo con él.

―Pues ellos devolvieron los cristales donde pertenecen: a la naturaleza, con lo que están desperdigados por toda la isla y sólo hay que ir por estos.

―¿Así nada más? ―cuestionó Komodo Joe aun no pudiendo creer en lo que escuchó.

―Sí ―respondió N. Gin, provocando una sonrisa maligna en los evolucionados―. Entonces, ¿quién viene conmigo? Saldremos esta misma noche. Recuerden no cometer ningún error.

―No sé por qué tanto empeño por traer a Cortex ―sorprendió a los presentes el reptil obeso y su falta de consideración―. Porque admitámoslo, él no es un buen líder.

Aquel grupo permaneció pensativo por un buen rato porque en realidad, él tenía razón: esta fue su tercera pelea con Crash en que perdió, y quizá Uka Uka vuelva aún más enojado que nunca. Con el euroasiático no tenían ningún problema, pero su invento el que casi los destruye por completo. Los animales parecieron estar de acuerdo con todo esto, e incluso querían nombrar al cyborg como nuevo jefe. Pese a que esto sorprendió al humano y, aunque quería realizar esa idea, él les recordó que Nina perdería a su única familia. Eso les hizo cambiar de opinión y otra vez pidió ayuda para su misión.

El canguro no se apuntó ya que aún estaba con su chaleco de fuerza, Tiny Tiger tampoco quiso ir porque estaba al tanto de su torpeza y por el hecho de que rugía cada tanto, y Komodo Moe los siguió a estos últimos debido a que admitió que no estaba de ánimos. Fue así que los acompañantes fueron Dingodile y el dragón más flaco y, en ese momento, los tres buscadores de piedras se alistaron para salir. Cada uno de ellos se arregló para andar con sigilo y sin llamar la atención. Se podría decir que se vistieron como ladrones o como ninjas, pero sin olvidar la tecnología que les iba a dar su toque de distinción.

Llegaron a territorio enemigo en la misma nave alrededor de la medianoche y el frío hacía que los héroes se mantuvieran encerrados en su casa. Sólo necesitaban tres cristales pero, si había más, mejor así que optaron por dividirse y dejándose guiar por un rastreador. Al cabo de unas horas, el trío se reunió con su botín: tres piedras rosadas y una gema clara, y conformes con el resultado, subieron a bordo de ese particular avión. De nuevo en el castillo, el equipo puso en marcha el rastreador al día siguiente y no obtuvieron respuesta positiva de inmediato. Es más, las horas pasaban y comenzaron a pensar en lo peor.

Los secuaces sólo permanecieron en el laboratorio no mucho más que media hora ya que el aburrimiento les obligó a abandonar el lugar para distraerse con lo que fuera. No fue la misma situación para quien tenía un misil en la cabeza, porque debía estar atento a cualquier aviso y por eso las horas le parecían interminables. El tigre de Tasmania fue el que le hizo compañía por más tiempo, y se quedaba en el suelo con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro cuando no se entretenía jugando a las damas consigo mismo. Al caer la noche, el científico decidió posponer la búsqueda para otro día y, en el momento de desconectar la máquina, una alarma sonó.

―¿Qué ser eso? ―preguntó el falso felino, despertándose de repente.

―¡Los encontramos! ―exclamó el doctor mientras accionaba el tele-transportador.

Los demás fueron llegando a la sala a toda prisa y todos ellos vieron algo muy extraño aparecer en la plataforma transportadora: tres pequeñas siluetas que no parecían ser los desaparecidos. Luego de que el portal desapareciera, pudo observarse que la máscara negra estaba allí, aunque muy debilitada. Lo más curioso fue reconocer a esos dos seres que estaban aferrados al brujo como Neo y Nefarious. La letra N en la frente y aquella piel azulada eran inconfundibles, sólo que nunca pensaron en verlos a esos dos hombres convertidos en bebés.

―Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora con esto? ―preguntó el híbrido aún muy sorprendido.

―Parece que tendremos que pedir ayuda ―dijo el pelirrojo algo inseguro.

* * *

**Justo en el día en que se cumple un año en que publiqué el primer capítulo de este _fic,_ les anunció que el mismo llegó a su fin.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y me dejaron _review_ a pesar de que tardé tanto en actualizar cada capítulo.**

**¡Gracias por todo!**


End file.
